Vuélveme a querer: entre el pasado y el futuro
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Edward es un tipo problemático, frío e irresponsable que afirmó que jamás volvería a sentir amor por su ex-novia, pero al verla otra vez, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Creía que su destino era estar juntos, pero Bella tenía otros planes para ella que definitivamente no lo incluían... como pasar el resto de su existencia con alguien más: "Chicos, este es Alex,el amor de mi vida".
1. PREFACIO

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_

* * *

_

**PREFACIO**

_Me sentí temblar y todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al verla cruzar esa puerta. Seguía siendo Bella, la misma chica simple que me había quitado el aliento hacía cuatro años. La misma con la que había vivido probablemente los mejores momentos de mi vida, aquella que dejé hacía ya casi dos años... aquella de la que me había enamorado por primera vez. Llevaba el pelo un bastante más corto desde la última vez que la había visto, y sus rasgos eran más pronunciados... más propios de una mujer que de una adolescente. Vestía una falda tubo, una blusa color verde y zapatos altos que la hacían ver adulta y mucho más madura. Mi corazón bombeaba ahora más rápido, conforme su boca se iba convirtiendo en una mueca de felicidad al vernos a todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba sonriendo otra vez, cosa que me llenó el alma. No se parecía en nada al rostro del día que le puse fin a lo nuestro. _  
_Comenzó a abrazar a todos uno por uno. Yo estaba atrás, apoyado en la encimera, siendo demasiado cobarde como para acercarme a ella. Emmett me pegó un codazo... ya se había dado cuenta por mi expresión, creo yo, lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Se movió con pasos inseguros y finalmente saludó al oso, y su proximidad logró embriagarme de su aroma, que seguía siendo el de fresas y miel. Yo estaba idiotizado, inmóvil, parecía un pendejo de diecieseis años de nuevo._

_- Ey, tarado - Bella me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, y supe de esa forma que nada había cambiado en ella. Al lograr captar mi atención, sonrió con suficiencia y me abrazó de manera dudosa. Mis brazos yacían inertes a los lados, como esperando ser despertados mágicamente. Y cuando nos rozamos, cuerpo con cuerpo, cosa que no ocurría hacía mucho ya, un show de fuegos artificiales y chispas explotaron en mi piel. Y supe entonces que las estupideces que le había dicho a Jacob sobre que Bella ya era historia, las había dejado atrás. Y ni hablar de lo que sentí al encontrar sus ojos chocolate, que parecían más vivos que nunca._

_Volvieron a tocar el timbre en ese mismo momento y mi ex-novia corrió hasta la puerta, sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar. Al abrirla sacó su mano afuera y trajo con ella a un tipo que parecía modelo de Calvin Klein. Rubio de ojos azules, con fuertes brazos y sonrisa destellante, un completo desconocido para todos. Al encontrar su mirada con la mía, el tipo deslizó su mano por la cintura de Bella y la aferró con fuerza. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró idiotizada. Carraspeó antes de hablar al notar que todos estábamos mudos._

_- Chicos, este es Alex... el amor de mi vida - dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras._

_Si había mencionado que mi corazón bombeaba a diez mil por hora previamente... se había parado de repente al escuchar su declaración.  
_

* * *

**_SORPRESA! ¿NO ME ESPERABAN CIERTO?_**

**_LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTA IDEA LLEGÓ A MI CABEZA DEBIDO A CIERTAS SORPRESITAS Y EXPERIENCIAS PERSONALES QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO. LA IRÉ ESCRIBIENDO NI BIEN TERMINEN MIS EXÁMENES (EN DOS SEMANAS, APROX), Y LO HARÉ PARALELO CON "EL PROTEGIDO", POR SUPUESTO, SI CUENTO CON SU APOYO. _**

_Empezaré la historia si recibo AL MENOS 10 reviews... acá les dejo la portada, mírenla y opinen sobre Alex (Pettyfer), a quien elegí como novio de Bella._

**_http : / / s1176 . photobucket . com / albums / x333 / flormccartyoshea / COVERS % 20FAN % 20FICTION / ? action = view & current = vuelvemeaqerescover . jpg_**

_CUENTO CON USTEDES LECTORAS!_

_LAS ADORO!_

_Flor McCarty O'shea_


	2. I: WITHOUT YOU

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla._**

_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: WITHOUT YOU - HINDER  
**_

**Bella's POV**

10 de Julio de 2008

_Hacía días que un mal presentimiento corría por mi sangre. No sabía el origen ni el porqué del mismo… simplemente allí estaba haciéndome estremecer y sentir que algo malo estaba por pasar en mi vida, algo distinto, que haría que mi forma de vivir cambiara de manera irreversible. Debo admitir que estaba aterrada, yo solía ser muy estable y el cambio me provocaba escalofríos. Tenía un grupo de amigos de hacía ya años, Alice, Rosalie, Jake – mi mejor amigo- y la pandilla; una familia unida que se enorgullecía de mí y me cuidaban más que a nada, y un novio que aunque no era lo suficientemente maduro hacía lo que podía, y me tenía enamorada. Saber lo que el futuro me deparaba era algo que me tenía desesperada… soy un ser muy impaciente y me gusta que lo que tenga que suceder ocurra en el momento que yo quiero y como quiero… bueno, por lo menos eso es ser ambicioso, ¿cierto?_

_De todas formas, había cosas que me preocupaban más que mis presentimientos y mis sensaciones en el pecho, así que decidí dejarlos a un lado._

_Por empezar, los estudios me tenían hastiada, las vacaciones de verano ya se sentían y yo aún no terminaba con mis finales de Español Avanzado. La presión por parte de mis padres tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero sabía que lo hacían porque sólo querían lo mejor para mi. Era un último esfuerzo y ya estaría disfrutando del caliente Sol de Phoenix._

_Por otro lado, sentía que mi grupo de amigos de una forma u otra se iba disolviendo. Las chicas habían comenzado a ver a dos amigos de Jacob, Emmett y Jasper, y no les quedaba tanto tiempo para mí como me hubiese gustado, y por último… Edward ya no era el mismo. Sus cambios de personalidad me iban agotando con el correr de los años. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me había hecho sufrir desde que nos convertimos en novios oficiales; yo con doce años, él con dieciséis. Nuestra diferencia de edad sonaba como una locura, pero en el amor vale todo… y hasta me atrevería a decir que yo ahora era incluso más adulta de lo que él podría ser algún día, con menos de quince años. Habíamos pasado por engaños y desengaños, peleas e insultos… pero algo nos seguía manteniendo unidos, algo que no sabíamos que era. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que alguna vez sufrí, de todo lo que llegué a llorar, casi al punto de deshidratarme en un momento, y de todo lo malo que debí atravesar… muy en el fondo, sentía que él era el amor de mi vida. Que era nuestro destino estar juntos. Son pocas las parejas que han roto y vuelto diez veces. Yo era una de esas excepciones. Y fue por eso, que se nos presentó una nueva oportunidad para afianzar nuestro amor el día del cumpleaños de Edward, hacía ya bastantes días. Él estaba ebrio, y no paraba de llorar, rogando que lo perdonara y volviera junto a él… pronto mis lágrimas aparecieron también y decidí perdonarlo por última vez, a pesar de que mi cabeza me rogaba que no lo hiciera. Con él todo era tan diferente… yo era una persona tan independiente, tan orgullosa, tan jodida, sí, ¿por qué no decirlo? Era una jodida Sargenta si me lo proponía, ¿por qué mis defensas bajaban tan rápido cuando lo escuchaba llorar o cuando me rogaba que nunca lo dejara? Un latido rítmico de mi corazón me dio la respuesta por la que hurgaba sin éxito en mi cabeza. Todo eso me hacía dudar cada vez menos de la promesa que le había hecho ese mismo día. Sabía que de una forma u otra iba recomponer nuestro amor, aunque tuviera que esforzarme más de la cuenta si esta vez quería que lo nuestro durara por siempre. Lo amaba, de eso no cabían dudas. Sólo esperaba que él estuviera tan dispuesto como yo a hacerlo funcionar._

_- Bells, ¿Coca-cola o Sprite? – Alice me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_- Sprite – respondí como una autómata._

_- Para mi también – Rosalie a mi lado_

_- Entonces, una Coca-cola Light y dos Sprite por favor – la enana sonrió a la moza, quien salió rápidamente en busca del pedido._

_- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó la rubia, mirándome atentamente_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?_

_- Recién Bells, tuvimos que preguntarte dos veces que querías tomar…_

_- ¿En serio? Sólo las escuché una – las mire confundida y ambas negaron con la cabeza._

_- Isabella Swan, algo debe estar pasando por esa cabecita de novia para que tu estés tan distraída… nunca se te escapa nada. – la enana posó su dedo índice en mi frente, dando pequeños golpecitos en ella._

_- Yo… no sé como puedan tomárselo – dudé internamente entre hablar y no hacerlo._

_- Escupe Bells – el rostro de Alice se deformó un poco y supe que tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo._

_- Yo… no quiero que se enfaden ni nada de eso… es sólo que… tengo miedo de que nos separemos… ahora que ustedes conocen a los chicos… ellos son tan buenos con ustedes y…_

_- ¿Te estás escuchando? – Rosalie saltó enojada-. Nunca, ¿lo has comprendido? NUNCA romperemos esta amistad, Isabella Swan ni aunque miles de kilómetros nos separen, ni aunque me case y tenga veinte hijos, ni aunque Alice se vuelva lesbiana – lo dijo tan alto que todo el local se volteó a vernos. Me sonrojé furiosamente._

_- Opino igual – dijo Alice abrazándome en un tono un poco más bajo-. Además, tú tienes a mi primo también._

_- Yo… no lo sé – me rasqué la cabeza. Él… está algo raro. Desde que volvimos sé cada vez menos de él, lo veo poco y ni siquiera se preocupa por mí_

_- Ya se le pasará, ¡mira! Allá viene – Rose señaló por la ventana y vimos a mi novio con un grupo de chicos con los que si bien no me llevaba, conocía de vista y sabía que eran sus antiguos compañeros de clase antes de que Edward repitiera Junior. Justo cuando iba a golpear el vidrio para saludarlo, una chica de cabellos rojizos se abalanzó sobre su espalda y el la sujetó con fuerza explotando en risas. Todos los que estaban ahí reían y bromeaban. Y casi como un acto reflejo, Edward giró la cabeza y me vio. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos, que lo miraban desconcertada y seguramente, con cierta nota de tristeza. Bien ahora se acercaría y me explicaría que era su amiga, seguramente…- pensé-, Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Su vista volvió a perderse entre sus amigos. Seguía sujetando a la chica con firmeza y se alejaron en cuestión de segundos. Sin decir una palabra cogí mi bolso y salí en sentido contrario hasta mi casa. Las chicas me miraban enmudecidas, y no opusieron resistencia al verme dejar el bar. Caminé rápido, casi con violencia, mientras reproducía en mi cabeza la escena una y otra vez, auto flagelándome._

_Ni bien entré a casa, revolee mi bolso vaya uno a saber donde, y corrí escaleras arriba en busca de mi móvil que lo había dejado en mi cuarto cargándose._

_Arranqué el cable con rabia y comencé a hurgar en mi agenda. Apreté el botón verde con más ira y esperé, dándole pataditas al suelo en señal de agotamiento y de impaciencia, algo típico en mí. Luego del tercer tono, atendieron._

_- ¿Diga? – una voz de mujer se escuchó del otro lado, ¿ya no había tenido suficiente?_

_- Hola habla Isabella la NOVIA de Edward, ¿está él por ahí?_

_- ¡Con que tú eres Bella! ¡Un placer! – la chica parecía simpática y animada… luego recordé que posiblemente ella era la grandulona estúpida que se le había ido encima -Yo soy Irina, somos amigos con Edward desde…_

_- Un gusto Irina, ahora, me urge hablar con tu amigo, ¿me lo pasas? Gracias, que tengas un bonito día._

_- Em…sí… el y-ya viene - ¿tanto miedo daba por teléfono? Bueno, eso era algo a favor, siendo conciente de que lo más probable es que me sobrepasara en edad… y altura. Ni siquiera me limité en contestar._

_- ¿Qué onda, Bellu? – Edward me saludó efusivamente, como solía hacerlo siempre. Casi bajo la guardia… CASI._

_- ¿Por qué no me respondes eso tú, Edu? – grité con sorna._

_- ¿Algo va mal?_

_- ¿Y encima me lo preguntas? ¡Todavía no me llegó ninguna carta de Hogwarts ni recibí ninguna capa de invisibilidad, así que ni se te ocurra decirme que no me viste! ¿Qué carajos te ocurre?_

_- Bells, yo…_

_- Bells nada Edward, ni siquiera sabía donde mierda estabas… hace una semana que desapareciste y no sé donde mierda te has estado metiendo._

_- Nena, creo que tenemos que hablar._

_- ¡No! ¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta – dije de manera sarcástica y escuché un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono._

_- Estás tomándote mal las cosas bebé, relájate._

_- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me relaje? Creo que es hora de que me escuches Edward Cullen, porque no tengo intensiones de relajarme, EN ABSOLUTO._

_- Pasaré por tu casa a las seis – dijo y sin más me colgó. Lo único que hice fue rodar mis ojos, ya estaba increíblemente acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas por su parte._

_Intenté despejar la cabeza limpiando mi casa – algo extraño puesto que yo soy de aquellas que prefieren invernar en su habitación por tres meses antes de mover un dedo para limpiar, ordenar, cocinar y otro tipo de actividades-, pero de todas formas, sentía que los minutos no pasaban, o lo hacían lenta y tortuosamente… y aquello me estaba desesperando de sobremanera._

_De todas formas, y aunque yo no lo notara, el tiempo corría, se perdía… pero toda la ira acumulada parecía no querer dar tregua. Al principio no quería que fuera así, más allá de ser una loca exaltada, con la histeria no lograría nada… jamás me ha servido realmente cuando un tema serio aparecía en el medio de mi tan temprana adolescencia, pero luego me di cuenta que tal vez hasta sería mejor esperar y largarle toda la mierda que llevaba juntando, y juntando… desde hacía dos años. Mi cerebro iba armando poco a poco un discurso memorable, directo… el cual se me olvidaría en el puto instante en que el cruzara el umbral de mi casa y me besara en la boca de esa forma atrapante, para conseguir dejarme sin aliento y con la guardia baja, como de costumbre. Finalmente tomé con mis manos temblorosas uno de mis libros preferidos, Veronika decide Morir y me senté en la sala a esperar el arribo de mi novio… o intento de._

_Dieron las seis… seis y media, siete, siete y media… pero Edward jamás apareció. Una parte de mí quería creer que un imprevisto le había surgido, una emergencia quizás y por eso no había podido siquiera telefonearme para avisarme que no vendría…_

_Pero yo sabía mejor que nadie que eso no era así. Lo había olvidado, como siempre._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer una vez que cerré la puerta de mi habitación después de cenar. No quería que mis padres notaran mi mal humor – sobre todo Charlie, que he de admitir que no lo quiere mucho. Ha tenido que detener su moto más de una vez porque estaba manejando borracho y ese para él es uno de los peores delitos que alguien puede cometer. No hace falta ni decir que tengo terminantemente prohibido subirme a un vehículo con él al volante- y mucho menos que mi madre comenzara a bombardearme de preguntas que ni yo podía responderme a mí misma. Lo único que podía contestar con certeza es que allí estaba él, fallándome de nuevo. Mi corazón dudaba en poder resistirlo otra vez._

_No pegué un ojo en toda la noche, decidí en cambio, quedarme en mi ordenador hasta que él entrara al chat o me firmara el Facebook… pero brilló por su ausencia, y tuve que quedarme hablando con amigos. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba todo lo que estaba pasando? No estaba pidiéndole amor eterno, ni matrimonio, ni siquiera le pedía que me informara sobre cada movimiento que hacía. Sólo quería ser tratada con el título de novia, como tenía que ser. Que alguna que otra vez me dijera que lucía bonita cuando me arreglaba para él. Que me recordara que me amaba y que se preocupara por verme… Yo siempre observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su ser, por más desarreglado y reo que luciera siempre… amaba enrollar mis brazos en su cuello y decirle lo que significaba para mí el tenerlo conmigo, siempre le avisaba que iba a salir o a hacer algo, con la esperanza de que algún día me invitara de sorpresa a pasear o a hacer algo diferente a quedarnos en mi casa a mirar películas y besarnos ¿era acaso mucho pedir una retribución de todo eso? ¿Recordaba aquella declaración que le hice totalmente convencida hacía tan poco? Mis nervios estaban al borde del colapso._

_Pude deslizarme en los brazos de Morfeo una vez que el Sol apareció por primera vez en el cielo. Al principio me había adormilado frente a la computadora, y cuando lo noté, fui derecho como zombie a la cama sin siquiera apagar el monitor. Mi organismo lo agradeció enteramente. Tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente querían salir de aquella situación enfermiza que siempre atravesaba. Porque eso era exactamente lo que pasaba. Estaba enferma. Enferma de amor, y por primera vez lo reconocía realmente._

_Mis horas de sueño no duraron mucho porque un golpe en la puerta me devolvió a la miserable realidad que había estado enfrentando y queriendo deshacer._

_- ¿Bella? – mi madre se acercó hasta mi cama cautelosamente. Lo supe conforme su dulce voz iba avanzando hasta mí._

_- ¿Eh? – dije un poco somnolienta todavía._

_- Amor, levántate. Tienes visita_

_- ¿Visita? – me levanté de un salto sentándome en la cama, restregándome los ojos con ambas manos. El día estaba nublado… cosa rara en Arizona-. ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Son las doce del mediodía._

_- ¡No jodas! – me quejé y me tiré de espaldas contra la almohada y me tapé con la sábana hasta el pelo_

_- Vamos Bells…_

_- ¿Quién es? – dije refunfuñando mientras me destapaba._

_- Edward-. Ok, definitivamente no me esperaba esa respuesta. Pensé que la tía Miley o la abuela Marie habían venido a saludar antes de sus vacaciones a Europa, pero jamás me imaginé que Edward se dignaría a dar la cara después del plantón de anoche. Sentí mi mandíbula tensarse e intenté poner mi mejor cara de póker para que mi madre no se alarmara._

_- Dile que suba y me espere aquí – señalé la vieja mecedora que había en mi cuarto y salí al cuarto de baño con la remera y el pantalón del día anterior._

_Cerré la puerta con tranca mientras me arreglaba un poco y me vestía lo más rápido posible. Y luego volví a recordar lo ocurrido y comencé a tomarme mi tiempo… ahora le tocaría esperar a él y lo lamentaba si se ofendía. Comencé a repasar lo que diría en mi cabeza y a dar un discurso con gestos y palabras clave delante del espejo._

_Salí del baño jodidamente asustada a pesar de haberme hecho una prueba de autoconfianza segundos atrás._

_Atravesé el pasillo y me adentré en mi cuarto. Clavé la vista automáticamente en la mecedora… pero él no estaba allí._

_- ¿Quién es Eric? – una voz aterciopelada, pero con tono demandante sacudió mis oídos. Ahí estaba él, con su aspecto desprolijo, su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos esmeralda, amenazantes. Me miraba con desconfianza. Ahí íbamos de nuevo… siempre me controlaba en los momentos más ridículos. Me hubiese gustado preguntarle por qué de golpe le importaba, pero me contuve. Sólo rodé los ojos y me preparé a responder._

_- Eric Yorkie es y ha sido mi amigo y compañero de banco desde jardín de niños – intenté sonar despreocupada ante su planteo mientras me sentaba en la cama. Él simplemente me sonrió con esa boca que… Dios Bella, no ahora-. Hola, sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – dije con cierta ironía y mirándolo con odio. En ese instante se abalanzó sobre mí en la cama, dejándome justo debajo de él. Me besó en la boca._

_- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo has estado? Te he extrañado. Tuve una semana… – seguía besando mi cara y volvía otra vez a mi boca, intentando adentrar su lengua. Yo me debatía internamente que carajo hacer._

_- No me interesa que hiciste esta semana – respondí con sorna esperando que notara que estaba molesta… ya que no lo había hecho antes, por más evidente que fuera._

_- Está bien, mejor, porque es largo de explicar – siguió besándome. Imbécil. Yo estaba estática, pero bueno… algo excitada, la verdad. En ese instante sus mágicas manos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuerpo con delicadeza hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Acarició mi intimidad justo en mis puntos más sensibles._

_- Edward… no – forcejee pero pequeños gemidos se escapaban contra mi voluntad._

_- Si te gusta, nena…_

_- ¡Edward, ya fue suficiente! – se sobresaltó y sacó sus manos de mi cuerpo tan pronto como pudo._

_- ¿Qué va mal, Bellu? – se alejó y se sentó en la mecedora_

_- ¿Y encima me lo preguntas? ¡Viniste a hablar, no a manosearme! – ya estaba fuera de mí, la histeria del día anterior se hacía presente más fuerte que nunca._

_- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Isabella?_

_- ¡De todo! Edward, desapareciste una semana, ¿por qué no me avisaste nada?_

_- Dijiste que no querías saberlo…_

_- ¡Pues ahora sí quiero! – lo miré con rabia, él simplemente agachaba la mirada._

_- Bellu…_

_- NADA DE BELLU, ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME DIGAS BELLU! – tomé aire y empecé a hablar de forma más relajada-. Mira Edward, esto no puede seguir de esta forma… debemos solucionarlo, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Ni siquiera me hablas, me evitas, no me avisas nada… no te pido que me llames cada vez que te estás tirando un pedo, pero soy tu novia y tengo derecho nada más a saber donde te encuentras, ¿es tan difícil? ¡Me tienes en tu plan de llamadas gratis!_

_- Yo… no sé que quieres que te diga._

_- Quiero saber que vamos a hacer, ¡Dios Santo dime algo!_

_- Bien – empezaba a cabrearse y lo noté-, en realidad, yo siento que eres tú la que no se preocupa por mí… tú no hiciste nada mientras yo no me comunicaba contigo…_

_- ¡Porque siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Me cansé Edward, ya estoy cansada! Le estoy poniendo todo de mí a esta relación, pero yo no puedo obligarte a que hagas lo mismo… sabes que a pesar de todo esto, te amo… y sí reconozco lo bueno que has hecho por mí siempre, pero esto tiene que cambiar… por todo lo bueno que yo hago por ti también, ¡tenemos una promesa Edward! – sus ojos y su rostro estaban como en trance. Jamás pensó que la tonta Bella saldría con tal planteo._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que haces por mí? – su pregunta me dejó helada, destruida. Quería creer que estaba tomándome el pelo… pero su confusión me demostraba lo contrario._

_- ¿Qué? – pregunté aún sin querer entender_

_- ¿Qué es lo que haces por mí?_

_- ¿No lo sabes?_

_- No – se rascó la nuca, como confundido-. ¿Podrías decírmelo, por favor?_

_- Eso tienes que saberlo tú, Edward, no tiene sentido que yo te lo diga…_

_- No te cuesta nada, porfi - y exploté. JURO que no quería… pero mi mente lo hizo por sí sola. Me levanté hecha una furia, y abrí la puerta._

_- NO_

_- ¿No?_

_- NO, ESO DIJE… ¡NO! Cuando sepas que es todo lo bueno que yo hago por ti… me llamas._

_- ¿Me estás echando? – preguntó carcajeando de forma arrogante._

_- No – sonreí-. Estoy pidiéndote que te vayas – bien, la ironía cada vez se apoderaba más de mi._

_- BIEN – gritó -, entonces esto termina aquí, Isabella._

_- ¿Estás seguro que quieres dejarme? – pregunté._

_- Sí_

_- Perfecto. Adiós Edward, mucha suerte – salió y cerré tan fuerte que pensé que la puerta se volvería giratoria. _

_Décima vez que me dejaba… que novedad. Repentinamente ese mal presentimiento se apoderó de toda mi alma, y por primera vez, sentí como las emociones se entrelazaban unas con otras._

_Entre lágrimas comencé a analizar todas las situaciones… una y otra vez._

_¿Sería este definitivamente el fin de nuestro noviazgo? ¿O tendríamos revancha? Algo me decía que el fin estaba tocando mi puerta… y lo había venido avisando... _

_… Y no me quedaron dudas cuando Alice me llamó tres días después contándome que había visto a su primo caminando de la mano de Tanya Denali, la estúpida con cara bonita y cuerpo de escándalo que se la daba de santa, cuando todos sabíamos que era fácil y además un ser por demás superficial. Tal para cual… después de lo que había hecho conmigo, haciéndome sentir humillada en todas las formas posibles, no podía hacer otra cosa más que desearle a él lo peor… por lo menos hasta que mi alma sanara y se encontrara recompuesta._

_Ese día había nacido mi nuevo yo, y lo sabía. Juré por mi vida amarme más de lo que lo hacía antes – que era muy poco – ya que sólo de esa forma podría querer a alguien en un futuro de una forma sana. Juré poner a mis amigos por delante de todo y también juré no volver a derrumbarme otra vez. Pero sobre todo… juré nunca más perdonar a Edward Cullen… y supe que tarde o temprano lo lograría._

_Pero el tiempo pasó… Ya hacía más de un año que todo había terminado… y yo seguía resentida, me había vuelto un ser frío que fracasaba en el amor una y otra vez, había salido co tipos... pero jamás encontré a nadie que me hiciera sentir como él..._

_…hasta que esos ojos azules pidieron mi atención._

_

* * *

_

_**SÉ QUE ME ATRASÉ MUCHO... PERO NO ENCONTRABA LAS FUERZAS SUFICIENTES PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR...**_

_**PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ LO QUE PROMETÍ.**_

_**Este capítulo es especial van a ser muy pocos los narrados por Bella, el resto serán de Edward. A partir del dos podremos ver las cosas... desde otro punto.**_

_**Los temas principales de la historia en gral. serán:**_

_**-**_ PERDERTE DE NUEVO - CAMILA

- ANTES O DESPUÉS - DAVID BISBAL

Y aquí están los enlaces para que vean las fotos y portadas:

**http : / s1176 . photobucket . com / albums / x333 / flormccartyoshea / VUELVEME % 20A % 20QUERER/**

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS... SINO NO VOY A SEGUIR!

_**Flor**_


	3. II: RIDIN' SOLO

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: RIDIN' SOLO - JASON DERULO  
**_

**Edward's POV**

9 de junio de 2010

_My friends are gonna be there t__oo… I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

Sentí la música aturdir mi oído derecho, sin saber de donde mierda provenía. Finalmente, aún sin abrir los ojos, recordé que era el tono de mensajes de mi móvil, ¿por qué carajos había dejado que Tanya activara esa estruendosa canción cuando prácticamente me obligaba a dejar el maldito celular prendido por si su madre llamaba desde Texas… ¡ni siquiera estábamos en mi casa! Seguramente llamaría al teléfono de línea. El amor te hace impresionantemente idiota.

- Eddie, ¡apaga eso! – se quejó mi novia a mi lado. Abrí un poco los ojos y tantee en la mesa de noche hasta encontrar el aparato. Era un mensaje de texto, ¡me cago en Dios! O mejor dicho, en mi novia-. ¿Quién es? –preguntó al notar que miraba la pantalla detenidamente..

- Es Jacob – me levanté un poco para poder leer mejor. Tanya frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- No lo sé… aún – apreté leer y sus palabras me provocaron una sonrisa, aunque también me pusieron un poquito de mal humor, ¿Qué pretenden? Estaba descansando como un bebé y probablemente roncando feliz como un hipopótamo…

_**Viernes próximo reunión en casa, ¡iremos a Zeus!**_

_**¿Advina qué?**_

_**J.-**_

Rápidamente puse responder, pues la verdad, me intrigaba lo que tenía para decirme. Mi amigo siempre salía con alguna cosa diferente o divertida. Aparte, hacía bastante que no pisaba una discoteca, y ya tenía ganas de embriagarme fuera de mi casa y hacer la mía sólo por una noche. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarle pasar que acababa de avisarme de los planes de una semana en adelante. Era un Neanderthal, pero mal o bien, también mi hermano del corazón.

_**Eres un hijo de puta por despertarme para avisarme eso, ¡Falta**__** casi una semana y apenas son las diez de la jodida mañana!**_

_**¿Qué tengo que adivinar?**_

_**E.-**_

Una vez que el texto se envió, volví a recostar la cabeza. Ya comenzaba a espabilarme y podía ver todo con más claridad. Miré primero a un lado. Efectivamente había acertado con la hora. El reloj dorado en forma de estrella marcaba las 10:03. En el cielo el Sol brillada aún sin llegar a su punto máximo, dándole a mis ojos un paisaje alucinante -la habitación de Tanya tenía una vista espectacular- El verano poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse notar. Gracias a Dios vivía en Phoenix y podía sentir la tibieza de los rayos ultravioletas en su máximo esplendor… y contaba con las piscinas públicas para no morirme insolado y mirar un par de traseros… ¡no me juzguen! Pero para eso están los ojos...

Volví a girar mi rostro hacia el lado contrario. Mi novia dormía plácidamente boca abajo, completamente desnuda, con su pelo largo y rubio cubriendo parte de su espalda. Ella era jodidamente atractiva, y muchos me decían que había sido una buena elección por mi parte... aunque un mínimo grupo de personas me decía que estar con ella era la peor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. Mi móvil volvió a sonar, sólo que esta vez logré callarlo antes de que ocurriera un desastre y a Tanya le agarrara un ataque de histeria.

_**Eres un holgazán, podrías empezar a hacer algo con tu vida aparte de coger**__**, embriagarte y dormir.**_

_**Por cierto, logré contactarme con los chicos: Em, Alice, Seth, etc.**_

_**Saldremos TODOS juntos**_

_**J-.**_

Sabía lo que significaba esa palabra con mayúscula y también sabía que Jake no mentiría con algo así. Noté que no había puesto los nombres de todos para que ella no apareciera en mi móvil y se originara una catástrofe. ELLA también estaría… a mi cerebro le costaba procesarlo y de golpe me sentí como la mierda.

_**Que bueno viejo… ¿algo más para decir?**_

_**E-.**_

La verdad es que mi alegría al responder era claramente falsa. No me daban las bolas para mirarla a la cara, y por supuesto, quise salirme por la tangente automáticamente. Su respuesta no tardo prácticamente nada en llegar, como si la estuviera elaborando desde antes.

_**Sí. Está terminantemente prohibido traer novias hijas de puta con cara de ardilla.**_

_**Eso es todo (no te enojes) Te amo hermano, nos vemos en estos días… y sino, te quiero el viernes a las 9 P.M. Sé puntual, tenemos que comprar el alcohol.**_

_**J-.**_

Cierto… no había mencionado que aquellos que no querían a mi novia eran quienes mejor me conocían y más amaban. Situación complicada… creo que era lo único malo de mi relación con la rubia en estos últimos dos años. Gracias a Dios tenía a mi antiguo grupo de escuela, que también lo formaba mi novia, no porque fuera compañera nuestra, ya que era dos años menor que nosotros, pero siempre había sido más extrovertida como para llevarse con ellos.

Intenté contener la risa luego de leer el texto. Debo admitir que parte de mí odiaba que Jacob la tratara así, ella después de todo era mi chica, la que cuidaba de mí, y me daba un sexo de puta madre desde hacía casi más de veinticuatro meses. Pero por otro lado, las bromas del perro de mi amigo eran geniales, simplemente no podías no reírte de ellas. De todas formas, no tenía nada para responderle, así que volví a dejar el celular al costado de la mesa – un lugar del que nunca debería haber salido si mi amigo fuese inteligente - y me relajé con la cabeza mirando al techo, mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre mi nuca. Sabía que no iba a volver a dormirme, pero tampoco quería que Tanya se desesperara al no encontrarme a su lado en la cama.

Una parte de mí aún no procesaba lo que Jake me había dicho. No es que me importara ni nada por el estilo… de hecho nunca más había vuelto a ver a Bella, pero el sentimiento de culpa se hacía presente cada tanto, cuando alguien o algo me la recordaba y la devolvía a mi memoria. Mi subconsciente entendía a la perfección que ella era demasiado para mí y por eso la había dejado ir. Yo tenía otro tipo de necesidades de las que ella, creo que no era tan consciente como creía. Hablando en un idioma básico, yo no estaba listo para el tipo de formalidad que ella quería para que me la montara, eso significaba: tener que verle la cara a su madre más seguido, quien seguramente se enteraría tarde o temprano que habíamos follado, soportar a su padre y su trabajo de lujo, quien siempre me había observado con cierto gesto asesino, y acompañarla a todas las putas reuniones familiares y convenciones sobre libros y películas aburridas que se le ocurriesen. Aquella no era mi onda. Tan simple como eso. Además Tanya me había venido dando vuelta hacía ya unos cuantos meses y siempre me había negado a avanzar con ella por el simple hecho de no herir a quien en ese momento era mi novia. Claramente la actual tenía mucha más experiencia y estaba mucho mejor formada de lo que jamás podría imaginar. Había sido un jodido suertudo en la vida, tenía que admitirlo. Tanya no estaba tan preocupada por los libros, el cine y el futuro, aunque era una chica súper inteligente educativamente hablando. Sus padres eran divertidos, parecían más sus amigos que otra cosa y hasta a veces daba la sensación de que se iban de viaje y nos dejaban la casa sola durante el fin de semana a propósito. Por supuesto, nosotros no lo desaprovechábamos. Sin mucho más que decir al respecto, este era el cielo para mí. Rara vez teníamos discusiones, e incluso no necesité engañarla muchas veces. La amaba, o por lo menos, la deseaba mucho y con eso me alcanzaba. Tenía casi 20 años y algo me decía que mi vida recién estaba empezando, y no había ninguna necesidad de apresurarla. Por el momento, la pasábamos bien, nuestra relación era exactamente un noviazgo sólo que sin todas las formalidades de mierda de cuando la cosa se ponía seria. Nos éramos fieles, o por lo menos eso decía yo. Conociéndola, nunca podría engañarme, lo que en parte, me beneficiaba.

De todas formas, ya estaba comenzando a afirmarme como un adulto. Después de un tiempo sabático había logrado conseguir una beca en la Universidad de Medicina, para cuando las vacaciones finalizaran, más por voluntad de mi padre que propia, pero al menos era un avance. Me quedaban un par de materias de la preparatoria aún pendientes, pero las daría bien al finalizar el receso. Estaba trabajando en una fábrica donde me pagaban bien y me alcanzaba para satisfacer mis necesidades básicas adolescentes, entiéndase por: gasolina para mi moto, Mc Donald's, regalos para mi novia, de vez en cuando un lindo motel para cortar con la rutina, whisky y cigarros. También estaba ahorrando para comprarme un Volvo c30 gris, el cual anhelaba desde que tenía memoria. Sabía que faltaba mucho para volver aquello posible, más teniendo en cuenta que mis padres y yo pertenecíamos a una clase media, pero por el momento, era mi único sueño a realizar.

No sé en que momento volví a sumirme la inconsciencia, pero supe que no fue mucho antes de sentir ese cosquilleo que me recorría el cuello. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con el cuerpo de mi novia sobre mí, besándome. Era tan tierna.

- Buenos días, dormilón – dijo desordenándome un poco más el pelo.

- ¿Dormilón yo? ¿Qué me dices de ti? – comenzamos a reír.

- Bien… admito que yo también. Son las once y media de la mañana, ¿qué quieres hacer?

- Sabes perfectamente lo que tengo ganas de hacer – insinué enarcando una ceja. Ella sonrió seductoramente como bien sabía hacer.

- Lamento informarte que cuando fui al baño me encontré con una sorpresa…

- Español por favor

- Tengo el período amor, – dijo con una mueca torcida-. Tendremos que dejarlo para la semana que viene… - rió por la cara de culo que debía tener.

- Sí, para la semana que viene – repetí a desgana y volví a desplomarme en el colchón.

- ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo? – preguntó pegándome almohadonazos suaves.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que haga?

- Si te preparo el desayuno… ¿me ayudas a ordenar mi armario y separar la ropa de invierno y de verano?

- No lo sé – dije expresando falsa duda con un gesto burlón.

- ¡Edward!

- Claro que te ayudaré, nena – le besé la frente y le pegué una nalgadita cuando se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina escaleras abajo.

Mientras mi novia preparaba el desayuno comencé a recorrer la habitación buscando algo para matar el rato. Ya el sueño se me había ido, y además había prometido no volver a dormirme. Divisé la cámara digital de Tanya dentro de su funda sobre la biblioteca de revistas que abarcaba una de las paredes del cuarto por completo. Sabía que ella había tomado un montón de fotografías durante el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y se me ocurrió mirarlas.

Tomé el artefacto con ambas manos por temor a que se me cayera, y la encendí al mismo tiempo que volvía a poner mi culo en el colchón. Un pequeño cartel me indicó que había más de 300 imágenes, así que tendría para un rato.

La primera fotografía era una de Tanya en su habitación antes de partir a la fiesta. Llevaba un vestido color turquesa de tirantes, que le había regalado yo la navidad pasada. Haber ido a una cama solar le sentaba de maravilla, era difícil de describir lo hermoso que le sentaba ese color con su piel tostada por el calor. Llevaba unos zapatos plateados y un colgante haciendo juego. Estaba peinada con una media coleta y sonreía de forma fresca.

Las siguientes diez o quince fotos eran de ella con sus amigas – exceptuando a Zafrina, por supuesto- en el living de la casa haciendo diferente poses tontas y demás. Había una de ellas en la que salió con la lengua afura y los ojos desviados que me hizo reír muchísimo.

Seguí pasando las imágenes y pude encontrar algunas fotos de las chicas arriba del taxi, otras del grupo de sus amigos esperando a que la cumpleañera apareciera – ya que era una fiesta sorpresa que Tanya había organizado en la casa de la agasajada- , otras de Zafrina llorando y abrazándose con todos sus amigos y finalmente llegaron las fotos de la fiesta. El jardín estaba lleno de antorchas y decoraciones con globos, velas y demás.

Seguí pasando las fotos una y otra vez por la pantalla y debo admitir que me aburría un poco. Mi novia no faltaba en ninguna captura, siempre salía con cien amigos distintos, o bailando, o con un vaso en la mano, así que me extrañó que de repente su rostro dejara de aparecer. Faltaban alrededor de veinte fotos para terminar de verlas todas, cuando una me llamó particularmente la atención.

A simple vista, no había nada extraño en ella. Un grupo enorme de gente se aglomeró para salir con sus mejores caras de ebrios. Pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió. En la oscuridad se veía una mancha turquesa apoyada contra la pared. Me asusté al pensar que tal vez aquella era Tanya que se sentía descompuesta o muy ebria y no me lo había contado. PERO ME EQUIVOQUÉ. Y no saben cómo. Al poner zoom al máximo, no sólo descubrí que mi amor se sentía perfectamente bien, sino que también un tipo estaba sobre ella besándola apasionadamente. No tardé tampoco en darme cuenta que sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del chico, a quien segundos después reconocí como Roger, el ex novio de mi actual y primo de su mejor amiga. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era un jodido cornudo. Jamás mi ego había resultado tan herido.

Pronto los ojos se me nublaron de la ira. Y para rematarla, Tanya apareció con la bandeja llena de comida, envuelta en una bata de seda y tarareando una canción que a ambos nos gustaba.

- Aquí está su desayuno, señor Cullen – dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento la cámara cayó al suelo. Una parte de mi estaba en shock, mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo-. Eddie, ¿cuántas veces te dije que cuides…?

- ¡Cierra el pico! – de repente volví a la realidad, dejando a la rubia sorprendida por mi reacción.

- ¿Edward qué te ocurre?

- ¡Me estuviste engañando! – grité y me puse de pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo preguntas eso? – me miró como indignada. Que puta buena actriz que era.

- ¡No te lo estoy preguntando Tanya! ¡Mira en la maldita cámara!

- ¿Qué quieres que mire en la cámara? – preguntó.

- ¡Eres tan hipócrita! – le grité y le di un leve empujón logrando que se desequilibrara y casi tirara la bandeja.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – gritó furiosa.

- ¿Loco? – en un arrebato de rabia empujé el desayuno entero de costado logrando que cayera al suelo y todo se rompiera y desparramara por doquier. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos-. Estoy muy loco, y tú y yo ¡hemos terminado! Te vi besándote con Roger, Tanya, ¡eres una jodida basura! ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Edward, puedo explicarlo, ¡estaba ebria! – mentirosa. Era una muy jodida mentirosa. Y yo ya comenzaba a hastiarme.

- ¡Estamos ebrios y drogados todos los putos fines de semana y jamás se te dio por meterte con otros! Ya deja de excusarte de una jodida vez y acepta que eres una zorra.

- Edward… por favor.

- Me largo – comencé a tomar mi ropa que estaba en la silla al lado de la puerta.

- Mi amor, por favor, moriré si me dejas – Tanya no paraba de llorar, yo hice caso omiso a sus súplicas. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y quiso sujetarme del codo.

- ¡Edward! – aullaba, mientras intentaba detenerme.

- ¡Suéltame Tanya maldita sea! – moví el brazo hacia atrás logrando que cayera a escasos centímetros de la bandeja destrozada. Gracias a Dios no se lastimó ni nada, o hubiese tenido que quedarme allí y se hubiese desencadenado una catástrofe.

- ¡Edward! – sus gritos de dolor, daban miedo, puedo jurarlo, pero la rabia que tenía en mi pecho no me dejaba retroceder. Tampoco quería hacerlo, aunque para mi sorpresa, el pecho no dolía… no como esa vez cuando… no, no viene al caso lo que pasó esa vez.

Salí pitando de la casona de los Denali, apenas llevaba puesto mi bermuda e iba maniobrando para colocarme las sandalias de verano mientras caminaba intentando captar el poco aire que el calor abrasador permitía inhalar. Una vez que subí a mi motocicleta, me puse mi remera sin mangas y aceleré. Había un solo lugar en el que quería estar en ese momento.

- Vaya viejo, no te esperaba – Jake salió a mi encuentro luciendo apenas unos bóxer

- Yo tampoco pensé que vendría, pero necesito hablar con alguien – iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero su brazo me detuvo. Me miró con la cabeza gacha y se rascó la nuca.

- Esto… Edward… estoy ocupado.

- ¿Quién vendría a follar contigo en pleno mediodía? –pregunté intrigado.

_- ¡JAKE! ¿Puedes apurarte por favor?_ – ese grito me iluminó. Revolee los ojos y luego lo miré a mi amigo de forma sarcástica.

- Dijiste que ya no ibas a cogerte a Leah…

- ¡La tía Sue la trajo porque dijo que ella también iba a estar sola y le pareció bien que almorcemos juntos!

- El incesto es ilegal…

- ¡Hey! Antes los hombres se casaban con sus primas – frunció el ceño.

- ¡Hey! – lo imité con tono burlón – Estamos en el siglo XXI.

- Edward, si no te molesta, quiero foll…

- Tanya me puso los cuernos.

- ¿QUÉ? – sus ojos parecían salidos de sus cuencas.

- ¿Vas a hacer que lo repita? – rodé los ojos y me apoyé contra la columna del recibidor.

- Espérame un segundo – salió corriendo hacia dentro y debido al tamaño de su casa pude escuchar lo que le decía a su prima hermana.

_- Leah… Edward está aquí, ha tenido un problema. Diviértete un rato solita, ¿puedes? Busca en el tercer cajón de la cómoda_ – sí, mi amigo era un ninfómano asqueroso, y lo peor de todo: no tenía vergüenza. A pesar de eso, en ese momento hasta pensaba que debí haber sido como él siempre y no meterme en esos rollos asquerosos relacionados con el amor.

Gracias a Dios el perro apareció de nuevo frente a mí – esta vez, con una camiseta puesta – y me hizo pasar a la cocina. Tomé mi lugar habitual en su mesa y finalmente me tumbé sobre la silla. Mi amigo se sentó enfrentado a mí.

- Yo sabía – rompió el silencio muy calmado. ¿Cómo pudo haberme ocultado algo así? Recordé entonces que más de una vez lo habíamos comparado a él físicamente con Roger… ¿había sido en realidad…? Finalmente me maldije a mí mismo y a mi bronca internamente por sospechar de él, ya que aquella noche se la había pasado conmigo jugando al Play Station.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunté, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¡No! – se corrigió y negó con la cabeza-. No es que supiera que la zorra lo había hecho… simplemente me imaginaba que algo así iba a ocurrir. Esa pendeja siempre me dio mala espina y creo que al fin me entiendes.

- Sí, creo que ahora sí lo hago.

- Cuéntame todo – dijo mientras se paraba y sacaba dos cervezas de la heladera. Una vez que volvió a su lugar, comencé a describir la situación.

Mi amigo me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras le contaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido. Mi amigo pocas veces acotaba cosas, y me sorprendió mucho el silencio que nos invadió al terminar.

- ¡Jake por favor dime algo!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Esto me pone feliz. No porque tú estés mal, sabes que eres como mi hermano y te amo viejo, pero estoy alegre porque necesitaba a mi amigo Edward de nuevo. Además… eres un pillo – me miró divertido-. Tú también la engañaste… cosa que estaba bien, por supuesto… pero ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Estás libre como un pajarito y tenemos que aprovecharlo.

- ¿Qué propones? – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin dudas el buen humor estaba volviendo y sólo podía agradecérselo a él.

- Tú y yo, esta noche, alcohol, mujeres y Rock & Roll, ¿qué dices?

- Debería decir que no... - agaché la cabeza-. Pero aceptaré, creo que será lo mejor... – me paré y nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo.

- Espero que ya que no estás con ella pares con... nada - dijo una vez que me soltó.

- ¿Con qué? - por supuesto que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- Con las pastillas Ed, ya no sé como hacer para que me escuches... sabes que me gusta el alcohol y todo eso... pero no estoy a favor de las drogas ilegales, para nada.

- Jake, sabes que no lo hago con frecuencia - mentí-. Además Tanya no es ni fue ni será la responsable de eso- mentí de nuevo.

- Está bien... sólo espero que elimines eso de tu sistema de una buena vez.

- Lo hare.

- Pasaré a buscarte entonces a las once, Edward EX maricotas Cullen.

-Te estaré esperando… y creo que me voy, necesitas descargar tensiones.

- ¿Acaso me lees la mente? – dijo sacando la lengua

- Sí, probablemente lo hago.

Me despedí y me encaminé a casa. Pasé el resto del día haciendo nada, sólo la televisión, la cama y la computadora gastaban mi tiempo.

Casi sin darme cuenta la hora de irme llegó, y Jacob apareció con su Volkswagen Rabbit para irnos a la disco. Cuando llegamos a la ruta, bajé del todo la ventanilla y saqué la cabeza hacia fuera. Aún no podía creer la cantidad de emociones que me habían azotado ese día, pero por más extraño que resultara… me sentía libre. No le debía a partir de ese momento excusas a nadie, y podía hacer lo que se me antojara, expresarme como quería… joder que eso se sentía putamente hermoso.

Al llegar allí y quedarme con mi amigo, perdí la noción de las horas, los minutos… y los vasos que bebí. Estaba disfrutando y a pesar de que a veces la cara de Tanya se me venía a la mente, pronto salía de mi sistema gracias a la cantidad innumerable de Tequilas que tragué y un par de pastillas que tomé en el baño... odiaba hacer eso pero me hacían sentirme más relajado, además, no eran tan ilegales como Jacob decía... sólo que no había que mezclarlas con alcohol.

Cuando quise darme cuenta de mi estado, estaba enfrente de una pared, completamente mareado, acorralando a una chica de rulos, y acariciándole los pechos. La pequeña joven, que no debía pasar los dieciocho, besaba bien, pero sin duda ese no entraba en mi podio de mejores besos… para nada.

- Martha – gemí cuando sentí su rodilla acariciar mi pene por encima de mi pantalón.

- Es Maggie – dijo con vos entrecortada… y justo en ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos y mi mundo se derrumbó.

Al parecer había estado tan ebrio o tan pasado que no me había dado cuenta de que esa mirada podía llegar a significar tanto. Sus ojos achocolatados se posaron en mí, y por más que intenté retenerlas, todas mis defensas se fueron al demonio.

Esa puta mirada llegaba en uno de los peores momentos de mi jodida vida para terminar de cagarla.

Preso de una ira irrefrenable, solté a Martha o Maggie o como mierda se llamara y salí pitando de allí dentro, para despejar mi cabeza.

Lo que jamás pensé fue que esa imagen se encargaría de atormentarme por el resto de la semana… y los meses que le seguían.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

_Bueno, acá está el capítulo que prometí. A partir de ahora todos serán Edward's POV, salvo algunas partes donde Bella tomará el poder (_?)

No sé si se habrán dado cuenta... pero Edward tiene bastantes problemas. Básicamente es un desastre. Las pastillas que toman son esas que se les recetan a la gente con problemas de nervios y demás. No es éxtasis ni ninguna sustancia de esas, pero sigue siendo nociva. Claramente lo hace para pasarla bien, sin medir las consecuencias.

**_¿Por qué estoy haciendo a un Edward tan atormentado y problemático?_**: **MUY SIMPLE**

_- Me cansé_ de los Edwards perfectos que son mucha cosa para Bella y por eso se meten en todas las polleras habidas y por haber y ni siquiera le prestan atención a quienes los aman de verdad.

_- Me cansé_ de los Edwards rebeldes que al final resultan ser buenos y sensibles y Bella sigue sintiéndose inferior con ellos.

- _Me cansé_ de los Edward ricos y exitosos y de las Bella camareras y humildes torpes e inservibles.

_Así que así va a ser a partir de ahora:_

**Bella va a ser una chica muy inteligente, fresca, divertida, perfecta y mucha cosa, con el novio perfecto, y Edward va a tener que luchar desde las sombras... ¡PODER FEMENINO!** AL ATAQUE jajajajajajajajajajajaj

_Tengo un par de cosas para aclarar acerca de la actualización:_

A pesar de que el primer capítulo si está relacionado con mi vida personal, **ESTE CAPÍTULO Y LOS QUE VENDRÁN SONS TOTALMENTE AJENOS A MI HISTORIA DE VIDA. ESTO JAMÁS PASÓ, YO NO SOY BELLA Y MUCHO MENOS EDWARD ES MI EX NOVIO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. Solo para que lo sepan.**

**Como verán, Jacob no es nada más que un buen amigo de los chicos, sobre todo de Edward, en esta historia... y para ser honestos... él sí está inspirado en un amigo a quien quiero muchísimo, jaja (que cabe aclarar que no ha tenido relaciones con su prima, es solo para enfatizar el personaje).**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero sus reviews! Tanto "El Protegido" Como el capítulo 3 de esta historia están en proceso. En estos días lo más probable es que actualice la primer historia (donde además pediré de su ayuda para que me voten en el TParamore Contest)**

**Los adoro! FLOR  
**


	4. III: I SEE YOU

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: I SEE YOU - MIKA**_

Me desperté la mañana del día siguiente en posición fetal y con una resaca para veinte personas. Los huesos y músculos me dolían… descifré entonces que había sido por la extraña e incómoda posición en la que había dormido. Me costó caer en la cuenta de que no estaba en casa la de Tanya, sino en la de Jacob, que al parecer había tenido que dormir en el sillón de la sala por mi culpa. Decidí moverme y sentarme, apoyando mis pies en el frío mármol. Un mareo invadió mi cuerpo y casi me hace caerme otra vez sobre la almohada, pero me recuperé a tiempo, tomando mi cabello con ambas manos y apoyando mis codos en mis muslos. Claramente ya estaba acostumbrado a cargar con lo sucedido la noche anterior. Rápidamente empecé a sentirme un poco mejor. Una vez que despejé la mente, la realidad cayó sobre mi cabeza como un balde de agua helada en pleno invierno, pero creo que por fin había comenzado a comprender como eran las cosas. Lo mío con mi ex novia… aparentemente no estaba predestinado en absoluto, y al parecer yo había sido el último en darse cuenta, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y eso era bastante satisfactorio. Bien, al fin una buena.

Lo que aún no podía entender era el episodio ocurrido en el club. Recordaba vagamente el rostro de aquella chica que había besado y manoseado, y sentí asco de mi mismo. Tampoco es que me acordara exactamente como había pasado todo, pero por supuesto, y no podría ser para menos, la imagen de ese par de ojos que me recordaban a aquella chica que no había querido nombrar por tanto tiempo, se estaba haciendo carne en mí. En cuanto a eso, mi cerebro claramente me había declarado la guerra y ahora funcionaba en otra frecuencia, haciendo que su función básica fuera joderme mi ya muy jodida vida. Pero creo que también eso estaba bien de todas maneras. Prefería tener eso en mente antes que seguir pensando que había sido cornudo… ¡yo! ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Sí… ahora tendría que cambiar mi segundo nombre a Fracasado… no me quedaría mal, si fuéramos al caso.

- Al fin despiertas – mi amigo se acercó, sacándome de mis pensamientos, con una pastilla rosa en la mano y un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté confundido. Pensaba que a mi amigo no le gustaban los medicamentos.

- Es sólo una pastilla para la resaca, ¿acaso crees que te daría una de esas mierdas que te gusta tomar? – dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo me encogía de hombros – Ten – me extendió ambas cosas – te aconsejaría que te vayas a seguir durmiendo a tu casa. Tu madre llamó y sabe que estás aquí, además la textee desde tu celular anoche, pero mañana trabajas y luces terrible, hermano.

- ¿Tan fea pinta tengo? – pregunté haciendo una mueca torcida.

- Eres… - dudó- como una mezcla de adolescente con el corazón roto y solterón que se fue de juerga durante todo un día. Estás… feo, y creo que eso es bastante complicado de lograr.

- ¿Primero me dices que soy un desastre y luego tu YO aputazado me dice lindo?... Mejor llámame un taxi no vaya a ser que te me tires encima y amenaces con chupármela – bromeé.

- ¿Por qué no me la chupas tú, idiota? – se acercó y me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro que me hizo tambalearme.

- Me encantaría – dije con voz afeminada y batiendo las pestañas, cosa que hizo que ambos explotáramos en carcajadas.

- De acuerdo, ahora soy yo el que quiere que te vayas – Jake rió una vez más y se alejó por el pasillo en busca del teléfono.

Diez minutos más tarde un coche amarillo se estacionó en la puerta de Jacob para esperarme. Uno poco después, me encontraba ya en la sala de mi casa, rogando para que mi madre no me viera con esa pinta. Corrí en puntillas hasta mi habitación, entré a mi baño, me pegué una ducha rápida y salí en bóxer a buscarla. Fue así que descubrí una nota en la mesa de la cocina que decía que estaba en la Iglesia. Ahora podía decir que literalmente me cagaba en Dios. Me había duchado apresuradamente para nada, así que dejé una nota en el mismo papel, que decía que ya había llegado y que estaba durmiendo.

Arrastré nuevamente mis pies hasta mi cuarto, me desplomé en la cama y dejé que la inconsciencia se apoderara de mí. No quería pensar en nada más. Estaba claro que me sentía mal físicamente por la borrachera, pero lo estaba también al parecer por la cantidad de vueltas que daba mi cabeza. Además, un presentimiento que no era precisamente bueno, se estaba apoderando del poco grado de cordura que me quedaba.

Debo confesar que prácticamente me desmayé. Podría haberse desatado la Tercera Guerra Mundial en mi cuarto yo jamás me hubiese percatado de ello. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos vi el Sol colarse por mi ventana y al despertador marcar las nueve. Mi cara de WTF debía de llegar hasta el piso… ¡había dormido casi 18 horas! Mi madre apareció segundos después con una bandeja llena de comida. Me recordó automáticamente a lo sucedido el sábado.

- Buenos días dormilón – la voz tierna de Esme logró sacarme una sonrisa.

- Hola Ma – depositó el desayuno a un costado de la cama – gracias.

- Todo para ti, mi Cielo – todo para mí y yo sólo podía hacer pendejadas todo el tiempo. No pude evitar tragar en seco-. Te noto algo triste desde el otro día… ¿ocurrió algo? – y ahí estaba la única puta pregunta que no quería contestar.

- Rompí con Tanya – dije secamente mientras bebía un largo trago de café.

- Ah – respondió secamente con algo oculto en su rostro, ¿estaba ella acaso ocultando su sonrisa o eran sólo ideas mías? Otro detalle: a ella tampoco le gustaba mi ex-. Eres joven, nene, vas a enamorarte muchas veces más –dijo con una sonrisa y supe que ese tema estaba cerrado-. Emmett llamó hace un rato. Dijo que te pasará a buscar en media hora, ¡estate listo! – cerró la puerta al salir y me dejó solo para comenzar a prepararme. Lunes con Emmett… definitivamente sería un día largo… MUY largo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- Y eso es todo – concluí como por décima vez de contar lo cornudo que era, mientras terminábamos de descargar unas cajas con clavos del camión-. No ha llamado desde entonces.

- Mierda – el oso abrió los ojos como platos. Finalmente sonrió satisfecho-. Yo sabía que era una puta – Okay, ya eran tres que se alegraban por mi desdicha. Sencillamente impresionante.

- ¿Alguien más va a decirme eso? – rodé los ojos.

- Has estado ciego mucho tiempo, compañero… era hora de que abrieras los ojos.

- Lo sé – suspiré y decidí cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué te parece si salimos el miércoles, tú y yo solos a beber algo luego del trabajo?

- Yo… no puedo – me miró afligido-. Verás… Rosalie anda con el asunto… y como está algo melancólica voy a acompañarla a que se compre ropa. Le diré que le queda todo hermoso y eso… no ha parado de llorar y comer chocolate desde el viernes.

- Mucha suerte con eso – dije y exploté en carcajadas.

- Edward, no seas inmaduro. Es mi novia y la amo, y si ella está mal, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla sonreír – Emmett se había vendido al lado de la melosidad. Realmente lo compadecía-. Que tu no te hayas enamorado no significa que el resto tengamos novias solo para coger – eso había sido un golpe bajo.

- Sí que me he enamorado –dudé-. Y de dos…

- Creo que deberías analizar la palabra amor, sin ofender Edward… hace años que no te veo dispuesto a hacer feliz a ninguna mujer. No digo que esté mal… es sólo que no tendrías que juzgarme – mi amigo se encogió de hombros y supe que tenía razón. Miré la hora y gracias a Dios, el turno había terminado.

- Nos vemos el viernes, Emm, dile a Rose que se mejore.

- Adiós Ed. Saludos a Carlisle y a Esme.

Sinceramente, la charla de aquel lunes me dejó algo tarado. No paraba de pensar en que tal vez Emmett tuviese razón. No quería que fuera así, pero tarde o temprano debería descubrir por mis propios medios si lo que mi amigo decía era cierto o no. Los días pasaron rápido, había estado trabajando como siempre hasta las tres de la tarde y había aceptado una especie de trabajo ayudando a mi padre en el hospital con cosas básicas, como poner inyecciones y eso. Algo más de dinero por hacer poco. Me venía bien.

El día que todo el problema empezó, me levanté gracias a mi teléfono celular. Realmente creí que era Tanya, ya que había intentado comunicarse conmigo durante toda la semana, pero me sorprendió el nombre que apareció en la pantalla.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¡Hola primito!_ – una voz chillona hizo que despegara mi oído del auricular por unos instantes.

- ¿Qué hay, Alice? – pregunté feliz de poder hablar con la enana.

_- Nada nuevo, ¿qué tal tú Ed? Hace mucho que no hablamos…_

- No vas a creer todo lo que sucedió en dos semanas – dije mientras me levantaba y abría las cortinas de mi cuarto. Los rayos solares se colaron por el cristal dejándome algo ciego.

_- Yo… hablé algo con Jake._

- ¿Qué? ¿Estaban recordando viejos tiempos? – mi mejor amigo y mi prima habían salido durante un tiempo, así que bromeé con lo suyo para salirme por la tangente…

_- No seas pendejo y quieras evadir lo de Tanya con eso, Edward_ - … pero claramente mi prima de sangre me cagó bien cagado pues me conocía mejor incluso que yo.

- Alice – suspiré-, no hay mucho que acotar, si hablaste con Jacob probablemente sepas todo y más.

_- Sólo tu puedes decirme como te sientes por dentro realmente, por más que tu amigo me explique lo que pasó o no…_

- Yo… - me rasqué la nuca- estoy bien. Es extraño, pero no tuve ningún ataque emo ni nada de eso. De verdad está terminado… le deseo lo mejor y espero que sea feliz, pero no conmigo.

_- Con todo respeto primo…_ - dijo tranquila y supe que se avecinaba un tsunami.

- Dime…

_- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES DESEARLE LO MEJOR A ESA… ¡PUTA!_ – gritó como una loca de remate, dejándome sin tímpanos. Maldito duende del mal-. _Te engaño, te usó, te pisoteó, ¿Y tú le deseas felicidad y buenas vibras? ¡Estás loooo-quito!_ – sí… probablemente estarán pensando lo mismo que yo… ya iban cuatro personas, y sabía que faltaban más por sumar.

- Gracias por recordármelo, prima, yo también te quiero – rodé los ojos y me encaminé hasta la cocina. Tomé una cerveza de la heladera y me senté en la mesa. Bebía alcohol por la mañana, ¿algún problema con eso?

_- Lo siento… pero es que, ¡Dios! ¡Merece la muerte! Lenta y dolorosa… que le saquen las tripas y…_

- Alice…

_- Lo sé_ – respiró hondo y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos que aproveché para prender un cigarro – _tengo que aprender a controlar mis emociones… no lo hago con mala intensión._

- Eso lo tengo claro enana, no te preocupes – decidí cambiar de tema porque claramente la situación no daba para más-. ¿Cómo te va con Jazz?

_- ¡Genial!_ – Ok, tercera vez que tenía que apartar el teléfono debido a sus chillidos-. _Hoy rendía un final de Historia. Hace un rato llamó para avisar que estaba ingresando y que a eso de las tres le darían los resultados, así que me voy de compras con Rose_

- ¿No fue con Emmett el miércoles? – pregunté algo confundido.

- _En realidad… cuando ella llegó a lo de Emm, fue al baño y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba menstruando y bueno… prefirieron no salir…_ - ¿hacía falta aclarar que odiaba a mis amigos? - _Además también vendrá Bella_.– Bella. BELLA. PUTA MADRE. Había olvidado que era viernes. Y no era cualquier viernes, era EL jodido viernes del reencuentro. Me bebí de un sopetón lo que quedaba de cerveza en la botella y me atraganté como idiota. Al sentir que tosía, mi prima habló de nuevo.

_- Edward… ¿Edward estás bien?_

- Perfectamente – dije con vos ahogada.

_- Bien, como te decía… iré con Rose y Bella y compraremos lindos atuendos para las tres_ – Carajo.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – pregunté casi sin pensarlo y me arrepentí al instante. Me di un manotazo en la frente por estúpido.

_- ¿Bella?_ – no, mi mamá-_… fue fenomenal volver a verla después de ¿cuánto? Creo que siete meses… nos teníamos algo olvidadas, pero estamos empezando a juntarnos las tres como en los viejos tiempos. Ella luce radiante y dijo que tiene una sorpresa para darnos a todos._

- Amo las sorpresas – dije de forma sarcástica-. De todas maneras… - preferí cambiar de tema - ¿por qué me llamaste si ya sabías lo de Tanya? – otra vez pronunciar su nombre no me produjo nada.

- _Ya te lo dije… ¿no puedo acaso llamar a mi primito lindo para ver como está?_

- Dilo ya, Alice

- _De acuerdo_ – suspiró-. _El auto de Jasper se averió y además tiene que ir al médico a la noche, así que Peter lo llevará a lo de Jake cuando vuelvan. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme con tu linda motito?_

- Dijiste que la odiabas…

- _Anda_ – posiblemente estaría haciendo uno de esos pucheros propios de ella- _son solo unas cuadritas… porfi, porfi._

- De acuerdo, estate lista a las nueve.

- _¡Sí! ¿Sabías que te amo? Nos vemos esta noche, ¡chiao!_ – y sin más me cortó. No pude evitar reír. Así era el terremoto de mi prima.

Luego de dejar el teléfono en mi bolso de trabajo… el bicho de la curiosidad me picó.

_- ¿Qué habrá sido de Bella durante todos estos años?_ – pensé mientras encendía el ordenador. Mi computadora era una de las más nuevas, así que tardó muy poco en encenderse y entrar a Internet. Ingresé a Facebook y escribí en el buscador: Bella Swan.

Lo que vi en ese momento no tuvo precio. Hacía siete meses que no actualizaba su página, pero todo eso me importó una mierda al observar su foto de perfil. Era una foto de cuerpo entero de ella abrazada a una chica de cabello color bronce con ondas. También era muy bella… pero lo que me dejó estúpido fueron las curvas de mi ex novia. Me hubiese gustado saber cuando le habían crecido los pechos y el trasero y deseé haber estado presente cuando eso ocurrió. De repente, los pantalones me apretaron. Recordaba las erecciones instantáneas que me provocaba mi ex… sólo de verla se me paraba. Algo vergonzoso de admitir… pero lo que más me molestaba era saber que ella seguía provocando lo mismo que hacía dos años, ¡necesitaba madurar con urgencia! Apagué la máquina apretando el botón con furia y salí de mi casa con sueño, mal humor y empalmado. Que simpático.

Fui a trabajar con esa jodida imagen en la cabeza, que dudaba fuera difícil de sacar… seguiría preguntándome por el resto del día que carajos le había dado Reneé de comer a su "pequeña". Esa no podía ser mi ex… por todos los Cielos.

A pesar de haberlo insultado hasta en griego más de una vez, Diosito me mandó una desde arriba. A las doce del mediodía ya estaba en mi casa debido a que en la empresa había algunos problemas de organización. Recibí un mensaje de Alice que decía que acompañaría a Jasper al médico y que ella compraría más bebida, que sólo nos preocupáramos por lo que quisiéramos tomar el resto. Ya que los gustos de Alice eran bastante peculiares… esa era una buena noticia, además de que por supuesto, no tendría que traerla detrás de mí en la motocicleta chillando porque iba a altas velocidades.

Me vestí bastante clásico para ir a lo de Jake. Jeans algo desgastados, zapatillas Nike y una remera blanca con cuello V que marcaba mis pocos abdominales. Pasé por una despensa y compré un Whiskey más, por si las dudas. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Jacob, mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Diga? – ni siquiera me detuve a mirar quien era. Y mierda que me arrepentí por no haberlo hecho.

_- Edward… Edward, ¿cómo estás?_

- ¿Qué mierda quieres Tanya?

_- Por favor, no cortes el teléfono… quiero hablar contigo Edward. Estoy arrepentida. Te amo y te extraño._

- Debiste haberlo pensado antes – en ese momento mi amigo abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando le extendí la botella que tenía en mi mano.

-_ Pero…_

- ¡Pero nada Tanya! Somos pasado, ¿de acuerdo? No me busques ni vuelvas a llamarme – corté el teléfono y lo tiré bruscamente sobre la mesa mientras me sentaba en una silla y aferraba mis manos a mi cabello.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Jacob una vez que me relajé

- Tanya – bufé-. Está desesperada por hablar conmigo, creo que no entiende que se terminó… hace cinco días que no para de llamar.

- Ya te dejará en paz, créeme.

- Eso espero – revolee el celular y ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras mi mejor amigo sacaba más botellas de alcohol del refrigerador.

- ¿Sabes? No quiero sonar hijo de puta – gritó sorpresivamente haciéndome saltar de la silla-, pero me gustas más soltero. Te dije que no durarías mucho más con la cara de ardilla… y que no era buena gente.

- Te recuerdo que salimos durante casi dos años – rodé los ojos – y deja de decirle así, por más que ahora la deteste me enferme que la compares con un roedor.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que se parezca a uno… además no puedo evitarlo – giró la cabeza para mirarme mientras se servía un Whiskey y le deba un largo trago-, sabes que jamás la aguanté.

- Como sea… - rodé los ojos y miré para el otro lado

- Y mejor no voy a ponerme a hablar de tus novias porque sabes lo que pienso… y se que no te agradará que te siga molestando con el "yo te dije a quien debías elegir" por el resto de tu vida – su móvil sonó en ese momento. Miró la pantalla y su boca formó una perfecta "o"-. Hablando de Roma… - soltó una carcajada y apretó la tecla verde-. Hola Bella…

Juro que me quedé duro en ese momento. En realidad era difícil descifrar si me quedé o me puse, aunque creo que ambas, ¿qué pretendían? Después de dos largos años de no saber casi nada de ella y de ver una foto nueva de una Bella increíblemente caliente, hoy por fin volvería a enfrentar a mi ex novia. Me parecía fenomenal que nos volviéramos a ver todos los que algún día fuimos amigos. Extrañaba la relación obsesiva entre Alice y Jasper, las idas y vueltas de Rose y Emmett y a los pedófilos de Quil, Embry y Seth, aunque tenía miedo de empalmarme de nuevo como un adolescente hormonal de mierda al ver a Isabella.

- Espero que tu amiguita esté buena, necesito acción. Adiós tontita – sin más, mi amigo cortó el teléfono y volvió a lo suyo

- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – titubee como un estúpido.

- ¡Ahí está! – me señaló, saltando – todavía te interesa.

- ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Por supuesto que no! – mentí-. Lo nuestro terminó hace años…

- Como digas, como digas – el muy idiota me seguía sobrando – mi amiguita Bella, me preguntó si habría lugar para uno más en casa. Calculando que será una compañerita de esas calientes que van con ella al instituto, le dije que sí.

- ¿Y qué tal si tiene un novio nuevo?

- ¿Te estás oyendo? – empezó a carcajear otra vez-. Estamos hablando de la virgen Bella Swan. Nunca más volvió a tener pareja después de ti, mi cielo… la chica se dedica a vivir la vida y pasar de sapo en sapo… siempre siéndole fiel a su castidad. - Ambos reímos esta vez. Mi amigo tenía razón, debía de seguir siendo una santurrona mojigata… tal como cuando la dejé – me invadió una sensación de culpa que decidí dejar de lado. Yo no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera así… o tal vez sí.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_20/6/2008_

_- Edward, tenemos que hablar – dijo Bella completamente sonrojada-. Es… es importante._

_- ¿Ocurre algo amor? – la tomé por la cintura y le besé el cuello tiernamente-. No me asustes- Estábamos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños en casa. Ya no estaba tan borracho como antes, y realmente me estaba preocupando verla tan tensa y temerosa._

_- No es nada malo… sólo quería comentarte sobre una decisión que tomé._

_- ¿Qué decisión tomaste?_

_- Sabes que te amo…_

_- Como yo a ti, pero ve al grano, de veras me asustas._

_- Tengo un punto, lo juro._

_- Entonces, te escucho._

_- Creo que llegó la hora…_

_- ¿La hora de qué?_

_- De "eso"_

_- Bellu, te lo ruego, dame una pista o habla sin rodeos…_

_- Quiero que hagamos el amor – su declaración me dejó mudo. Cuando reaccioné sólo atiné a preguntarle:_

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Sí. Te amo y sé que es contigo con quien quiero estar – la alcé en el aire y la besé profundamente, intentando transmitirle todo mi amor, que a veces me costaba expresar._

_- Prometo cuidarte, lo juro. Tú eres mi vida._

_- Y tú la mía – me sonrió feliz y volvimos a besarnos. _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
_

- Hola… ¡Hola! Tierra llamando a Edward – Jake movía efusivamente sus manos delante de mí hasta que reaccioné.

- Lo siento – sonreí aún incómodo. Ese recuerdo me hacía sentir una completa basura.

- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿"500 formas de tirármela a Bella"?

- Muy chistoso – gruñí. Ve, prepárame un vaso también, necesito alcohol – vaya que sí lo necesitaría.

No volvimos a tocar el tema y pronto todos comenzaron a llegar. Rosalie lucía radiante… había oído que luego de la menstruación las mujeres se ven y se sienten más bonitas y el resto también lo nota… o algo así. Felicité a Jasper por su diez en Historia y hablé con Quil y Embry sobre el trabajo. Sólo faltaba _ella, _y aunque nadie lo admitía, todos querían ver como había quedado ella luego de que… la dejé. El timbre sonó y todos se quedaron inmóviles. Sabíamos que era ella. Alice tomó coraje y abrió la puerta, y salió a la calle entre chillidos y gritos de felicidad extrema. Volvió a entrar segundos después

Me sentí temblar y todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al verla cruzar esa puerta. Seguía siendo Bella, la misma chica simple que me había quitado el aliento hacía cuatro años. La misma con la que había vivido probablemente los mejores momentos de mi vida, aquella que dejé hacía ya casi dos años... aquella de la que me había enamorado por primera vez. Llevaba el pelo un bastante más corto que en la foto y desde la última vez que la había visto, y sus rasgos eran más pronunciados... más propios de una mujer que de una adolescente. Vestía una falda tubo, una blusa color verde y zapatos altos que la hacían ver adulta y mucho más madura. Mi corazón bombeaba ahora más rápido, conforme su boca se iba convirtiendo en una mueca de felicidad al vernos a todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba sonriendo otra vez, cosa que me llenó el alma. No se parecía en nada al rostro del día que le puse fin a lo nuestro.  
Comenzó a abrazar a todos uno por uno. Yo estaba atrás, apoyado en la encimera, siendo demasiado cobarde como para acercarme a ella. Emmett me pegó un codazo... ya se había dado cuenta por mi expresión, creo yo, lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Se movió con pasos inseguros y finalmente saludó al oso, y su proximidad logró embriagarme de su aroma, que seguía siendo el de fresas y miel. Yo estaba idiotizado, inmóvil, parecía un pendejo de diecieseis años de nuevo.

- Ey, tarado - Bella me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, y supe de esa forma que nada había cambiado en ella. Al lograr captar mi atención, sonrió con suficiencia y me abrazó de manera dudosa. Mis brazos yacían inertes a los lados, como esperando ser despertados mágicamente. Y cuando nos rozamos, cuerpo con cuerpo, cosa que no ocurría hacía mucho ya, un show de fuegos artificiales y chispas explotaron en mi piel. Y supe entonces que las estupideces que le había dicho a Jacob sobre que Bella ya era historia, las había dejado atrás. Y ni hablar de lo que sentí al encontrar sus ojos chocolate, que parecían más vivos que nunca.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre en ese mismo momento y mi ex-novia corrió hasta la puerta, sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar. Al abrirla sacó su mano afuera y trajo con ella a un tipo que parecía modelo de Calvin Klein. Rubio de ojos azules, con fuertes brazos y sonrisa destellante, un completo desconocido para todos. Al encontrar su mirada con la mía, el tipo deslizó su mano por la cintura de Bella y la aferró con fuerza. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró idiotizada. Carraspeó antes de hablar al notar que todos estábamos mudos.

- Chicos, este es Alex... el amor de mi vida - dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

Si había mencionado que mi corazón bombeaba a diez mil por hora previamente... se había parado de repente al escuchar su declaración.

* * *

**HOOLA!**

_No tengo mucho para decir más que gracias por los reviews, tardé algo más de lo esperado porque no me gustó como quedó y decidí rehacer el capítulo. Saben como soy con eso._

Espero llegar a 75 Reviews, ¡nada me pondría más feliz! todos los que comenten les enviaré un fragmentito de el próximo capítulo que ya está TERMINADÍSIMO. Entre más rápido llegue al número de reviews, más pronto actualizaré. Sino, tendrñan que esperar hasta el fin de semana.

**BESOS ENORMES Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**

Próximo capítulo: DAMMIT

FLOR


	5. IV: DAMMIT

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: DAMMIT – BLINK 182**_

- No te pases – gritó Alice corriendo a abrazar a su amiga-. ¿Es tu…

- Sí, soy su novio – Alex le habló a Alice de forma simpática dejándola boquiabierta. Ni siquiera su estúpida voz era fea. Miraba a todos con una sonrisa y, aunque me costara decirlo, de forma honesta. Bella lo observaba estupidizada y eso ya comenzaba a estorbarme, aunque no supiera bien por qué.

- Gusto en conocerte Alex, es bueno saber que Bella sentó cabeza de nuevo – Jasper se acercó y le tendió la mano.

- El gusto es mío Jasper – dijo el rubio. No sé como, pero al parecer sabía el nombre de todos.

- Ey, con permiso, yo quiero conocer a mi nuevo amigo – Rosalie empujó a todos y lo saludó con un abrazo. El rubio se sorprendió. Bella sólo sonreía, sabía como era Rose a la perfección.

- ¿Cómo has estado Rosalie?

- Muy bien – dijo ella con una complicidad que parecía existir entre ellos de toda la vida.

- Perdona a mi novia, suele ser muy efusiva – Emmett sacó la lengua y le dio un abrazo también. Claro, Rose era la confianzuda-. Aquí todos me dicen el Oso, pero en realidad mi nombre es Emmett.

- Sé quien eres. Si no te molesta, te diré Oso, mi hermano también se llama Emmett y ya estoy harto de repetirlo – carcajeó y todos le siguieron.

- Créeme que no tendrá problema – Bella le sonrió y mi amigo también, ¡traidor! Mierda… ¿yo pensé eso?- Estos cuatro que vez aquí – señaló a Embry, Quil, Seth y Jake – son los solterones del grupo. Están definitivamente enlazados con la noche, pero creo que se llevarán bastante bien.

- ¡Bienvenido al grupo compañero! – Embry gritó

- Nada de bienvenido al grupo, tú, renacuajo. En la primera que me entere que lo llevan por mal camino… - Alice comenzó a regañar a su mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes Alice, jamás podría enamorarme de la noche luego de haber conocido a semejante mujer – dijo con total naturalidad, señalando a su novia, que se ruborizaba furiosamente ¡era un cursi de mierda! Tuve que contener las risas, definitivamente Bella odiaba esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? – dijo para mi sorpresa y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, mientras todos los miraban con suma ternura. Por algún extraño motivo, todavía nadie había dirigido la mirada en mi dirección.

- ¿Ves, Emmett? ¡Eso es amor! – dijo Rosalie con un tono de voz sumamente empalagoso.

- Entonces comenzaré a decir ese tipo de cosas más seguido – la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Jasper hizo lo mismo con mi prima. De repente todos se estaban besando, sólo faltaba que Embry y Quil se chuparan las lenguas respectivamente y la escena estaría completa.

- Ey Isabella, yo pensé que traerías una amiguita candente – bufó mi mejor amigo, pero luego ambos se sonrieron y se tomaron la mano efusivamente-. Un gusto, Alex, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí en mi casa.

- Gusto en conocerte a ti también, Jake. Bella ha dicho cosas muy buenas de ti.

- Mejor así – miró en dirección a mi ex novia- aunque aún no te perdono lo de la amiguita…

- ¿Para que quieres otra persona solitaria en tu secta? Ya están bien así – dijo entre risas.

- Estoy con Bella esta vez. De todas formas, tenemos un solterón más en el grupo… - el más chico de mis amigos habló y lo odié por haber dicho eso.

- ¿Quién Seth? – un silencio inundó la sala. Yo, por supuesto, de golpe todas las miradas que antes ni me pasaban cerca se centraron en mi. Agaché la cabeza como tonto. Todo el mundo se había sumido en un silencio claramente muy molesto-. ¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar, confundida.

- Yo – hablé finalmente dejando a Bella completamente muda.

- Pero tú… Tanya, llevaban mucho… - Alex miraba a todos confundido.

- Sencillamente no se dio – mentí.

- ¡Si te engañó! – Y ahí estaba el hijo de puta de mi mejor amigo abriendo esa enorme bocota que tenía.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – mi ex novia me miraba sorprendida mientras gritaba. Creo que había quedado más estupefacta que yo al enterarme – Perdón. De verdad, lo lamento, yo no sabía… - Woo, que agradable, ahora ella me tenía lástima a mí.

- Por supuesto que no sabías… casi nadie se ha enterado – le lancé una mirada de rayos a Jacob.

- Yo…

- No tiene nada de malo saber que te fueron infiel – dijo, algo avergonzada y yo sabía que lo estaba diciendo por algo, ¿la había cagado a ella también? ¡Culpable! Bueno al menos con Bella había sido sincero desde el principio y por eso me perdonó a la semana de que sucedió. Me molestó que lo mencionara como en clave, pero no podía culparla. Un silencio nos invadió a todos otra vez. Nadie se atrevía a hablar aparentemente luego de semejante comentario.

- A mí me han puesto los cuernos – Alex rompió el hielo. Bella lo miró absorta-. Siento no haberte contado eso, jamás vino al caso… me parecía estúpido contarte algo que no influía en nuestro presente…

- Entiendo – la castaña le sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Juro que el pecho me dolía-. Y no puedo entender ahora como alguien tuvo los ovarios de engañarte.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver amor, y créeme que tampoco me importó demasiado. De verdad, Edward – volvió a hablar él una vez que se despegaron, ahora hacía mí, pero aún así mirándola a ella-. La vida siempre te tiene preparado algo mejor.

- Sí, me di cuenta – rodé los ojos.

- Bien, no los he presentado formalmente. Alex, el es Edward, mi ex novio. Edward, el es Alex, mi pareja – puede que nadie haya notado la diferencia entre novio y pareja, pero yo sí. Y me había herido el ego hasta lo más hondo. No entendía esta mezcla de sentimientos para nada. Bella siempre fue hermosa, eso lo tenía bien claro… pero así y todo, ahora la veía aún más bella que lo normal… y aquellos pensamientos comenzaban a desesperarme. Volví a concentrarme en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el living, o el cerebro me explotaría ante la vista de todos, incluyendo al niñito bonito PAREJA de Isabella Swan.

- Un gusto – me extendió la mano sonriendo. Ni una pizca de desconfianza, resentimiento, nada. Evidentemente era muy seguro de sí mismo, cosa que ahora yo no podía ni siquiera fingir, en absoluto. Tomé su mano, suave al tacto… seguía buscándole defectos sin éxito.

- El gusto es mío – dije entre dientes. Bella lo notó porque me frunció disimuladamente el ceño.

- Bella me ha hablado muy bien de ti también. Te aprecia mucho, ¿no Bella?

- Claro que sí – dijo ella con una sonrisa tan… convincente. Parecía más amor fraternal y ante los ojos de un desconocido, creo que hasta le daría la sensación de que yo era su primo o algo así y no su ex, porque DIOS, ¡era su ex!

- Eso es bueno – _Aunque no debería_… pensé- ¡Carajo! Ya párale un poco Edward.

- Lamento lo que te ocurrió de verdad hace tan poco. No sé si te será cómoda mi presencia aquí, pero haré todo lo posible por no estorbar – y encima, buen tipo. Su mirada y sus palabras destilaban sinceridad. Si seguía torturándolo con mis malos tratos o mi ignorancia, me recibiría de hijo de puta, y realmente no quería eso. Y _así sumarás puntos con Bella…_ ¡CONSCIENCIA DE MIERDA!

- No hay problema – sonreí y lo solté-. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

- Cerveza – Bella levantó el dedo y guió a su novio hasta la mesa de la cocina. Todos los siguieron y comenzaron a sentarse en ronda. Sólo faltábamos Jake y yo que serviríamos los tragos.

- ¿Tú, Alex? – casi escupí su nombre al preguntarle. Y noté lo descortés que sonó-. Puedo traerte un whisky como el mío si lo deseas – dije para arreglar la situación.

- Compartiré con Bella, estoy con el coche y no me gustaría conducir pasado… - estúpido. Don perfecto de mierda.

- Ok – asentí secamente.

- ¡Yo quiero un Sex on The Beach! – Rosalie gritó y explotó en risas.

- Yo un Cosmopolitan – Alice le siguió.

- ¡Que sean dos! – pidió Seth

- ¿Eres puto o qué onda? – Quil bromeó-. Ese trago es para niñas.

- Tú eres el puto que no lo toma – le retrucó haciendo que su amigo se callara la boca. Todos reímos por eso.

- Un séptimo regimiento para mí – Emmett se hizo notar, pidiendo un trago bien fuerte… "Como yo", diría el muy tonto cuando alguien se lo dijera.

- Eso es muy fuerte – habló Bella con un gesto de asco.

-Estás hablando con Emmett McCarty, un séptimo regimiento de carne y hueso…

- Sabía que dirías eso – acoté rodando los ojos.

- Este tipo sigue igual de engreído que siempre, ¿no, Ed?

- ¿Te cabe alguna duda después de lo que acaba de comentar? – le dije y ambos reímos.

- ¡Ahora la ex – parejita conspira en mi contra! – ambos lo miramos y negamos con la cabeza. Alex se reía de la broma… esto no podía ser cierto.

- ¡Dos Scorpion! –pidió Embry para él y su primo, cortando todo tipo de charla que pudiera llegar a tener con Bella.

- Yo quiero un Whisky como ustedes – Jasper dejó su pedido para el final. Con mi amigo nos concentramos en lo que teníamos que hacer, y definitivamente nos desconectamos de lo que sucedía a unos metros de nosotros.

- ¿Y? ¿Qé opinas? - estaba preparando los tragos, cuando el susurro de Jacob llegó a mi oído. Supe que el momento de mierda estaba llegando.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Vaya que está linda…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Conmigo no, Edward… sé que tú también lo notaste.

- Yo…

- Vamos…

- De acuerdo – solté la botella y lo miré de mala gana-. Está preciosa, hermosa, perfecta… Es toda una jodida mujer, ¿contento? – suspiré.

- Muy – me mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos y me dio un puñetazo. No puse evitar reír y devolvérselo.

- ¡Ey, basta de bromitas! ¡Quiero alcohol! – bufó la enana.

- Eres una borracha asquerosa, yo no voy a traerlos de nuevos a los dos ebrios a dormir aquí – Jacob los miró a los dos – Jasper incluido - con el ceño fruncido.

- Amor, tiene razón…

- Tú cállate – todos explotamos en carcajadas cuando Alice regañó a Jasper y este se levantó furioso y se encerró en el baño. La pixie se quedó allí como si nada-. Ya va a volver – dijo con gesto desinteresado y extendió sus manos para tomar el vaso que le alcancé. Jacob me miró mal.

- Dormirá en tu casa esta noche.

- Es mi prima, no me afecta – le saqué la lengua y seguí preparando tragos.

- Voy a armar una lista de reproducción a tu habitación Jake – dijo Rosalie.

- Yo la ayudo – Emmett dijo.

- Sí, me imagino cuanta ayuda le vas a dar… - gritó Bella haciendo que su novio y todos los de la mesa empezaran a reír. Llevé una botella grande de cerveza y terminé con los tragos de todos y me senté con el whisky. Empezamos a hablar de estupideces. Alice nos contó qué iba a estudiar, Jasper apareció de nuevo por su trago y se arreglaron. Seguimos con lo mismo, la verdad es que pensé que estaría más incómodo pero todo se dio bastante natural Seth, Embry y Quil se fueron antes para la disco, así encontrarían lugares en la fila como la gente. Así que sólo quedábamos Bella y Alex, Jasper y Alice, Jake y yo.

- Así que, ¿cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Alice a su amiga, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

- En realidad… es algo extraño – se ruborizó-. Además creo que es Alex el que debería contarlo – se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y todos comenzamos a reír. Sí me incluyo, porque las muecas de Bella era sencillamente indescriptibles.

- Lo que tú quieras mi amor – besó el recoveco de su cuello y me tensé. Yo solía hacerle eso cuando… bueno no viene al caso porque ya ni siquiera me pertenecía-. Bien, ¿cómo empezar? Nos conocimos a principio de año escolar, yo entré con una pasantía como profesor de Leyes a su Instituto…

- Espera, espérate un momentito – Jacob lo interrumpió- ¿Profesor?

- Sí, este fue mi último año de Universidad.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté instintivamente.

- Veintiuno – mierda. Carajo. Más mierda…

- ¡Mentira! – dijo Alice sorprendida.

- Alex recibió su título en abogacía el mes pasado – sonrió mi ex novia orgullosa-. Y con honores.

- Felicitaciones, compañero – Jasper le extendió la mano, mirándolo con adoración. El sueño de mi amigo también era luchar a favor de la justicia algún día.

- Gracias. Bella me ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo… no sé si hubiese soportado la presión si no fuese por ella – tomó su mano y ella lo miró embelesada. Me estaba empalagando y muriendo del asco-. Volviendo a lo que estábamos… bueno, el día que comencé a trabajar, sólo por práctica, me dediqué primero a recorrer las instalaciones. Caminaba mirando atento a cada puerta y cada lugar para no sentirme luego desorientado… cuando de repente, me llevaron puesto. No alcancé a ver quien había sido el o la despistada, hasta que vi a Bella en el suelo, restregándose el codo. Sus libros estaba en el piso y había un par de hojas sueltas a su alrededor. Automáticamente me agaché a ayudarla, le pregunté si estaba bien… y en ese momento me encontré con sus ojos y su sonrojo y me quedé estúpido, algo que jamás me había pasado con una mujer.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tuviste muchas? – dijo Bella con falso reproche.

- Sabes que fueron poquitas, nena – le dijo y ambos rieron. Si yo hubiese hecho un comentario de ese tipo dos años atrás estando con ella, probablemente me hubiese dejado sin descendencia de la patada en las bolas que hubiera ligado-. Creo que fue amor a primera vista… - retomó el discurso - ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, amor?- preguntó de golpe.

- Ni lo recuerdo – dijo mi ex novia con una sonrisa boba.

- Yo tampoco… sólo sé que casi me tiro por la ventana al ver que ella era mi alumna…

- Linda fantasía, Bells – Jacob enarcó una ceja y Jasper rió.

- Sí claro – rodó los ojos- no saben lo difícil que fue-. No se asemeja en nada a la típica fantasía "Alumna- Profesor".

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Todas las zorras de mis compañeras de clase corrían detrás de él desesperadas, y yo solía quedarme siempre al margen. Él incluso intentó hablarme más de un vez e invitarme a salir… pero yo me negaba e intentaba evitarlo… a merced de que me había enamorado de su forma de enseñar, de su sonrisa… ni siquiera sé la cantidad de veces que llegué llorando a casa por no poder tocarlo ni decirle lo que sentía por él…

- Un comienzo difícil… - susurré pero todos se voltearon a verme. ¿Qué? Se supone que para iniciar una relación todo debe darse naturalmente y no llorar por un estúpido príncipe azul, fantasía inalcanzable.

- Pero luego… - Alex esbozó una sonrisa mientras me ignoraba- me la crucé por primera vez fuera de la escuela, en una feria de libros – las famosas ferias a las cuales yo jamás en mi jodida vida había acompañado a Bella porque me aburrían – y nos pusimos a hablar. La invité a tomar un café al día siguiente. Creí que había accedido solo por resignación, pero me pilló desprevenido, al decirme que esperaba el próximo día con ansias. Nos dimos nuestro primer beso en esa cita, justo cuando comenzaba a anochecer y a partir de ese momento supe lo que debía hacer. Renuncié a mi trabajo – todos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados-, y ese día aparecí a la salida con un ramo de flores, para esperarla. Desde ese momento no nos hemos separado y puedo hasta apostar mi vida, que es la primera vez que me enamoro. Somos muy opuestos en muchas cosas, pero me sorprende la madurez que tiene Bella, creo que es porque ya ha pasado por varias situaciones adultas… es muy educada – sí claro, educadísima – y casi nunca nos peleamos – bien estos dos definitivamente se estaban complotando en mi contra-. Es algo así como almas gemelas – se miraron y volvieron a besarse. Bella mordió levemente el labio inferior de su novio haciendo que él se ruborice-. Además, su relación con mis padres es increíble… creo que está de pupila en casa, ellos la aman - ¿perdón? ¿Había escuchado bien? Bella había venido a la mía solo dos o tres veces, porque no le gustaba… y mis padres también la querían. Esto estaba mal, muy mal y estaba cabreado, ahora, resulta que hacía todo lo contrario que había hecho conmigo durante dos años, quería que reviente…

- Esto… creo que eso es todo – Bella sonrió inocentemente mordiendo ahora su labio. Tentando mi autocontrol por no se qué vez en la noche.

- ¡Eso sí es una historia! - mi prima chillaba y los contemplaba embelesada mientras apretaba con amor la mano de su novio. Mi mejor amigo por otro lado estaba sorprendido, pero se notaba en su rostro que estaba feliz por Bella. Mi gozo en un pozo, me cago en la puta madre.

- Es bueno saber que estás bien, Bells – dije intentando sonar feliz. Hijo de puta mentiroso que era. Entonces, Alex me sonrió y Bella también lo hizo.

- Así que, ¿qué es de tu vida Ed? – preguntó ella, intentando sonar interesada.

- Bueno, ya te enteraste lo de Tanya… fuera de eso, no hay mucho más. Comenzaré el primer año de medicina… aún debo algunas materias- sí, casi 20 años y apenas había ingresado a la facultad. Un fracasado, sí, pueden llamarme así que no lo impediré. Asumo orgullosamente mi condición de bueno para nada -. Y estoy reparando mi moto, perfeccionándola. Podrías pasar a darle un besito a Cindy – sí, así le decíamos a mi vehículo. Ella rió al escucharlo-. Me ha estado preguntando por ti.

- Lo haré dentro de poco, y también mándale un besito a Jamie… dile que aún lo necesito en algunas situaciones – Jamie era su casco, a pesar de que eran contadas las veces que lo había llevado puesto… su padre no la dejaba ni montarse a mi moto y en parte lo entendía… tenía no sé cuantas multas por conducir ebrio hechas por él. Bella sacó la lengua y ambos reímos, el resto se quedó callado, pues no entendían lo que decíamos. Otra vez un silencio sepulcral se hizo notar a medida que nuestras risas bajaban de intensidad. Luego de eso, estuvimos una hora más hablando de todo un poco, ya casi no quedaban temas para conversar.

- Los otros dos no paran de follar y ya me están poniendo nervioso – Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro- y yo todavía no escucho la música.

- Relájate o pensaré que lo dices de envidia – dijo Bella enarcando una ceja. Lucía tan sexy… otra vez con lo mismo.

- ¡Miren quien habló! – la señaló - ¡Pero si es la virgen Bella! – en ese momento Alex escupió toda la bebida que llevaba en la boca y mi ex novia le pegó sutilmente en el brazo. Todos nos quedamos absortos al ver el rostro totalmente ruborizado de Bella.

- Creo que hay algo que estoy perdiéndome…

- ¡Alice! –la castaña la regañó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ustedes dos…? - Jake comenzó a hacer… bueno ese gesto. El color de la cara de Bells se había convertido en azul ya.

- Eres un cerdo…

- No estás contestando a mi pregunta.

- Perro…

- Virgen…

- Travesti…

- ¡Contesta!

- Sí, Jacob, sí – dijo finalmente cabreada cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla.

- Sí, ¿qué?

- Respóndele tú o voy a matarlo – mi ex miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí Jake, Bella y yo hemos hecho el amor… - dudó- …bastantes veces. – puedo jurarles que escuché un crujido en el pecho, y lo peor, no podía sujetarme la herida porque sería demasiado obvio. Quería llorar… apostaba hasta mi vida a eso. Bella evidentemente notó todo en mis ojos… ella me conocía más que cualquiera. Retiré mi vista y ella agachó la cabeza.

- Mucha información para mí – Jake hizo gesto de asco.

- Tonto – Alice lo regañó – eso es lo más romántico… Jasper nunca dice "me quedo a hacer el amor con mi novia" o esas cosas. Simplemente cuando está caliente viene y dice "Amor, ¿follamos?"

- Sabes que es con amor, gatita – ronroneó en su oreja.

- OK. Esto ya es una sobredosis de información- dijo Jacob de nuevo.

- ¡Miren quién habló! ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que tuve que pensar en maripositas para no imaginarte en pleno acto, Black? Como cuando te follaste a esa pareja de lesbianas…

- Ya déjalo Bella – mi prima hizo un gesto de asco-. Estamos hablando de hacer el amor… Jacob todavía es virgen en ese aspecto – mi amigo le sacó la lengua y ella sonrió.

- Coincido… ya te llegará la oportunidad de estar con alguien por amor… y sabrás, cuando llegue el momento a quién puedes darle tu corazón – esta niñata lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – pregunté de repente. Todos me miraban absortos, incluso Alex. Su comentario desafortunado había sido el detonante de mi ira. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

- Yo… - Alex habló.

- ¿Mucho tiempo?

- Seis meses saliendo… cuatro de novios oficialmente – dijo Bella sin titubear.

- ¿No es poco como para…? – sentí la pierna de Alice golpeándome por debajo de la mesa.

- No tenemos doce años…

- Sigo pensando que no es un plazo correcto…

- Yo lo considero mucho tiempo, Edward – de golpe Bella escupió las palabras de manera enojada.

- Dos años son mucho tiempo, no seis meses. – Todavía no podía detener las imágenes que pasaban delante de mí. El rubio, prototipo de hombre perfecto entrando en ella y manoseándola a su antojo, pero creo que lo que más me jodía la vida era saber que ese tipo no era yo, que él la acariciaba todas las noches, que era él quien se adentraba en ella y la hacía gritar de placer… era el nombre de Alex el que gemía, y no el mío... ¿Qué me pasaba?

- ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

- Digo, que la confianza se va ganando con el tiempo, como para avanzar…

- Entonces tú y Tanya se conocían de toda la vida– Rodó los ojos, hablando con sorna. Golpe bajo.

- Ella…

- Ya… calmaditos ambos, Bella relájate, y tú Edward madura, que ya rallas los 20 años. – Alice intentaba calmarnos. Alex se puso alerta y puedo jurar que por primera vez su rostro me asustó.

- Bien – dije enojado.

- Bien – Bella me desafió, fulminándome con la mirada. Sin más me levanté de la mesa con la botella de cerveza en la mano y salí de la casa de Jacob a buscar mi moto. Cuando vi el carro de Don Perfecto me vinieron ganas de rayárselo. Un Volvo c30 plateado… mi coche preferido y que mi padre no me había podido comprar aún, y mis ahorros no cubrían ni un cuarto de su valor total ¿Algo más quería sacarme? Di un trago largo a mi cerveza y la arrojé al suelo sin piedad, partiéndola en vaya a saber uno cuantos pedazos. Todos se acercaron a la ventana, aparentemente al escuchar el crujido. Ni siquiera me importó. Subí a mi moto y aceleré a fondo. Eso era lo único que me permitía no pensar. Una vez que llegué a la disco, busqué a los chicos, que estaban sentados en una mesa tomando algo, y me acomodé con ellos. Interrumpí una conversación que desee no haber escuchado.

- Que bonita que está Bells – decía Embry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vieron? Nunca la vi así… ella está tan igual, pero tan diferente a la vez – dijo Seth emocionado y Quil asintió.

- Además el tipo es todo un hombre… definitivamente se merecen el uno al otro - Todos me vieron y siguieron como si nada.

- Oh, Edward al fin, llegas…¿no que Bella luce genial?

- Sí – dije cortante mientras encendía mi primer cigarro de la noche y supieron así que ese era el fin de nuestra charla sobre mi ex.

Y ahí me di cuenta de absolutamente todo: ella no había cambiado su personalidad claro que no, simplemente, y hablando en términos claros y concisos, había madurado. Cosa que yo todavía no había logrado ni por asomo. Y comencé de a poco a odiarme.

Primero, porque no había tenido los huevos suficientes para afrontar nuestro fin, cuando este se sucedió. Había sido un cobarde, la había dejado desecha, desprotegida y no me importó. Otro tuvo que recoger sus restos y ahora yo estaba retorciéndome por eso.

Segundo, por haberle buscado defectos a su novio sin éxito alguno, intentando demostrar que Bella había hecho una mala elección y que probablemente yo era mejor partido que cualquier tipo que alguna vez la tocara – aún sabiendo que no era así-.

Tercero, porque mi miedo a estar solo me estaba pegando fuerte, y tenía terror de haber estado confundiendo amor con compañía por varios años.

Cuarto, porque la había tratado como la mierda, pensando que ella hablaba de lo bien que estaba para hacer que me cabree… ¡Dios! ¡Ella nada más era feliz! Mi mente retorcida era aficionada a inventar realidades distorsionadas.

Cinco, yo era una mierda, estaba celoso… Y ME LO MERECÍA.

Y con todos esos detalles, llegué a una conclusión, mi punto número seis: había fuertes probabilidades de que siguiera incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. Y si no era así, mi confusión era absoluta, no podía entender aún los sentimientos que se manifestaban dentro de mí.

- ¡Camarera! – alcé mi mano y en un instante la joven estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa provocativa

- ¿Qué vas a tomar, guapo? – preguntó, libreta en mano.

- Tráeme lo más fuerte que tengas

* * *

QUE PUEDO DECIR? SON LO MÁXIMO! Y PERSONALMENTE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMO ESTE CAPÍTULO CON TODO MI SER. Y TAL COMO PROMETÍ, CREE LA PÁGINA. este es el link:

http: / / www. facebook .com/ pages / Vu % C3 % A9lveme-a-Querer-entre-el-pasado-y-el-futuro / 190671604309002? v= wall&sk = wall

EN UN RATO SUBIRÉ ESTE MISMO CAPÍTULO Y LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES :) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPI TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO.

LOS AMO! FLOR


	6. V: THAT SHOULD BE ME

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: THAT SHOULD BE ME - JUSTIN BIEBER & RASCAL FLATTS  
**_

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! - la gente coreaba a mi alrededor. No sabía que hora era y mucho menos donde estaba parado, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Delante de mí tenía un vaso gigante de cerveza a medio terminar. Ya los oídos me pitaban y el organismo no quería más alcohol en sangre, pero mi mente me rogaba que siguiera bebiendo. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo: mi actual (y ahora ex) me había cagado. Mi ex (ahora ex-ex) era una bomba sexual y no sólo de golpe se había convertido en una especie de Diosa, sino que también se había traído con ella desde el Cielo al muy jodido Arcángel Gabriel. Y por mucho que me costara admitirlo, el tipo las tenía todas... sólo faltaba que apareciera Chuck Norris en la puerta de mi casa autoinvitándose un café al día siguiente, y la escena ya estaría completa.

- ¡Vamos Edward, bébetelo! - reconocí la voz de Seth y no necesité más. Tomé el vaso con ambas manos - que no paraban de temblarme- y terminé todo el trago. Todos comenzaron a felicitarme cuando me puse en pie, y tambalee para luego alzar la jarra vacía y pegar un grito de victoria.

- ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? - reconocí una voz entre la música y el bullicio - Seth, ¿ qué es todo esto?, ¡Edward! - estaba definitivamente acabado. Jacob se acercó hasta mí con la cara roja y me sacudió por los hombros. Yo no podía parar de reírme. - ¿Son acaso ustedes tres idiotas? - miró a los chicos que solo atinaron a agachar la cabeza. Estaba por irme cuando volvió gritarme-. ¡EDWARD, TÚ TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!

- ¿Qué pasaaa, Jake? - le dije palmeándole la espalda.

- ¿Que qué pasa? Edward, no hace ni una semana de tu última borrachera...

- ¿Cuál es el prblema amigooou? -

- ¡ EL PROBLEMA ES QUE ESTÁS VOLVIÉNDOTE UN JODIDO ADICTO A TODO! ¿Sabes todo lo que puede provocarte esto? ¿estás loco?

- Zí - hipé-. Loquito de amor por...-. Ay no. No, no, no. Por favor no me digan que había dicho lo que creía que había dicho.

- ¡Dios Santo, mejor no la nombres o puedo hasta llegar a golpearte! - elevó su mirada al techo-. Aléjate de mi vista Edward

-Pero...

-Te lo digo en serio. Primero haces un papelón en mi casa y cuando llego te encuentro más ebrio que la mierda, esta vez yo no voy a cuidarte, es hora de que aprendas a hacerlo por tí mismo - Y sin más se alejó. Estaba claramente furioso y no iba a culparlo por cómo se sentía. La había cagado olímpicamente antes, y todavía seguía haciéndolo. Mi frente decía imbécil.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por todo el lugar. Llegué finalmente a una parte más tranquila, donde sólo pasaban música relajante y esas cosas. Siempre veníamos con los chicos a esta Disco, pero jamás la disfrutaba realmente. Estaba decorado magníficamente y era gigante, y se notaba a millas que sería el lugar de moda por mucho tiempo.  
Volviendo a mi condición, los oídos me pitaban más aún y las personas parecían monstruos deformados al pasar a mi lado. Sabía lo que estaba necesitando, pero ya no me quedaban más pastillas y creí que no tendría ganas de tomarme ninguna esa noche. En realidad, estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera lo había pensado. Supe que estaba terriblemente equivocado cuando me crucé a Bella y Alex agarrados de la mano, él fumando y ella regañándolo por hacerlo. Debí haberme hecho el estúpido y pasar cerca de ellos sin mirarlos. Debí haber pegado la vuelta y esconderme en el baño de hombres - o por qué no de mujeres - por un buen rato. Debí haber buscado a mi prima para avisarle, coger la moto y alejarme por donde vine. Debí intentar escapar y hacerme el desentendido, pero no era idiota. Era doblemente idiota. Tanto, que mi subconsciente me dominaba de tal manera estando ebrio, que me acerqué hasta ellos con paso firme. Mi ex me vio antes que su novio y me dedicó una mirada furiosa que podía significar dos cosas: "Te partiré la cara" o... "Te partiré la cara".

- Chicooosssss - dije alargando la ese al final y apoyándome sobre un hombro de Alex, que me miró con cierta desaprobación.

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien? - preguntó mirando fijamente a Bella, que a su vez me miraba a mí negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Io?, pues bien, que va. Oigan... - iba a hablar pero sentí que Alex se removía un poco y sacaba su teléfono, cuando se corrió, casi caigo al suelo de lleno-. Mierda, es mi padre - se quejó-. Iré afuera a atender, ¿podrían esperar aquí?

- No nos iremos a ninguna parte amor - depositó las manos en su pecho y lo besó con extremo cariño, ¡puaj!

El rubio se alejó de nosotros, y con Bella nos acercamos a unos asiento al lado de la barra, a menos de tres metros de donde estábamos.

- Y bien - suspiró finalmente- ¿qué se te ofrece Ebriedward? - dijo sacando la lengua... no quería ni pensar en las cosas que podía hacer esa lengua en mi cuerpo, ¡Dios mío Edward reprime esos repugnantes pensamientos de borracho, sólo llevas una semana sin coger!

- PUES IOOOOOOOOO, nada - dije con gesto desinteresado. Iba a cambiar la posición de mis piernas, pero casi me mato.

- Edward, por Dios, fíjate lo que haces, ¡estás poniendome nerviosa! - chilló y se sujetó la cabeza.

- Discúlpame - comencé a sentirme triste por poner así a Bella. Eso era el alcohol... yo era el tipo más duro de la tierra. Jamás estaba triste por nadie.

- Creo que no caben dudas que estás bastante mal, y me gustaría saber que pasa, porque te acabo de gritar y ahora me miras como un niño de kinder a punto de llorar pidiendo a su mami - sus ojos no demostraban ni un poco de cariño, ¿qué carió podía sentir ella por alguien tan despreciable como era yo ahora?

- Es que ioooo, quiero pedirrrrte perdón.

- ¿Por lo de hoy? No te preocupes Edward, ya está olvidado.

- No, no por lo de hoy Isabella - otra vez la melancolía me invadió. Juro que luchaba internamente para no decir lo que iba a decir, pero perdí - por todo lo que te he hecho. Soy una basura. Tú siempre fuiste tan buena, tan todo y yooooooooo, y yoo - iba a quebrarme, pero su voz, rígida y sin atisbo de emoción alguna me cortó.

- Eso también está olvidado - dijo secamente y no quiso volver a tocar el tema, claramente porque no le importaba, o la afectaba de mala manera, y en cierta forma, ella no tenía obligación de volver al pasado, teniendo un presente y un futuro tan prometedor. Ella jamás había hecho algo mal, no era como yo. Llamó al mozo para pedirle otra cerveza. Quise una y hasta me ofrecí a pagar la suya, pero no me dejó ni siquiera probar un sorbo. Cuando el chico delgado que nos había atendido volvió con el vuelto, Alex llegó hasta Bella, sorprendiéndola por detrás y besando su mejilla.

- ¿Te acuerdas que día es hoy? Ya han pasado las doce.

- 16 de junio, como olvidarlo corazón - giró solo su cuello para devolverle el beso. En ese momento, la música paró abruptamente.

- _¡Hola a todos aquí en Zeus!_- sonó por el parlante la voz del DJ-. _¿Cómo la están pasando?_ - todos corearon un "Bien"-. _Primero que nada, quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la señorita Mary Holiday que se encuentra con nosotros esta noche, ¡un fuerte aplauso para ella!_ - otra vez, el público le siguió el juego al chico-. _Y ahora... el tema dedicado. Hace unos minutos un joven muy apuesto se acercó hasta la cabina y me pidió esta canción que realmente amo. Pero lamento decirles jovencitas, que este galán tiene dueña y su nombre es Isabella. Hoy están celebrando el aniversario de su primer beso, así que les deseo todo lo mejor a futuro y vuelvo a pedir un aplauso de todos ustedes..._ - este hijo de puta debía estar bromeando. ¿Primer beso? ¿Realmente festejaban eso? Patéticos. Un momento... ella lo miraba estupidizada. Dios, malditos melosos de mierda.

La canción "Our Kind of Love" de Lady Antebellum comenzó a sonar y Alex le extendió su mano. Ella colocó la suya encima, y batió las pestañas.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, Hermosa Dama? - dijo besándole la palma.

- Sería un placer - ella se ruborizó y se escuchó un coro de "aaaa's" a nuestro alrededor. Me sentía jodidamente de más ahí, pero algo no me permitía moverme. Dejando de lado mi estado, realmente me había puesto mal. Mal por una chica a la cual no veía hace tiempo. Mal por una chica de dieciseís años. Mal porque ella era feliz con un novio que sólo podía ser real en películas. Era un descerebrado. Observé como se movían, precisos, pegados, FELICES. Y sentí envidia de aquel hombre. Una envidia profunda, desmedida e irrefrenable. Las dudas en mi mente me estaban matando, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi alma?

Salí de allí corriendo como un loco psicópata, por segunda vez en la noche. Sabía exactamente a donde iba. Abrí de un golpe la puerta de emergencia y me dirigí a la esquina, donde había otro lugar que era más bien un antro. Los amigos de Tanya debían de estar ahi vendiendo algo bueno. Siempre íbamos con ella ahí cuando necesitábamos volar o enloquecernos un poco.

Me encontré a Laurent, el amigo de Tanya, donde siempre, sentado fumando marihuana. Tenía el cabello largo y negro con rastas por toda su cabeza y vestía ropa más bien hippie. De todas formas, no era hierba lo que yo quería.

- Launt - saludé despreocupadamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¿Edward, compañero! - se levantó de la pequeña pared donde estaba sentado y me abrazó amistosamente-. ¿Cómo has estado? - noté sus ojos increíblemente rojos.

- Bastante bien, eso creo - me sostuvo de él para no caerme otra vez.

- ¡Cuidado! - soltó una carcajada-. No te caigas compañero, que no te seré yo de mucha ayuda - ahora ambos reímos.

- Oye Launt, ¿tienes algo para mí hoy?

- Sólo marihuana, amigo. Es bastante buena si quieres probarla, la primera vez va gratis, ya sabes, cortesía del dealer.

- No, paso - hice una mueca torcida y él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes, Ed? Voy a ir adentro a buscar algún amiguito que tenga fetiche por las pastillas recetadas como tú - carcajeó. Sólo porque me caes bien.

- Gracias - le palmee la espalda. Estaré esperándote aquí.

Tomé su lugar y esperé, terminando de fumar mi cigarro y tarareando una canción que había oído en la radio ese día mientras trabajaba, pero que no podía recordar el nombre. Así estuve algunos minutos, encendí otro cigarro y contemplaba a las parejas que pasaban con la mirada perdida. ¿Por qué todos podían estar felices con alguien que sí realmente los amara? Y pensar que yo me sentí doblemente amado una vez; cuando la dejé a... ella... por Tanya, aún sabiendo que me amaba. El karma estaba haciendo estragos en mi alma, o intento de.

- ¡Edward! - Tanya salió del antro corriendo y gritando mi nombre. Se notaba que estaba muy borracha. Estaba vestida como una zorra y su maquillaje estaba extremadamente corrido. Inclusive así era sensual, pero de igual forma, no podía evitar mirarla con asco.

- Vete - espeté cuando se paró delante de mí e intentó tocarme.

- Edward...

- ¡Te dije que te vayas! - grité desesperado cerrando mis manos en dos puños.

- Laurent me envió a que te de esto-. Sacó un frasquito de plástico de pastillas y me lo dio. Se lo arrebaté de las manos, sin quitar la frialdad de mi semblante y comencé a caminar hacia la otra esquina, es decir, la de enfrente.

- ¡No te vayas! Mi amor, por favor perdóname, ¡TE AMO EDWARD, TE AMO! - gritó haciendo que algunos se dieran vuelta para mirarla. Más de uno negó la cabeza al notar lo volada que ella estaba.

Me senté en el cordón y tapé mis oídos para no escucharla. Comencé de nuevo a tararear esa canción como si pudiera alejarme de la realidad. Me sentía como la mierda y sus chillidos no me ayudaban en absoluto. Sólo supe que estaba llorando como posesa cuando empezó a zamarrear mi hombro con desesperación, sentada a mi lado.

- Denali, déjalo en paz - creí reconocer la voz de un ángel a mis espaldas - ambos nos paramos sobresaltados.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó mi ex y luego se quedó muda. Finalmente, intentó recuperar la compostura - ¿Swan?

- La misma - ella estaba aquí. Voltee para encararla y en sus ojos vi furia. Iba flaqueada por Alex, que la miraba preocupado.

- Bellaaaaa - chillé y corrí a abrazarla. No Dios, ¿cómo podía estar haciendo eso? Jodido borracho de mierda. La castaña me devolvió secamente el abrazo y me sacó con cautela para que no me cayera ni tambaleara.

- Alex, sosténlo por favor - me guió hasta su novio, que me sostuvo con fuerza.

- Ya puedes soltarlo, Cielo - el rubio le informó una vez que sujetó mi agarre.

- Gracias - le sonrió con demasiado amor para mi gusto y volvió a mirar en dirección a Tanya-. Ey, tú.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?

- Por supuesto, imbécil, ¿ves a alguien más por aquí? - no podía creer el tono de voz que Isabella Swan estaba usando.

- Mira niñita... - la cara de la rubia comenzaba a ponerse azul.

- Mira niñita... NADA - la cortó-. No estás en condiciones de darme un sermón. Estás ebria y drogada, así que te aconsejaría que te calles.

- ¿Y cuál es tu problema con mi estado? - comenzó a acercársele de forma amenzante, pero al parecer a Bella no le afectó, pues no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Ninguno - sonrió sencillamente. Era tan hermosa que dolía-. Sólo me parece que si vas a destruir tu vida, deberías hacerlo sola.

- No comprendo - hipó.

- Entonces... voy a hacértelo más sencillo para que tú y tu diminuta mente entiendan - rodó los ojos-. La próxima vez que te vea cerca de Edward ofrecíendole aunque sea una maldita pastilla de menta, te juro que haré que la pases muy mal - ¿estaba ella acaso defendiéndome?

- Bella... - intenté caminar hacia ella, pero Alex no me lo permitió.

- Déjala, Ed. Ella sabe lo que hace - me aseguró palmeándome el hombro. Bella me dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño. Carajo. La cara de Tanya no tenía precio. Finalmente rompió a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa Swan? ¿Todavía no puedes aceptar que te dejó por mí? Ya va siendo hora de que lo superes.

- No te creas que no lo he hecho - sonrió-. Si vamos al caso, él me hizo un favor dejándome, pero eso no es relevante ahora - otra vez sentí que me apuñalaban en el corazón. Era tan idiota, ya debería de haberme quedado claro que a Bella no le pasaba más nada conmigo. Y era doblemente idiota por no saber por qué mierda me importaba tanto-. Te presento a mi novio, Alex - se corrió para dejarnos a ambos en el campo de vision de la rubia y señaló al que estaba a mi lado. Él sólo se limitó a mirarla mal. La boca de Tanya formó una "O" perfecta.

- No sé por qué te preocupas por un tonto como Edward, estando con semejante tipo. Míralo - me señaló-, ya está perdido Isabella, no vas a poder hacer nada con este infeliz - dijo con ira.

Debería haberme dolido que una persona con la que compartí tanto se refiriera a mí de ese modo, pero entendí que posiblemente me odiara por no haberla aceptado de vuelta, y además, no me había generado nada, al igual que cuando me enteré que me engañó, sólo brotaba de mi un profundo enojo... y hasta pena. POR MÍ MISMO. Estaba completamente avergonzado. Que una persona drogada dijera que yo estaba perdido, significaba que era cierto. Que hasta alguien en ese estado lo notara, decía mucho de como me veía la gente sobria.

- Antes de hablar de él, ¡lávate la boca y mírate al espejo! - gritó Bella furiosa. Una pareja que pasó cerca nuestro contempló la escena asustada. Tanya casi se abalanza encima de ella, pero no sé como, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes de que Alex me detuviera y me puse en el medio sujetándole los puños antes de que le hiciera algo. De todas formas, la castaña ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro-. No voy a perder más el tiempo contigo, ya estás advertida Tanya... y se nota que no me conoces - la miré sorprendido-. Haré que la pases muy mal - repitió.

- Suéltame Edward - dijo la rubia con los ojos llorosos. La fulminé con la mirada y finalmente la solté.

- Ahora vete de una vez.

- No me iré a ningún lado, maldita zorra fea.

- Bien - giró en nuestra dirección-. Entonces tendremos que dejarte solita-. Edward, te vienes con nosotros.

- Vine en mi motocicleta.

- Ya se la llevó Jacob - intervino Alex. Su celular vibró en ese instante. Es más - dijo leyendo - ya la ha dejado en tu casa. Le ha dicho a tus padres que te quedaste en casa de Emmett y se fueron en taxi, y que probablemente los llamarías ahora, así que te aconsejaría que lo hagas.

- ¿Llamarlos? ¿Para qué?

- Ya te dije - respondió Bella- te vienes con nosotros. Y eso quieres decir que esta noche te quedarás en mi casa.

- ¿Te volviste loca? ¡De ninguna manera! - chillé y volví a marearme. Alex me sostuvo de nuevo. Miré para todos lados y noté que Tanya ya no estaba.

- Edward, mis padres no están en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Y no puedo permitir que Esme y Carlisle te vean en ese estado - eso quería decir que estaría con ella, solos, en su casa. tragué en seco.

- No tengo el móvil conmigo - respondí. Lo había dejado en casa de Jake cuando me fui encabronado.

- Ten - me extendió Alex el suyo. Creo que era el mejor celular y el más nuevo que había visto en mi vida.

- No sé si podré marcar bien...

- Oh, cierto, dame el número y yo tecleo - le pasé el teléfono de mi casa y lo tomé para hablar. Intenté sonar lo más sobrio posible. Le expliqué a mi padre lo de mi móvil, obviando la parte de mi enojo, y que otro amigo me había prestado el suyo. Finalmente me despedí y llegué a oír a la pareja hablando.

- Ve a buscarlo, yo me quedo con él, no te preocupes.

- ¿Segura?

- Alex, son sólo tres cuadras...

- De acuerdo - la besó en la boca- ya vengo.

- ¡No te tardes! - ella volvió a besarlo y el rubio entonces me miró.

- Iré a buscar el coche, no te muevas de aquí Ed, por favor.

- Entendido, mi genieeral - respondí llevándome una mano a la frente. Pude escuchar las carcajadas de Bella de fondo.

Alex se alejó y decidimos entonces sentarnos en la esquina. Ya no había prácticamente un alma en la calle.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó de repente la castaña, penetrándome con su mirada.

- ¿Desde cuando qué?

- Desde cuando tomas pastillas, o te drogas, o lo que sea - dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

- Comenzamos con Tanya cuando salíamos, en realidad son sólo pastillas, nada de Marihuana u otras cosas - sonreí de costado. Estaba realmente sintiéndome muy avergonzado.

- Sigue siendo droga - dijo con la mirada perdida.

- Lo sé - agaché la cabeza.

- Espero que no traigas nada de eso a casa, o Alex va a matarte.

- No tengo nada más - mentí-. ¿Por qué querría matarme?

- Uno de sus amigos murió de una sobredosis a los 18 años. Aún sigue sintiéndose culpable por no haberlo salvado - aquello me dejó helado.

- Pero el no podría haber hecho nada...

- Lo sé - suspiró-. Pero así de tranquilo como puedes verlo, resulta ser bastante terco. Se lo he dicho miles de veces, pero no me escucha. No lo sé - iba a responderle, pero de repente sentí como volvía a marearme y esta vez mi estómago me acompañó. Bella vio que me ponía verde y se levantó rápidamente para ayudarme a moverme contra el cordón de la vereda y vomitar. Me sostuvo los mechones de pelo que tenía en la frente para que no me ensuciara. No podía creer que mi ex, casi cuatro años más chica que yo, estuviera cuidándome después de una terrible borrachera.

- No tienes que ver esto, Bella.

- Relájate, Edward. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a ver vómito y sangre por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- También estudiaré medicina - sonrió de oreja a oreja. Vaya, jamás pensé que a ella le interesara. Otra vez las harcadas volvieron y seguí vomitando. Bella llamó a su novio al celular y le pidió que comprara agua en el kiosko que estaba en la esquina.

Dos minutos después sentí un cláxon y al levantar la vista vi un Volvo, el auto de mis sueños estacionado frente a mis pies. Me levanté como pude, y sentí que me habrían la puerta de atrás para que pudiera subirme. El coche se puso en marcha y Alex puso un poco de música tranquila, mientras nos dirigíamos a lo de Bella. Ella por su parte me alcanzó una botellita y comencé a beber. Me sentí un poco mejor.

- ¿Dormiremos en tu cuarto? - preguntó y supe entonces que él también se quedaría. ¡IDIOTA QUE ERES EDWARD! Por supuesto que no te dejaría con su chica, en su casa, solos.

- Claro que no, el de mis padres está vacío - noté que arqueaba una ceja, y me deshice. Antes que pudiera seguir sufriendo, me habló.

- Ed, ¿te molestaría dormir en el sofá? - preguntó incómoda-. Es que, verás, mi pieza es un desastre... yo, no suelo preparar mi casa para llevar gente borracha- rió sonoramente.

- Por supuesto que no - le sonreí. No eran conciente de la mitad de las cosas, así que me daría lo mismo dormir en una cama o en madera podrida. Al siguiente día me levantaría sintiéndome como la mierda de todas formas.

- Genial. ¿Puedo preguntarte que tanto tomaste Edward? - Alex comenzó a carcajear y Bella lo secundó.

- Qué sé io - respondí y volví a hipar-. Sólo sé que tomé mucho - carcajeé y ambos volvieron a reír, volviendo su vista hacia adelante.

- Hoy me llegó otra solicitud...

- ¿Otra más? - preguntó el rubio-. ¿Qué piensas hacer Bells? Ya es la quinta carta que te envían para que te unas al alumnado. No quiero ser egoísta, pero no te quiero lejos, tienes varias opciones aquí en Phoenix bastante buenas.

- No lo sé, no lo sé - negó con la cabeza-. Todo esto es tan nuevo para mí... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de nada, por eso voy a esperar un tanto más. Puedo confirmar cualquiera de ellas un mes antes de incorporarme.

- ¿Te vas a cambiar de escuela? Pensé que amabas en la que estabas... - pregunté sin saber bien de qué hablaban.

- En realidad... me he graduado antes Edward. Este ha sido mi último año en el Instututo - ¡santísima mierda! Se había adelantado dos jodidos años, joder, joder, joder, ahora me sentía un Neanderthal.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? - pregunté atónito.

- Muchas clases de verano, estudio sin fin... y un tutor de primera - sonrió y volvió otra vez, otra jodida vez a besar a Don Perfecto.

- Te felicito - sonreí, a pesar de estar triste, borracho y molesto, además de sorprendido, por supuesto. Ella era un orgullo de mujer, un ejemplo, un ser hermoso. Y a pesar de saber, que era tal cual lo había descripto en mi mente, no podía evitar sentirme mal. Ella había llegado en parte tan alto, nada más y nada menos que por Alex. Él le sostuvo la mano, el la escuchó, el la ayudó. Yo debí haber sido él. Yo debía haberla amado profundamente, yo debí haberla apoyado en sus metas, yo debí haber estado presente en cada momento importante de su vida. Ese que la miraba ahoracomo si no hubiese otra mujer más única y perfecta en el mundo, debí haber sido yo. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear a alguien. Quería seguir tomando y caer inconsciente. Quería dormir y no despertarme por años. Nunca me había sentido tan infeliz, tan inservible, tan desdichado. ¿Quién demonios era yo, maldita sea, sino un idiota?

Preferí no volver a dirigirles la palabra hasta llegar al garage de Bella. Al parecer la velocidad del coche y el aire me provocaron un mareo, que derivó otra vez en un vómito que fue a parar al porche. Bella corrió a buscar una manguera al fondo y limpió lo que dejé mientras su novio me sostenía. Quise ayudarla, pero ninguno de los dos me lo permitió y me obligaron a seguir bebiendo agua. Una vez que entramos en aquella casa que tantos recuerdos me traía, me desplomé en el viejo sofá cómodo que jamás habían cambiado y sentí que Alex me quitaba mis zapatos y mis pantalones. Cerré los ojos y no tuve más idea de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

* * *

**Hola a todos ahí! Volví o algo así, como expliqué en el protegido, he estado super ocupada y también con pocos ánimos. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. El próximo va a ser bastante bueno, Habrá lemmon, Bella/Alex, s indispensable para la historia y también se generará un conflicto. Edward va a tener qe aprender bastante si quiere llevarse a su premio. En cuanto al tema qe elegí... personalmente no hay nada qe me agrade de Justin Bieber. Rascal flatts sin embargo si me gusta, y el tema me pareció muy adecuado para el capi. **

**Sin más que decir, me retiro. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Estoy trabajando ya en el proximo capitulo del protegido, estén atentas :)**

Flor :)


	7. VI: CAN'T REPEAT

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: CAN'T REPEAT - THE OFFSPRING  
**_

**Bella's POV**

Me había preparado mentalmente para aquella situación durante dos años completos. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar a Edward cara a cara y junto con él, vendrían a mi otra vez el dolor y la desdicha.  
Sin embargo, yo ya no era la misma niña indefensa que había dejado el día que arrasó con parte de mi corazón. Todo en mi había cambiado, y aún más cosas faltaban por mutar. Seguía siendo una adolescente, y eso lo tenía claro, aunque también era consciente de que me había vuelto algo más adulta una vez que me gradué con anticipación y había comenzado a buscar universidades.  
Por fin me sentía lista para mirar a mi ex-novio sin sentir la necesidad de saltar sobre él para abofetearlo. Y además, contaba con refuerzos en caso de que perdiera la cordura. El amor había echado raíces en mi alma de nuevo y éstas continuaban creciendo. Hacía un año que había vuelto a sentir lo que era amar y sentirse amado. Hacía diez meses también que Alex estaba conmigo y tenía la certeza de que habían sido definitivamente los mejores de toda mi vida. Él era hermoso en todos los sentidos posibles. Se había encargado de hacerme feliz desde el primer momento y a pesar de algunos problemas, no tardé en descubrir que era él el indicado. Muchos dirían que con mi edad era estúpido ponerme a determinar algo como eso... pero simplemente lo sentía así. Algo me aseguraba que estaríamos juntos de por vida. A él incluso parecía gustarle la idea incluso más que a mí. Más de una vez había hecho referencia hacia mi persona como: amor de mi existencia, amor de mi vida, mi mundo, etc., y a pesar de que siempre odié y aún odiaba lo cursi, no me molestaba que aquello viniera de él y ya aquellas expresiones se habían vuelto algo cotidiano.

Para mi sorpresa, no fue todo tal cual lo supuse, al encontrar a Edward no sentí desesperación, pero sí pasaron por mi mente una serie de recuerdos para nada agradables. Lo noté perdido y alterado. Su cabello había crecido haciéndolo lucir como un loco sin causa que repentinamente se había rebelado contra la vida. Su olor a tabaco me hizo notar que seguía fumando como una chimenea. Y a pesar de eso... seguía considerándolo hermoso. Siempre lo sería a mis ojos.  
No pude evitar abrazarlo, y aquello sí lo sentí, pero no de mala manera. Todo de repente parecía estar en su lugar. Él allí, yo aquí con Alex... tuve que hacer a un lado las sospechas de que nuestros brazos y cuerpos seguían amoldándose a la perfección, incluso mejor que antes.  
Lo que realmente me dejó sorprendida fue enterarme de que Tanya lo había engañado. Realmente me puso triste... aunque él parecía más bien resignado. Tuve que detener el diablillo en mi mente que repetía una y otra vez "el Karma existe, el Karma existe"(1), porque de verdad, volver a verlo había despejado todo el odio que pensé debería ocultar para no cagarle la noche ni a él ni a mis amigos, más después de haber estado toda la tarde con Alice y Rose comprando ropa para semejante acontecimiento como era encontrarnos todos de nuevo. Incluso pasé por alto las miradas de rabia que Edward parecía hecharle a mi novio.

Todo fue adquiriendo cierta normalidad a lo largo de la noche hasta el momento en que mi virginidad pasó a ser el tema principal de la conversación. Nunca pensé que terminaríamos diciendo que Alex y yo ya lo habíamos hecho y mucho menos que Edward se pondría en esa posición disimulada de "Deberías haberlo hecho primero conmigo". No pude evitar volverme grosera, ¡él fue quien rompió la promesa entre nosotros, no yo! No podía culparme por haberle dado a alguien a quien amaba más de lo que alguna vez pude haberlo amado a él, algo tan importante como lo era para mí mi primera vez. Tampoco tenía yo la culpa de que la suya hubiese sido en un burdel con una puta y no por amor, una de esas semanas en que discutimos porque él no me prestaba atención.

La cosa terminó con un terrible escándalo y finalmente Edward huyó del lugar, como siempre, escapando de los problemas. Aquella no fue tan irritante. Lo conocía tanto, que sinceramente no me afectaba. En menos de cuatro o cinco horas había logrado demostrarme que seguía siendo un pendejo.  
Nos quedamos un rato más en casa de Jacob, que no paraba de pedirnos disculpas como si mi ex estuviese bajo su responsabilidad.

Llegamos a Zeus y todos empezaron a preocuparse por él. Incluso yo. Antes de marcharnos, Alice había intentado comunicarse una y otra vez con su primo sin éxito, ya que había olvidado su teléfono sobre la mesa. Cuando salí del baño me encontré a Jake discutiendo con Seth. Parecía que iba a abofetearlo en cualquier momento. Quil me contó entonces, que Edward estaba demasiado borracho y que no había parado de tomar desde el momento en que había llegado con ellos. Cuando Jacob llegó, notó que los chicos lo alentaban a que siguiera, y eso fue lo que lo desquició. Iba a ofrecerme para buscarlo -ya que cuando mi muy enojado amigo apareció, el otro tonto huyó como pajarito-, pero en ese instante Alex apareció con Jasper y me pidió ir a un lugar más tranquilo, algo a lo que no pude negarme.

Caminamos hasta la otra pista, hablando de estupideces mientras mi novio encendía un cigarrillo, y entonces lo vi. Sus ojos se enfocaron directamente en mí. ¿Era esa acaso una mirada de deseo? ¿O de odio? No podía distinguir nada con claridad.  
Se notaba a millas lo borracho que estaba. Sentí asco, ¿no había aprendido nada en ese tiempo? Se acercó hasta nosotros y nos abrazó, eso si fue raro, definitivamente. Alex se fue a hablar por teléfono y nos dejó solos por un momento, el cual Ed aprovechó para pedir perdón por todo lo sucedido tiempo atrás, típica disculpa de borracho. Más allá de saber el motivo por el cual lo hacía, odiaba hablar de ese tema. Era demasiado tarde para ese tipo de cosas ya. Gracias a Dios, Alex se hizo notar con una de esas hermosas demostraciones de amor que acostumbraba a hacer. Se había cumplido un año de nuestro primer beso, o como lo llamaba yo " el beso del milagro". Todavía no podía creer lo mucho que amaba a ese ser que me había salvado. Nos dejamos llevar por la música y una vez que la pista terminó, vimos que Edward había desaparecido. Tampoco estaba con los chicos y eso sí realmente me preocupó. Alice dijo llorando que cuando estaba con Tanya iban a un antro en la esquina donde se dorgaban, algo que me dejó descolocada. Jamás imaginé que él llegaría a algo así. Coordinamos con Jacob que él se vendría a casa. Mis padres estaban en Nueva York, y me imaginaba que siempre mi amigo debia cumplir el papel de niñera y dejarlo dormir en su casa. Me agradeció diez veces. Me quité los zapatos y corri a buscarlo y Alex me siguió. Mientras yo estuviera cerca, no dejaría que él se consumiera poco a poco ante mis ojos.

Lo encontré sentado en el cordón, completamente perdido y los oídos cubiertos. Una chica con cara de zorra intentaba llamar su atención con una bolsita de algo. Me di cuenta enseguida que se trataba de Tanya, corrí hasta ella y de verdad, no sé como fui capaz de tanto. Alex me calmó bastante, si hubiese sido por mí, la hubiese dejado sangrando de una buena patada en la boca. Las cosas se salieron un poco de control y de repente me encontré con Edward defendiéndome. Luego de eso casi se desploma y bueno... el resto es historia. Vomitó en el cordón mientras me contaba sobre su vida y la droga. Algo dentro de mí dolía, sabía que poco a poco las cosas marcharían peor para él si no se detenía. Yo queria ayudarlo. Sentía la profunda necesidad de hacerlo, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de tanto.

Luego de unas cuantas vomitadas más, llegamos a casa y mi ex cayó en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente en mi sofá. Viéndolo dormir, no parecía ese idiota en que le gustaba convertirse. Su imagen me daba ternura y más de una vez tuve que maldecirme mentalmente para sacar mis ojos de él.

Comprobé que estuviera dormido por tercera vez y finalmente subí sacándome los zapatos por el camino. Al llegar al cuarto de mis padres, se me nubló la vista. Recostado sobre la cama del lado de mi madre, Alex miraba la televisión sin camisa y con sus lentes de descanso puestos. Era el hombre más hermoso que había tenido la fortuna de conocer, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba dándome cuenta que él era todo lo que había soñado alguna vez para mí, e incluso más.

- Ya sé que soy la cosa más bella que has tocado y todo eso, pero ya deja de mirarme así, me dará mal de ojo - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y moviendo las cejas. A veces no parecía un tipo de veintiún años.

- Eres tan humilde, Rupert - caminé hacia el lado opuesto y me senté dejando mis piernas fuera del colchón.

- Hey, sabes que odio que me llames por mi segundo nombre - sentí como se iba acercando a mí. Corrió mi cabello hacia un costado y dejó un beso en mi clavícula. Automáticamente sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Era increíble el efecto que tenía en mí. Acto seguido sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, comenzando a masajearlos.

- Mierda que estás tensa, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Yo... bien, supongo.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro, ¿por qué?

- Bella - suspiró-. Sé que la etapa que tuviste que atravesar hoy suele ser difícil, y más para una chica, sería completamente normal que estuvieras confundida o pensativa.

- Pues, no soy como el resto entonces. Volver a ver a Edward no fue como lo esperaba, y tampoco he sentido nada, en absoluto.

- ¿Segura? - volvió a preguntar haciendo que volteara para mirarlo.

- ¡Dios, Alex! Estoy enamorada de tí y no hay nada que me haga más feliz, o me haga dudar, ¿por qué debería estar confundida? Sabes como son las cosas - me desplomé en la cama y miré hacia el techo - Hoy realmente me dio la sensación que confiabas en nosotros, parecías tan seguro...

- Es que estoy seguro - se tumbó a mi lado y giró su cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos-... sólo que no quiero perderte.

- No lo harás - cambié mi ceño fruncido por una mueca tierna-. No tienes por qué dudar de esto - nos señalé- te amo más que a nada, ¿alcanza eso?

- Por supuesto que sí - me sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y me tiré encima de él para besarlo. Sus labios eran el paraíso, y de repente parecían haber borrado lo mal que me había sentido de a ratos unos momentos antes. Los besos comenzaron a ponerse algo calientes, Alex me giró para que quede yo debajo de él y poco a poco quitó mi blusa y luego mi falda, dejándome en ropa interior. Gemí cuando comenzó a acariciar uno de mis pechos por encima de la tela.

- Yo... amor, creo que no es el mejor momento.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó retirando su boca de mi cuello.

- Edward...

- Bells, dijiste que debíamos disfrutar de este fin de semana, no debemos tirarlo por la borda...

- Pero... podría oírnos...

- Cielo, el muchacho no se despertaría ni aunque la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desatara en tu sala - ambos reímos-. Anda, déjame intentar relajarte... - comenzó a desabrochar mi sujetador, y mandé todo a la mierda. Busqué desesperadamente el elástico de su bóxer y lo bajé dejándolo completamente desnudo. Empecé a acariciarlo haciendo que gruñera. Como amaba ese sonido-. ¿No era que no querías? - habló entrecortadamente muy cerca de mi boca mientras arrancaba mis bragas.

- DIOS - grité cuando dos dedos entraron en mí. Comencé a desesperarme poco a poco. No quería volver a emitir algún aullido... lo que faltaría para terminar de cagar la noche... que Edward nos encontrara en plena follada. Muy simpático.

- No soy Dios, mi vida...

- Alex, te-te...

- ¿Qué quieres, Bella? - preguntó el maldito sacando sus dedos y acariciando mis pliegues.

- Yo... te necesito, por favor... - gimotee y el sonrió. Sacó sus manos de mi intimidad y las llevo a mis mejillas.

- Eres tan hermosa... - me besó con ternura y se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo. Poco a poco entré en mi y lo sentí hasta el alma-. Te amo - dijo una vez que comenzó a moverse dentro de mí.

- Te amo - repetí cambiando de posición y quedándome arriba yo esta vez para cabalgarlo. Nuestros movimientos eran lentos, sin prisa, llenos de cariño. Con él había descubierto lo que era no sólo el sexo en su totalidad, sino también lo que era hacer el amor. Poco a poco comencé a sentir esa maldita espiral en mi vientre, y descifré que mi novio también quería venirse pronto, porque comenzó a hacerme mover más rápido sobre él. Finalmente, llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Realmente estábamos diseñados para estar juntos. Me desplomé exhausta sobre su pecho. Automáticamente una de sus manos viajó a mi espalda desnuda y comenzó a acariciarla y a peinar mi pelo con dulzura.

- Eso fue hermoso... no te imaginas todo lo que me haces sentir - levantó mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos, y habló con tanta emción que casi lloro.

- Siempre es hermoso, y creo que me hago una idea. No te imaginas cuanto te amo, Alex - lo besé tiernamente y volví a acomodarme entre sus brazos. Me sentía tan segura y protegida a su lado.

- Yo también te amo, ¿justos por siempre?

- Por siempre - repetí y besé uno de sus pectorales.

No sé en que momento me sumí en la inconsciencia, sólo sé que algo después dos ojos esmeralda aparecieron en mis sueños.

**Edward's POV**

Para mi desgracia, recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando abrí los ojos aquella mañana. Me senté sobre el sofá y me tembló el cuerpo al notar dónde estaba. Quería que la tierra me tragara, y sabía perfectamente que debía huír mientras pudiera. Noté que estaba en calzones y divisé mi ropa colgada del perchero de la pared opuesta.  
Me paré de sopetón sintiendo la sensación de resaca que yo conocía tan bien y corrí en puntillas hasta mis cosas. Pero una voz me hizo pararme a medio camino, genial.

- Con que ya despertaste - voltee para encontrarme con Bella y tuve que morderme los labios para que la lengua no rodara hasta el suelo. Iba bajando con cuidado por las escaleras. Su pelo estaba algo más desalborotado que lo normal, y vestía una camisa que le llegaba a medio muslo y que reconocí claramente como perteneciente a Alex. Y que una chica usara ropa de hombre a las diez de la mañana significaba solo una cosa: SEXO. SEXO. JODIDO SEXO. Y ahí volvía la sensación de que el pecho crujía y el corazón se atrofiaba. La imagen de sus cuerpos entrelazados volvió a mi cerebro amenazando con hacerlo explotar.

- E-eso creo - que respuesta más inteligente Edward. Ella soltó una risa que me dejó más idiota, si eso era posible. Comenzó a acercarse a mí logrando que se entrecorte mi respiración.

- Supongo que querrás saber que pasó anoche... y por qué estás aquí y no en tu casa o de Jake - concluyó sentándose en el sofá y cruzando esas hermosas piernas cremosas que tenía. Dios, debía concentrarme. Me acerqué y tomé asiento a su lado sin siquiera ponerme los pantalones. Pude olisquear el perfume a hombre que llevaba impregnado en su piel y sentí mis oídos pitar.

- Yo... recuerdo todo absolutamente, o eso creo. Gracias de verdad por lo que tú y Alex... me ayudaron- dije un poco avergonzado.

- Era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Te perdimos de vista en Zeus y realmente nos preocupamos mucho. Así que cuando vi a... Tanya... - pronunció su nombre en un susurro- gritando a tu lado con una bolsita de vaya a saber uno que mierda, en la mano y a tí cubriéndote los oídos, supe que debía meterme. Tuve ganas de matarla - gruñó. Bien, no recordaba esa parte.

_¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo si bien dijo ella que estabas tapándote los oídos! Y encima ebrio - _me gritó mi subconsciente.

- Así que fui hasta allí con la intención de golpearla, he querido hacerlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero Alex me calmó, sabía que no era maduro de mi parte si aplicaba años de Kick Boxing en su cara.

- ¿Kick Boxing? - pregunté absorto. Santísima mierda.

- Kick Boxing - repitió con suficiencia-. Me lo recomendaron mis amigos. Decían que libraba tensiones y todas esas cosas, y decidí probar. Me había mantenido controlada desde ese entonces hasta ayer. No sé que me pasó - se sonrojó y mordió su labio sensualmente. Tuve que tragar saliva.

- Debería probar yo también. He estado algo nervioso últimamente- vaya que sí.

- Creo que primero deberías probar con la Doble A - explotó en carcajadas.

- ¿La Doble A?

- Sí, tonto - me pegó en el hombro amistosamente- Alcohólicos Anónimos - dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera algo obvio.

- No necesito eso - dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos.

- Claro que sí - sacó la lengua-. Desde que te conozco andas ebrio por la vida, OBVIO que necesitas de la Doble A

Lo dijo de un modo tan chistoso que ambos comenzamos a reír como locos.  
Daba la sensación de que la química entre nosotros había vuelto a fluír como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Comenzó a contarme de sus amigos, que había sacado una B en español avanzado y podría tranquilamente enseñar si quisiera, sus metas, y de lo bien que estaba su familia.

- Estás tan distinta... - negué con la cabeza una vez que el silencio apareció.

- Edward... he crecido. Y tu también. Ya no somos los mismos y creo yo, que es normal - sonrió.

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Como siempre - bromeó y volví a reír. Con ella todo era tan natural.

- Estás hermosa - las palabras se deslizaron inconscientemente por mi lengua. Cuando noté su expresión juro que quise morirme. De golpe estaba pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o un muerto. Luego, su rostro se tiñó de esa tonalidad bordó tan típica de ella. Una extraña tensión se generó entre nosotros. De golpe se relajó y habló.

- Supongo que tienes razón - repitió mis mismas palabras volviéndose a ruborizar.

- Como siempre - respondí. Y eso bastó para que ambos volviéramos a explotar de risa como idiotas. Era cómico que ahora, aquello que nos separó una vez, nos volvía a convertir en esos chicos que dejamos atrás.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal - carcajeó y de repente un ronquido de cerdo salió de su garganta. Típico de ella cuando se tentaba.

- Extrañaba tanto tu risa... - otra vez las palabras se me escaparon de los labios. De nuevo, volvió aquel silencio incómodo-. Yo... esto... creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, Esme comenzará a preocuparse - corté la tensión existente entre nosotros.

- S-sí... ¿quieres un café o algo antes de irte? - preguntó levantándose, dejando ver esas piernas que me hacían perderme, de nuevo.

- No, gracias. Tengo la sensación de que si ingiero algo ahora voy a terminar despidiéndolo por el agujero equivocado - otra vez comenzamos a reír.

- Ok, de veras, no quiero que vomites de nuevo mi casa - recordé en ese momento mi catastrófica llegada.

- Lo siento...

- No te preocupes por eso. Si no quieres nada, déjame por lo menos alcanzarte tu ropa.

- Gracias - sonreí y ella se acercó hasta el perchero, tomando mis Jeans gastados.

- Me encantan estos pantalones. Estaba pensando en regalarle unos así a Alex, ¿qué opinas?

_Que luciría como un tonto_...

- Que le quedarían bien - oh Dios ya estaba volviéndome un puto hijo de puta de nuevo.

- Son Levi's, ¿cierto? - lo movió en busca de la etiqueta y justo en ese momento un frasco cayó y rodó por el suelo. Miró hacia abajo con los ojos como platos. De verdad, creí que ya no las tenía conmigo-. ¿Puedes explicarme qué mierda es esto Edward? - levantó las pastillas y me las acercó.

- Yo... no sabía que las tenía.

- ¡Te pregunté anoche si llevabas algo más contigo y me dijiste que no!

- Primero, pensé que tú me las habías sacado, y sí, te mentí porque creí que hablabas de los cigarrillos, ví cómo regañabas a Alex y no quise causarte problemas.

- Vamos Edward, ¡es obvio que lo único que pude haber sacado fue lo que Tanya estaba por darte! - comenzó a gritar, y cuando Bella estaba histérica significaba sólo una cosa: pelea-. ¿Te piensas que voy a empezar a palparte para que te saques todas tus mierdas de encima?

- Isabella, ni siquiera sabía hasta hoy que Tanya me quería dar algo más que las pastillas, ¡estaba borracho maldita sea! Ya te dije que creí que no las tenía más y que tú me las habías sacado, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas Bella? ¿Me consideras capaz de hacer algo para joderte? - sí, lo acepto, no estaba en posición de hacerle la última pregunta.

- ¡SÍ, SÍ LO CREO! ¡Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo! - golpe bajo.

- ¡Es imposible hablar contigo sin que toda la mierda pasada vuelva, Isabella! - le arrebaté con fuerza el frasco de su mano.

- ¡Lo mismo digo estúpido! - gritó.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? - Alex bajó en cueros corriendo por las escaleras. El hijo de puta tenían un cuerpo impresionante. De verdad lo envidiaba.

- Nada - Bella se apresuró a contestar.

- No te creo - le cortó-. Edward, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?- su mirada amenzante me hizo agachar la cabeza-. ¿Qué tienes en la mano? - se acercó y esta vez fue él quien me arrebató las pastillas y las miró detenidamente. De repente, el frasco fue al suelo de nuevo y noté como las manos del rubio se cerraron en puños-. ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces con eso aquí? - gritó como desquiciado.

- Ya se lo dije a Bella, pero no me cree - hablé calmado porque no quería embroncarme. Si eso ocurriera, no dudaría en abalanzarme sobre é, independientemente de lo que ocurriera después-. Eran mías, no llegué a tomar ninguna, y las guardé. Cuando ella vino y me preguntó si tenía algo más le dije que no, y le mentí, pero no con esto. En realidad tenía mis cigarrilos, pero la vi regañándote y no quise causar problemas. Cuestión, creí que ella había había quitado el frasco de mi bolsillo, pero sólo le sacó a Tanya esa bolsa de la que jamás supe pues tenía los oídos tapados, y me enteré hace diez minutos.

- ¡Deja de mentir Edward! - Bella gritó otra vez sumamente enojada. Esta vez no había mentido en nada... parecía el típico cuento de Pedro y el lobo (2).

- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que todo fue una confusión? ¡Habré sido y seré un idiota por mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que sea una mierda! - me rasqué la nuca con violencia.

- Vete Edward - dijo en un susurro.

- No voy a ir, no hasta que no lo entiendas...

- Edward por favor - Alex dijo de forma calmada. Algo me decía que no estaba enfadado conmigo- vete de nuestra casa, luego hablarán más tranquilos - aguarden, aguarden, aguarden. Rebobinemos, ¿dijo nuestra? Ok, creo que definitivamente este tipo estaba buscando que lo muela a golpes.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu casa? ¡Yo he estado aquí muchas veces más que tú! - Bien, no sé de donde cuernos había salido eso. Tal vez aún me durara la borrachera del día anterior.

- Adiós, Edward.

- Deja de echarme Bella, no hace falta que sigas. Me voy solo - cogí toda mi ropa y salí de ese lugar danto un portazo.

Había reaccionado como un idiota, era cien por ciento consciente de aquello, pero Bella ne se había quedado atrás. De todas formas, era obvio que ella no creería en mis buenas intenciones. Tenía una revolución de pensamientos y dudas en mi cabeza, pero había algo sobre lo cual tenía una certeza absoluta: a pesar de que dijera que todo lo nuestro había quedado en el olvido, Isabella Swan JAMÁS me perdonaría. Tuve que ignorar el repentino dolor que sentí en el pecho al asumirlo.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Les dejó un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que amo con toda mi alma. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad.**

_Con respecto al lemmon, es bastante corto, sólo quería demostrar el tipo de lazo que hay entre Bella y Alex... ¿se romperá fácilmente? mmm... eso lo averiguarán dentro de un tiempo, por el momento seguirá habiendo Bella/Alex, aunque no planeo hacer ningún lemmon más ya que serán muy pocos Bella's POV (y en esta historia, Edward no lee mentes como para saber cuando ella tiene sexo y ponerse a describirlo, ajaja)_ Es la primera vez que escribo una escena caliente que no sea de Bella/Edward o Jake/Nessie, así que esto fue... algo raro :P

**en cuanto a los números que dejé en la historia...**

(1)_ El Karma_ es algo así como un símbolo que significa que todo lo que haces en la vida (en especial lo malo), vuelve.

(2) supongo que todos sabrán esta fábula, pero para el que no _"Pedro y el lobo"_ es una historia de un chico que siempre mentía con que un lobo venía al pueblo, y el día que realmente ocurrió nadie le creyó por todas las veces que no había sido honesto :P

**En fin... creo que eso es todo por hoy.**

En cuanto a Edward... el 90% de mis lectores lo odian, ajajajaj lo único que puedo decirles es que NO SERÁ ASÍ TODO EL TIEMPO, ténganle un poco de paciencia, ya verán como después van a amarlo como aman al Edward verdadero.

Besos y gracias!

**FLOR!**

**_¿Merezco reviews?_**


	8. VII: A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU - DAVID ARCHULETA  
**_

- No puedo, Jacob.

- Claro que puedes, idiota, no es díficil

- Para mí sí lo es...

- No puedo creer que estés volviéndote una jodida gallina.

- ¡No soy gallina!- mentí.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- No sé que decir ni cómo debo hacerlo...

- Claro que lo sabés, o lo sabrás.

- ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER, JACOB ? - grité furioso. ¿Llamarla o en su defecto ir hasta su casa y le dice "Hola Bella, entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver nunca más en tu vida, sólo quiero que sepas que lo que ocurrió realmente fue una confusión, me porté como un imbécil y te pido disculpas por eso. Ahora que todos hemos retomado contacto, no quiero desperdiciar todo. No te pido que seamos amigos... lo único que pretendo es que nos llevemos bien y dejemos ya de evitarnos?" - okay, creo que ya había descubierto qué hacer.

- Exactamente eso- respondió mi amigo con suficiencia.

- ¿Me escuchará?

- Por supuesto hermano, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, las cosas seguramente se han enfríado en su cabeza. Además, ella ya no es más una niñita histérica Ed, lo único que debes hacer es disculparte y ya.

- Tienes razón - esbozé una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo sé - mi amigo asintió con una nota de triunfo en su voz.

- ¿Me acompañas a hablarle? - pregunté tímido.

- Cielo Santo, Edward - rodó los ojos y se tiró de espaldas a su cama tirando el mando de la Play Station a la mierda - estás exagerando, sólo debes dar la jodida cara bonita que tienes y fin de la historia.

- De acuerdo - suspiré resignado, puse stop en el juego de baloncesto y me paré-. Será mejor que entonces me vaya ahora, o terminaré acobardándome.

- Huye pajarito, ya tendré tiempo de ganarte en estos días.

- Sí claro, adiós sabueso - lo saludé chocando nuestras manos, salí de su casa corriendo, agarrando mi chaqueta al pasar, que colgaba de una de las sillas de la cocina, y me monté en mi moto. No pensaba parar hasta llegar a mi destino: su casa.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde el conflicto en lo de Bella, cualquiera diría que era bastante tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de hostigarme mentalmente por lo sucedido aquella vez. Seguía sintiéndome terriblemente mal. Aunque era evidente que ella no había estado del todo en lo correcto y no me haya tratado para nada bien, su reacción fue obvia. Ni Bella ni nadie podía confiar enteramente en mí, ni esperar que dijera la verdad, menos si de drogas o alcohol se trataba. Y yo, bueno... para variar había terminado de cagarla bien cagada, por no haber sido consciente de mis actos y no haber estado completamente en mis cabales para saber que tenía y qué no tenía conmigo, además por supuesto, que eché en la cara de su novio por segunda vez en la noche que yo había estado más tiempo con Isabella y tratar a Alex para la mierda, aún sabiendo que él quería lo mejor para mi ex, y también la había rescatado de la jodida miseria a la que mi pendejez la había llevado.

Cuatro veces había intentando comunicarme con ella ese mismo día sin éxito alguno. Durante los siguientes dos días, había probado otras treinta veces más. Nada. Lo único que había recibido de su parte fue un seco "Feliz cumpleaños" por mensaje de texto. Cuando intenté llamarla, el móvil me dio apagado. No hace falta ni aclarar que ni siquiera hizo acto de presencia en mi casa, donde hice una fiesta con los amigos más cercanos. Le había dicho a Alice que le avisara, pero mi prima me aseguró que había hablado con ella, y que no quería ni verme, lo cual era obvio. Ese día para variar, tomé más de lo normal, y acabé en la cama de un motel con una pelirroja desconocida de la que aún no sé ni su nombre. Lo único que podía recordar de esa noche, eran los ojos de Bella en la muchacha, que ni siquiera eran color achocolatado, pero no me importaba. Llevaba su mirada y su ser impregnado en mí a cualquier lugar que iba.

Juro que no quería pensar en nada, pero los recuerdos me iban azotando a medida que la calle se movía y yo avanzaba. En mi mente, estaban sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus palabras, todo. Parecía una típica comedia donde cada persona que pasa cerca de tí tiene la cara del otro... sólo que aquí, aparecían tanto mi rostro como el de Bella encima de cada pareja, dos niñitos que corrían por la acera con un cometa, una pareja de novios intercambiando saliva, un par de ancianitos de la mano y finalmente una pareja paseando un coche de bebé. En un semáforo saqué mi frasco y tomé un par de pastillas, tenía que relajarme un poco si quería dejar las alucinaciones. Tomé una y me di cuenta que era un ímbecil. Parecía que mi otro yo quería que Bella de verdad me odiara. Revolee el frasco de pastillas y se lo di accidentalmente al espejo retrovisor de un auto que venía detrás mío. Tuve que acelerar antes de que la luz cambiara - si hubiese estado el Jefe Swan ahí, hubiese recibido OTRA multa más. Luego me enteré que afortunadamente, o quizás no tanto, él no estaba trabajando ese día-.

Di vuelta en la esquina, y por más calmante de mierda que había tomado, el temblor volvió a mi cuerpo. ¿Y si ella me odiaba de verdad? ¿Y si no quería hablarme? ¿Si no sabía que decir? Aparqué en la puerta de su casa, y bajé de la motocicleta tan rápido, que casi me mato y casi se me viene el aparato encima. Puedo asegurar que era la primera vez que me pasaba.

¿Desde cuando yo estaba tan tarado? Déjenme pensar... ¡Oh, sí! Desde que me reencontré con Isabella.

Caminé intentando parecer relajado. la mujer de la casa de al lado estaba regando las plantas. Saludé y la muy jodida me miró de mala manera. Seguro pensó que iría a robarle o algo por mis fachas, ya que se metió en un santiamén de nuevo a la casa. ¡Y bueno! No estaba en mis planes venir a ver a mi ex cuando estaba jugando al Play Sation. Tampoco me iba a vestir de Armani para andar con la moto por cualquier lado. Vieja prejuiciosa.

Rodé los ojos y subí las escaleras del hall. Cuando llegué a la puerta, puse mi dedo en el timbre, presioné despacio, y retrocedí dos pasos para esperar. Esperaba que ella estuviera sola en casa... pero como siempre Jesús me detesta, y la persona que más quería en el mundo entero abrió la puerta de madera, dejando otra casi transparente entre ambos. Carajo, Puta madre, santísima mierda, ¡no sé por que no huí cuando pude! ¿Quién me mandó a conocer al Oficial Charlie Swan?

- Edward Cullen - y ahí estaba. Esa voz era una de las razones por las que podría alguna vez hacerme pipí encima como un mariconazo. La persona que creo yo, más me aborrecía en el mundo, y con razón. Y no sólo me importaba porque era mi ex-suegro, sino porque el tipo era LA LEY en Phoenix, y yo había quebrantado sus normas de forma moral y privada, destrozando a su hija. ¡Felicidades Edward Cullen, has sido declarado culpable por ser un reverendo hijo de puta! Sentencia: nunca más vas a meterte con alguien sin recordar a tu ex-novia. Se levanta la sesión. Tragué saliva e intenté tomar un poco de coraje.

- Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan. ¿Se encontraría Bella? - pregunté en voz muy baja.

- ¿Qué? - al parecer no me había oído bien.

- ¿Se encontraría Bella? - repetí

- Ya te oí, muchacho - habló por encima de mí-. ¿Para qué la necesitas? - me miraba con una expresión de "te doy tres segundos para que te vayas de mi casa antes de que saque la escopeta y te decore todo el cuerpo con balazos".

- Yo... - juro que pensé que me desmayaría ahí nomás.

- Tú... - repitió a modo de burla. Gracias a Dios que estaba cagado de miedo, o hubiese perdido todo el respeto y hubiese comenzado a enojarme. Me estaba tratando como si fuera el peor pendejo en todo el estado de Arizona. Ni que fuera tan así. Bueno... quizás, tal vez...

- Necesito hablar con ella...

- No puede atenderte ahora - dijo de mala manera, y fulminándome con la mirada.

- Por favor, Jefe. Es importante... - si tenía que ponerme a rogar, creánme que lo haría.

- De acuerdo - abrió la puerta de tejido mientras revoleaba los ojos - pasa.

- Gracias, permiso - me adentré en la casa con la cabeza gacha y esperé en el recibidor hasta que me indicó que tomara asiento en la sala. Cuando él lo hizo, apoyé mi culo en el sillón que tantos malos recuerdos me traía.

- Isabella está tomando un baño, saldrá pronto - dijo cortante mientras encendía la televisión a mi lado y ponía una serie que no conocía.

La incomodidad era inminente, y yo preferiría de corazón estar estudiando que pasar un segundo más al lado de Charlie, así que me paré y comencé a vagar por la sala cual tarado mental, mirando el techo, luego el piso, el techo, luego el piso, el tech... ¡vamos Edward concéntrate en otra cosa! "Bien... iremos por la repisa"... no, definitivamente no podía ser más idiota. Para sumar, en el medio del estante de madera, había una foto de mis ex-suegros, uno a cada lado de... ¡tarán! ¡Bella y su perfecto novio, animalito de Dios! Este estaba siendo el peor día de mi vida, sin duda alguna. Oí el rechinar de la puerta, y luego de llevar mi mirada hasta allí me encontré con Renée, que al parecer acababa de llegar de hacer compras, pues iba repleta de bolsas.

Isabella era el retrato de su madre, inclusive cada vez se parecían más, a medida que los años paban y Bella iba convirtiéndose más en mujer. Ambas eran delgadas, de tez muy pálida y cabello color chocolate, sólo que Renée tenía ojos azules. En cierto aspecto, me recordaba muchísimo a mi madre. Hasta donde yo sabía, ella y Bella eran mejores amigas. No había secretos entre ellas, se amaban y confiaban profundamente una en la otra.  
Creí que al verme, me arrojaría una sandía y me aplastaría la cabeza, pero al encontrarse con mis ojos sonrió y dejó las bolsas en la cocina para venir a saludarme.

- ¡Edward querido! - se acercó con los brazos extendidos y me dio un corto abrazo.

- ¿Cómo ha estado, señora Swan?

- Por favor, dime Renée, nos conocemos, además no soy tan vieja, apenas tengo cuarenta - bromeó dándome una palmadita-. Yo he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿qué tal tú? Supongo que vienes a ver a la otra jovencita de la casa...

- Sí - reí-. Debemos charlar de un par de cosas - sonreí.

- Me parece muy bien - respondió-. ¿Y qué es de tu vida últimamente? Hacía mucho que no te veía, estás hecho todo un hombre, y muy apuesto - me halagó.

- Gracias. He estado bien, yo...

- Bella, tienes visita - gritó Charlie al pie de la escalera, cortando toda posible charla con mi ex-suegra.

- Supongo que tendremos que dejar la conversación para luego - sonrió avergonzada. Voy a guardar las cosas que traje del súper.

- Hasta luego Renée

- ¡Ya bajo! - la voz de Bella me estremeció. Por fin volvía a escucharla. Sonreí inconscientemente provocando que Charlie me fulminara con la mirada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo en ese instante oímos un ruido de madera. Mi ex-novia venía bajando con unos shorts de Jean rotos y deflecados, una remera básica blanca con una inscripción, unas sencillas Converse y una camisola verde. Casi no estaba maquillada, y el cabello empapado aún goteaba un poco en las puntas. Era hermosa, un puto ángel. No es que no lo supiera, sólo que cada vez la veía más y más linda. Al verme se detuvo en seco a mitad de la escalera y me miró confundida.

- ¿Edward? - sus ojos se clavaron en mí como si fuese un marciano o algo de eso. Intenté no alarmarme.

- Hola Bells - sonreí de forma tranquila. No hace falta aclarar que me gané otra mirada de furia por parte de Charlie.

- Hola - respondió secamente.

- Hija, si quieres que se vaya...

- ¡Papá! - se quejó-. No vas a echar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

El Jefe bufó en respuesta.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - intenté cortar la tensión.

- Yo... bien... ¿qué tal tú?

- Algo así como... bien - ¿algo así como bien? Idiota, idiota, idiota.

- Que bueno - sonrió falsamente. Otra vez la incomodidad reinó. La cabeza iba a explotarme en cualquier momento, si la cosa seguía así. Y ahí estaba ella otra vez, salvándome el pescuezo e intentando apaciguar las cosas.

- Yo... papá, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor? - preguntó incómoda.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - se quejó-. No voy a moverme de aquí y menos para dejarte en privado con este... este... este proyecto de muchacho - que tipo tan simpático.

- Bien - Bella respiró hondo. No podía creer que estuviera flaqueando con su padre. Ella no sóla ser así, siempre iba de frente, y por eso tenían tantas diferencias. Su carácter, idéntico, los hacía discutir seguido-. Entonces subamos a mi cuarto, Edward - esa era mi chica. Bueno, no era mi chica, pero... bueno, yo me entendía.

- ¡ISABELLA SWAN! - su padre gritó.

- ¡No puedo creer la escenita que estás haciendo! - chilló frustrada. Renée llegó hasta nosotros.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? - mi ex suegra se acercó con un cartón de leche en la mano, al parecer aún seguía desarmando las bolsas.

- Papá no me quiere dejar a solas con Edward, y realmente necesitamos hablar.

- No va a ir a su cuarto, Renée, no voy a permitirlo.

- Oh, ¿entonces prefieres que me vaya con Edward en su moto, a altas velocidades, para poder conversar tranquilos? - Mierda que sabía como llegar a un acuerdo. El Jefe respiró hondo y finalmente dijo:

- Bien jovencita, pero es la última vez, ¿te queda claro?

- Sí, como tú digas - rodó los ojos-. Por favor, sígueme Edward - me apresuré y corrí detras de ella. Gracias al cielo, Charlie no pudo decir más nada. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba encerrado otra vez en su habitación. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí, y la verdad, los últimos recuerdos que tenía eran horribles. Espeluznantes. Tétricos. Me avergonzaba de mí mismo.

Casi todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Las paredes de un tono lila, la ventana con cortinas haciendo juego. La cama de dos plazas debajo de la ventana con la manta también a tono. El escritorio con la computadora, y algunos papeles y libros desparramados. El teléfono y la lámpara en la mesa de noche. Un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de la biblioteca, justo enfrente del escritorio. Al lado, el armario gigantesco y del otro lado una repisa llena de accesorios y cosas de chicas. No podía creer que inclusive tenía los mismo portarretratos. Sólo que en las fotos ya no estaba besándome a mi ni nada parecido, sino a alguien más. Aquello era como viajar en el tiempo y a la vez mezclar eso con el ego destrozado de un hombre estúpido como yo era. Un rayo de esperanza se coló en mi alma al ver aún en el mismo lugar los peluches que le había regalado en nuestros "cumplemeses". ¿Por qué mierda reaccionaba así?

- Todo está igual... o casi - las palabras se me escaparon de los labios.

- Sí, supongo - sonrió-. Sabes que no me gusta cambiar las cosas de lugar.

- Lo sé- asentí.

- Bien... ¿qué querías decirme?

- Yo... creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

- Sí - agachó la mirada.

- Bella... hablaba en serio esa noche. Puedo jurarte que no mentí.

- Ya lo sé, Edward - suspiró.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Alex me calmó luego e intentó hacerme razonar. Y me di cuenta que todo tenía sentido. De veras te debo una disculpa, es sólo que no he tenido las hagallas para hacerlo.

- Estás perdonada, de verdad, yo también me comporté como un idiota. Si no te hubiese hecho ese planteo sin sentido en casa de Jacob, ni me hubiese emborrachada así nada de todo eso hubiese pasado.

- Pasado pisado, Edward - sonrió con tranquilidad. Para mí, sin embargo aquello tenía doble sentido. ¡Se suponía que aquella frase debería estar perfecta! Ya eramos casi adultos, y cada uno había hecho una vida aparte, ¿por qué esas palabras me hacían dolor el pecho? Intenté desviar mis pensamientos y mis ojos fueron nuevamente hasta la biblioteca repleta de libros. Creo que incluso eran incontables, y pasaban por todos los géneros habidos y por haber de la literatura.

- Lees mucho, inclusive más que antes.

- La becas escolares que me han dado en estos años han servido. La mayoría son usados, pero los prefería antes que los nuevos. Primero, porque al ser más baratos, puedo comprar más, y además, cada libro que ya ha sido leído y usado por alguien más, esconde una historia ajena que me gusta palpitar. Pensar el por qué otra persona compró aquella historia, si le habría agradado...- hablaba con una pasión, que realmente me dejó idiotizado. No sé en que punto perdí el hilo, sólo era consciente de su boca moviéndose sensualmente, sus manos acompañando su emoción, los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban a ambos costados de su sonrisa, y la forma en que su pelo se movía y brillaba con los rayos del Sol. Y entonces encontré las dudas que tan mal me tenían.

AÚN LA AMABA. Me había bastado un jodido mes para darme cuenta que nunca la había olvidado. Tuve que admitirme a mí mismo que cada vez que me ponía triste, más de una vez cada mes y no sabía por qué, era por lo mucho que la extrañana. Encontré el porqué de sentirme vacío cada vez que terminaba de hacer el amor por Tanya. El porqué me gustaba irme a otro mundo cada vez que consumía algo.

Por supuesto que no la había superado, aunque de una manera u otra tendría que hacerlo. Ella amaba a otro ¿en qué carajos estaba pensando cuando la dejé ir?

- Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? - la mano de mi amaba se movía delante de mi cara una y otra vez. Al parecer me había quedado tildado. Recordé que solía pasarme seguido y ella siempre me levantaba de mi tranze de la misma forma, y luego me besaba. Quise decirle que todo estaba perfecto, que la amaba y tomarla en brazos y acunarla como solía hacerlo, pero ahora todo era distinto. Lo único que podía hacer era salir de ahí.

- Yo... sí. Creo que debo irme, y te felicito por lo que has logrado - señalé el gran mueble.

- Gracias - se acercó hasta mí y me dio un ligero abrazo, como el de aquella noche, haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se alteraran. La solté delicadamente y bajé en volandas las escaleras.

- Adiós, señor y señora Swan, gracias por dejarme ver a Bella - saludé al pasar y sólo Renée me despidió alzando su mano dulcemente.

Caminé fuera de la casa y noté que comenzaba a llover. El cielo relampagueaba y de repente daba la sensación de que iba a anochecer aunque apenas fueran las cinco de la tarde. Sentí pasos detrás de mí, y no tuve necesidad de voltear para saber que ella me había seguido hasta la calle. Suspiré e intenté sonreír.

- Gracias por venir hasta aquí sólo para disculparte, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte Edward - ¿Acaso su voz jamás dejaría de provocar en mí temblores y falta de aire? Cuando voltee para responderle, sentí como un chubasco caía literalmente sobre mí, empapándome de pies a cabeza. Bella estaba enfrente de mí empapada también. Nos miramos por una milésima de segundo e instantáneamente comenzamos a carcajear al unísono. Mi ex-novia pateó un charco que acababa de formarse, ensuciando mi pantalón con barro. Salió corriendo como loca por el jardín delantero y yo la seguí, mientras buscaba con mi vista un charco para devolverle la bromita. Era increíble como podíamos divertirnos con algo tan sencillo como eso. De hecho, con Bells siempre había sido así, cuando estábamos bien, por supuesto. Solíamos aprovechar cada pequeño momento, porque eramos tan poco predecibles que jamás sabíamos que podía llegar a pasar luego.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Entra a la casa ahora mismo! - ESA voz cortó la poca conexión que había logrado con ella luego de tanto tiempo.

- ¡Ya voy Charlie! - bufó la castaña y me dedicó una mirada de disculpa-. Deberías entrar tú también y secarte un poco, ¡luces terrible! - carcajeó mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo que chorreaba agua en su cara. Era tan hermosa...

- Yo... estoy bien - respondí-. Hace bastante calor y creo que ya era momento de darme un baño, después de tantos años - me sentí poderoso al oírla reír de nuevo gracias a mí.

- De acuerdo, entonces, nos estamos viendo, ¿cierto?

- Cuando gustes...

- Por mí, todos los días... - se ruborizó y creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho- ... quiero decir... con todos. Arreglemos algo para esta semana.

- Me parece perfecto. Y en cuanto a lo que dijiste hoy al principio... yo debería de agradecerte por permitirme explicar. De veras, me porté muy mal contigo y con... Alex.

- Él estará feliz cuando se lo diga, le caes bien, no creo que haga falta repetírtelo, pero bueno.

- Lo entendí, de verdad- sonreí falsamente. De corazón, me importaba diez carajos lo que el niño bonito opinara de mí, sólo quería que ella supiera que me equivoqué y que lo último que quería era verla mal por mí, y si todo eso incluía estar bien con su noviecito, perfecto-. Adiós - saludé con la mano y corrí hasta mi motocicleta. Afortunadamente la lluvia comenzaba poco a poco a cesar. Me monté en mi vehículo y conduje calle abajo. No quería ir a ningún lugar concreto, simplemente necesitaba pensar.

Ya estaba completamente seguro de que amaba a Isabella. Convencido al cien por cien. Lo que no podía entender era por qué, mi corazón quería dar batalla, esos recuerdos míos de ella debían de significar algo. De golpe, mis sentimientos hacia Tanya se volvían dudosos, ¿era amor real? ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? No me interesaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento. Sólo quería recordar cada detalle de ELLA, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrojo, su forma de hablar, como se mordía el labio y la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre. No entendía como simplemente me bastaba con tener todo eso en mi mente, y no de verdad. Mi lado bueno me pedía, o mejor dicho, me imploraba, que dejara las cosas tal como estaban. Yo, en mi mierda de vida, ella en la suya, completamente feliz, con la familia, el futuro y el novio perfectos. Por otro lado, el Edward de Vil, el diablillo, chillaba en mi cerebro pidiendo una y otra vez que luchara, que peleara por lo que me perteneció alguna vez.

Y como de costumbre, seguí el lado no-correcto. Pelearía, con todas mis fuerzas.Y cuando ganara, si es que lo hacía, no la dejaría ir nunca más, porque estaba seguro también de que ella era el amor de mi vida, la indicada. Para siempre. Iba a convertirme en todo eso que ella quería y necesitaba. Le demostraría que sí podía llegar a merecerla. Sería mi mundo entero y todos aquellos que no ponían fichas en mi, tendrían que besarme el trasero luego, ¡saca tus garras rubito, porque tendrás competencia!

Aparqué en un parque y al bajar me desplomé en el césped, sin importar que éste estuviera empapado. ¿"¡Saca tus garras rubito, porque tendrás competencia!"?, ¡alguien que me explicara por favor de dónde mierda me había salido esa jodida y ridícula frase! O mejor aún, NECESITABA QUE ALGUIEN ME HICIERA VER EN LO QUE ESTABA METIÉNDOME. Esto sería un semi-suicidio, tirarse a una piscina casi vacía, saltar al vacío con un paracaídas con un agujero. Y otra vez, el Edward bueno llegaba a intentar parar la inminente catástrofe que se avecinaría. Pero de nuevo hice oídos sordos. A pesar de todos los contras, no podía no sentirme optimista. Ella ya había sido mía alguna vez, el primer amor no se olvida.

Al menos el NO ya lo tenía. Iba a recuperar a Isabella... o al menos lo intentaría.

Me mantuve un rato más admirando el cielo, intentando no pensar en lo que me había propuesto o renunciaría. En su defecto, me volvería loco. Finalmente cuando el cielo terminó de despejarse, corroborando que había sido una trmenta pasajera de esas que suele haber en Phoenix, me puse de pie, y volví a mi casa manejando lo más pronto posible. Quería buscar alguna distracción, y en ese momento no se me ocurría nada más que algo de música o películas. Pronto debería contactarme con Jacob y escupir mis planes. Necesitaba ayuda altamente profesional si quería aunque sea avnzar un peldaño.

Me sorprendió ver un enorme camión de mudanza al lado de mi hogar. Jamás pensé que la señora Cope se iría, quiero decir, era demasiado vieja como para moverse a un departamento o algo de eso... y no sé quien querría vivir en una casa con la pintura algo arruinada y olor a anciana. Aparqué a mi bebé en el garage y entré, al parecer, ninguno de mis padres había llegado de trabajar aún. Me quité la remera empapada, la llevé hasta la lavadora y caminaba hasta la cocina por un vaso de leche, cuando el timbre me hizo detenerme a mitad del pasillo. Debían de ser los nuevos y cordiales vecinos que venían por una taza de azúcar o a pedir ayuda con alguna caja. Un cliché.

- ¡Voy! - comencé un leve trote para llegar a la puerta más rápido. Así podría despachar más rápido a la gente con la que no quería socializar.

Los orbes chocolates de la chica que amaba aparecieron detrás de la puerta y me hicieron pegar un susto de muerte. Estaba confundido, y noté entonces que ella también.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó confundida y ahí recordé todo lo que había pasado aquella noche de excesos.

* * *

**SÍ! LO TERMINÉ! ME SIENTO REALMENTE REALIZADA. NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA NADA, CON TODO EL TEMA DEL DESFILE DE MODAS, MI ÚLTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA Y MI PRÓXIMO VIAJE DE GRADUADA ESTOY MUEEEEEEERTA Y CON CADA VEZ MENOS INSPIRACIÓN. PERO NO VOY A DEJAR DE LADO ESTAS HISTORIAS, LO JURO. ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "EL PROTEGIDO" CREO QUE VA A GUSTARLES, Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGA ATRAPÁNDOLOS, REALMENTE ME GUSTA EL GIRO QUE VOY DÁNDOLE, Y CALCULO QUE TENDRÁ UNOS 25 CAPÍTULOS Y QUIZÁS ALGUN EPÍLOGO. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE AÚN ME LEEN Y A LOS PRÓXIMOS LECTORES.**

**SALUDOS, BESOS Y DISCULPAS POR MI RETRASO. DISFRUTEN!**

_Flor_


	9. VIII: PLEASED TO MEET YOU

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.**_

_NO SUELO HACER ESTO, PERO POR FAVOR PIDO QUE LEAN MI NOTA AL PIE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**  
**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: PLEASED TO MEET YOU - JAMES**_

La joven de cabellos rizados me miraba expectante a que yo respondiera algo. Pero no podía. Sus ojos me tenían hipnotizado como idiota. Volvió otra vez a mí la horrible situación que había vivido con ella:

_- Martha – gemí cuando sentí su rodilla acariciar mi pene por encima de mi pantalón._

_- Es Maggie – dijo con vos entrecortada… y justo en ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos y mi mundo se derrumbó._

- ¿Edward? - volvió a llamarme, pasando su mano una y otra vez por delante de mi rostro, para hacerme reaccionar.

- Yo... lo siento. Hola Maggie - respondí con una sonrisa incómoda.

- Vaya vaya, veo que finalmente pudiste recordar mi nombre - rodó los ojos a modo de broma. Si realmente supiera por qué me acordaba cómo se llamaba, quizás no le resultaría tan chistoso...

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - pregunté deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera una de esas locas psicópatas que conocen a un tipo una noche y comienzan a hacer más invstigaciones que el FBI, creyendo que podrán llegar a algo más.

_- _En realidad jamás te busqué, no estaba esperando encontrarte _Señor Ombligo del Mundo_- volvió a bromear y ésta vez no pude evitar reirme. La alegría de la chica era realmente contagiosa y eso que acabada de conocerla, o mejor dicho, de entablar conversación, por lo que recordaba-. Acabamos de mudarnos con mi abuela.

- ¿La señora Cope es tu abuela? - pregunté confundido. Jamás la había visto a ella en el vecindario.

- Así es - sonrió de oreja a oreja. No podía creer que ser nieta de esa horrible mujer la entusiasmara, más porque la señora Cope era una vieja quejona y amargada que le veía el lado negativo a todo. Además olía mal y me miraba raro.

- ¿Y cómo es que jamás te vi? He vivido en este barrio toda mi vida.

- Oh, es que nos mudamos desde Nueva York, estuvimos un par de semanas en un hotel y tuvimos que volver otro par de semanas a mi antiguo hogar, ya que hubo algunos problemas con la mudanza. Llegué a Phoenix aquel día en que nos conocimos, si es que lo recuerdas...

- Sí, algo así - respondí nervioso, pero ella continuó hablando como si nada.

- Solíamos vivir cerca de aquí cuando era niña así que tenía algunos amigos de la infancia que me convencieron para salir y pues bien...

- ... aquí estamos.

- Aquí estamos - asintió-. Y como llegamos ésta mañana para instalarnos definitivamente se me ocurrió que podía pasar a conocer a los nuevos vecinos.

- ¿Por qué me suena como algo que tú no harías? - la miré enarcando una ceja.

- No me conoces, Edward.

- Lo sé, pero dime: ¿cuántos adolescentes van a conocer a los nuevos vecinos por motivación propia?

- De acuerdo - suspiró rendida-. Me atrapaste. Mis padres me enviaron - la observé con cara de "lo sabía" y ambos explotamos en carcajadas. Una vez que ambos volvimos a respirar normalmente, me di cuenta que aún seguíamos en la puerta, y yo estaba semidesnudo.

- Oh, soy un tonto, ¿quieres pasar un rato? Tengo un par de cervezas en el refrigerador.

- Esto... no me gusta beber Edward, gracias de todas formas.

- ¿Por qué no bebes? - pregunté confundido. Nunca jamás alguien me había rechazado una cerveza en mi propia casa.

- No lo sé, simplemente no me gusta hacerlo porque sí.

- Descuida, seguramente habrá refresco o agua también, si te apetece. Te invitaría un café pero no sé prepararlo - noté como luchaba para no reírse-. ¿Qué?

- Tú... ¡no sabes hacer café?

- No...

- Mmm, ¿Té?

- Yo... no, creo que no - abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Sabes hacer ALGO en la cocina?

- Esto... yo... no - eso fue suficiente para que reventara en risas y me dejara pagando como a un pobre idiota-. No es gracioso...

- Sí, si lo es - volvió a reír-. Vas a tener que ponerte a practicar cosas básicas si el día de mañana quieres conquistar a alguna chica - un solo nombre vino a mi mente y a mi corazón. Dios Santo, tenía que parar de relacionar absolutamente todo con _ella_.

- Podrías ayudarme comenzando ahora. Estoy siendo caballero al invitarte a pasar y tu no estás cooperando - le seguí la broma, vamos, adelante.

- De acuerdo, con permiso - la guié hasta la sala y le pedí que tome asiento en el sofá-. Bonita casa, muy hogareña

- Gracias, a mi también me gusta, aunque es algo pequeña.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, no importa el tamaño sino como la uses - al principio pensé que ese chiste con doble sentido iba para mí, pero al parecer me equiovqué. Maggie parecía la típica chica bromista de al lado, y al parecer, ya no tenía interés en mí como aquella noche.

- Ya vengo, voy a ponerme ropa seca y estaré conntigo en un momento.

- Tómate el tiempo que quieras - me dedicó una sonrisa. Fui hasta mi cuarto y me puse unos jeans algo gastados y una sudadera azul común y corriente de mangas cortas. Salí nuevamente al encuentro con mi vecina, que ahora estaba parada de frente a una de mis repisas mirando atentamente las fotos y recuerdos familiares.

- ¿Son tus padres? - señaló un marco con una foto de casamiento.

- Sí

- Son preciosos, de verdad, muy guapos.

- De verdad que lo son. He visto fotos de ellos en la preparatoria y lucían incluso mejor

- Eso quiere decir que están juntos hace mucho... maravilloso. Mis padres también llevan juntos como una eternidad.

- Eso es excelente.

- De verdad que sí - continuó inspeccionando el estante-. ¡Que tierno! Tienen un trofeo de cuando eras pequeño.

- Primer puesto en el show de talentos de la escuela Pública de Phoenix nro 150 - sonreí orgulloso.

- ¿Dónde está tu diploma de graduación? Mis padres tienen los míos de primaria y de secundaria en un cuadro.

- Esto... yo aún no me he graduado - me miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 20

- ¿Planeas terminar?

- Sí, de hecho debo sólo unas asignaturas, que debo rendir en septiembre. Y luego comenzaré a estudiar medicina, o eso creo, por ahora sólo trabajo. ¿Qué hay de tí?

- Estudiaré literatura este año, cumpliré 19 en Diciembre, así que éste será mi primera temporada universitaria - sonrió orgullosa.

- De verdad, te felicito. Iré a buscar una cerveza o algo de eso, ¿quieres algo?

- Sólo agua por favor - asentí y me dirgí a la cocina. Otra vez llegué a la sala con algo para beber y muchas preguntas para hacerle a Maggie. No sé si era su parecido con Bella o qué mierda, pero todo en ella me causaba intriga.

- Así que - dije sentándome en el sillón contiguo y dejando los vasos en la mesa ratona - cuéntame algo de tí.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No lo sé - me encogí de hombros - ¿Tu apellido es Cope como tu abuela?

- No, en realidad ese es su nombre de soltera. El mío y el de mi padre es Burns. Mi abuela dejó de usarlo cuando Nono murió antes que yo naciera. Creo que la pone triste. ¿Cómo es el tuyo?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No en realidad. Lo único que me dijiste la vez que te vi después de que me preesenté en la barra y tú quisiste invitarme un tequila fue: "Hola soy Edward y me gusta el alcohol" - no pude evitar reír-. Y bueno, el resto es historia - de repente, me entró el pánico, ¿qué si lo nuestro no había sido sólo lo que recordaba?

- Tu y yo... sólo nos besamos, ¿cierto?

- No - respondió tajante- en realidad, no estoy aquí por casualidad - tomó aire y continuó hablando-. La verdad es que estoy embarazada luego de haber tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado contigo y he venido para que te hagas cargo - mi quijada hubiese quedado por el piso si no hubiese sido por las estruendosas carcajadas que emanaron de su garganta el revolcarse en el sillón como poseída, ¿tan feliz y humorista podía ser una persona? Su alegría de a ratos me frustraba, aunque tenía que admitir que en lo que iba del tiempo que llevaba en casa, ya había logrado sacarme más de una sonrisa.

- Chistosa...

- Oh vamos Edward, ¿no te sientes preparado para criar un bebé?

- ¿QUÉ? - en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe mostrando a mi madre completamente aterrada. Que te hagan una broma tan pesada justo en el instante en que tu madre llega a casa es tener MUY mala suerte-. ¿Vas a tener un hijo con una muchacha que ni siquiera conoces? - Parecía que en cualquier mometno se desmayaría. Su bolso de mano ahora estaba en el piso y sus ojos iban de mi vecina a mí una y otra vez. Iba a intentar explicar todo, pero Maggie se metió antes y se lo agradecí internamente.

- Oh, lo siento señora, sólo estaba bromeando con Edward, soy nueva en la ciudad y cuando vine a presentarme me encontré con su hijo a quien ya conocía.

- Dios Santo, que susto me han dado - mi madre se relajó y suspiró aliviada-. Soy Esme Cullen, un placer conocerte querida - mi madre se acercó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora sé tu apellido, y ahora que tu madre lo menciona, creo haberlo oído antes-. Dijo mirándome directamente a mí-. Es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre en Maggie Burns - mi madre la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Eres algo de Eleazar?

- Soy su hija - Esme se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

- ¡La pequeña Margareth! - se acercó y le dio un abrazo-. Seguro no te acuerdas de mí. Mi esposo Carlisle y yo hemos sido amigos de tus padres por años, cuando aún tu padre vivía aquí junto, ¿cuando regresaron?

- Hace un par de semanas, pero recién hoy comenzamos a mudarnos con la abuela.

- Esto es increíble, no veo a Carmen y a Eleazar desde que ustedes dos eran pequeños - dijo completamente emocionada. Claramente el mundo era un pañuelo. Costaba creer que me había manoseado con la hija de los amigos de mis padres, a quien probablemente le habría jalado el cabello o arrojado barro siendo un niñito-. ¿Están aquí al lado?

- Sí, creo que siguen organizando su cuarto. Me enviaron a inspeccionar el barrio mientras ellos terminaban de instalarnos.

- ¡Entonces iré a invitarlos a cenar esta noche!

- De hecho, Sra. Cullen

- Llámame Esme, corazón.

- De acuerdo - sonrió-, Esme, mejor déjame eso a mí. Les diré que conocí a una pareja que también es nueva en el barrio y que nos han invitado a cenar. No les diré que son ustedes, así se llevarán una sorpresa, ¿qué opinas?

- ¡Me fascina la idea!

- Entonces voy a irme ahora. Tengo que descargar unas cajas aún y debo pegarme una ducha también. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Te parece bien que estemos aquí alrededor de las nueve?

- Claro que sí, hasta luego cielo.

- Hasta luego, Adiós Edward - nos sonrió a ambos tímidamente.

- Nos vemos, Maggie - la saludé con la mano desde el sofá. Extrañamente, comencé a tener ganas de que dieran las nueve.

El rato, para mi sorpresa, se pasó volando, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, los padres de Maggie cayeron en mi casa sorprendidos y felices de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos de la adolescencia. Rápidamente fuimos a cenar y a medida que la charla se fue dando pude notar la mezcla de la pareja en su hija. Sus rasgos, sus gestos... ella era una combinación perfecta del amor de ambos.

- ¡Cómo has crecido! Y que bella que estás Maggie, me recuerdas mucho a tu madre cuando era una adolescente - Carlisle miró a su antigua compañera y sonrió.

- No es la primera vez que lo dicen - Carmen le devolvió el gesto-, sin embargo, creo que también tiene mucho de Eleazar, sobre todo en cuanto a la personalidad, terca como su padre - bromeó.

- ¡No soy terca mamá! - frunció el ceño

- Yo tampoco lo soy, _Carmencita_ - su marido bufó y todos estallamos en carcajadas por su acento español. La verdad que la familia de Maggie me gustaba mucho. Acababa de conocerlos y ya me parecían muy unidos y sobre todo, felices.

Continuamos todos hablando por un largo rato de cosas vanales y al azar, pasando por mi rendimiento de mierda en la preparatoria, hasta por qué Carmen decidió volver a su color de cabello natural después de haber sido rubia platinada por una década. Para mi sorpresa, no estaba aburrido ni nada por el estilo, cualquier conversación era animada. Mi madre ya había ido dos veces a la cocina por más café, pero no fue hasta la tercera que acoto algo que preferí no haber escuchado.

- Oh, Edward, casi lo olvido - acotó cuando dejó la bandeja en la mesa ratona y comenzó a servir las tazas otra vez.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunté mientras tomaba la mía y le daba un sorbo largo a mi café.

- Me encontré con Bella esta tarde - no pude evitar escupir todo el líquido como si tuviera ocho años. Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Limpié mi boca con una servilleta y un poco la mesa para no quedar como un asqueroso e intenté mantener la compostura y sonar calmado.

- ¿De verdad? - la voz me salió más histérica de lo normal, mandando todo mi intento de simulación al carajo.

- Sí - sonrió embelesada. Sabía que iba a empezar a alabarla como siempre lo hacía. Ahí íbamos de nuevo-. Estaba en la cafetería del aeropuerto cuando fuimos a despedir al señor Berty y a su esposa esta tarde. Luce preciosa, ¿cuántos años tiene ya? ¿18, 19? No puedo recordarlo.

- Aún no cumple 17

- ¡Por Dios! - Me miró sorprendida -, parece mucho más adulta.

- Lo sé - suspiré. ¿Era necesario realmente hablar de ello delante de todos en la sala?

- Estaba con un muchacho muy apuesto - ¡Bingo! Lo que me faltaba - era rubio, de grandes ojos azules, ¿lo conoces? Creo que se llamaba Allan...

- Es Alex - dije de mala gana-. Su novio.

- ¡Oh! Debí suponerlo, él no la soltó en ningún momento, hacían una pareja muy bonita - tenía que estar bromeando-. Me alegro mucho por ella. Por cierto, me preguntó por tí- el corazón dio un brinco y los ojos seguramente me brillaban.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me contó que están reuniéndose todos otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿por qué no me contaste?

- Supongo que lo olvidé- mi padre abrió la boca para hablar y creí que de verdad me salvaría.

- Me gusta mucho que se hayan reencontrado todos hijo, ¿pero que dice Tanya a todo esto? - preguntó intrigado y la cagó más de lo que ya estaba. La charla se estaba volviendo demasiado bizarra para mi gusto, y si la familia Burns no entendía nada antes, ahora deberían estar completamente perdidos.

- Nada, Tanya no dice nada, papá - rodé los ojos.

- Pero...

- Carlisle - mi madre intentó explicar pero preferí hacerlo yo.

- Ella y yo no estamos más juntos.

- Ah, no lo sabía - dijo con despreocupación. Claramente tampoco le importaba un comino mi ex-novia - así que Maggie - mi padre cambió el rumbo de la conversación - ¿este loco ya te deja tener novio o deberás esperar diez años más para llevar un muchacho a casa? - bromeó codeando a su amigo. A pesar de que Eleazar sonrió, noté como la familia entera se tensó.

- Yo... -dijo la castaña con vos temblorosa - en realidad no tengo interés por nadie aquí aún - intentó sonar despreocupada, sin embargo noté la gran farsa detrás de sus ojos. Sabía lo que era sentirse incómodo si de amor se trataba, así que decidí intervenir.

- Mag, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto a escuchar un poco de música? - noté el agradecimiento en su mirada y sin más preábulos prácticamente la arrastré hasta mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí.

- Mierda, eso si que fue incómodo - suspiró aliviada recostándose en mi cama.

- Dímelo a mí

- Sí, noté que tú tampoco la estabas pasando bien con eso de la tal Tanya - gracias a Dios había pasado por alto lo de Isabella, o sería realmente el infierno.

- No tenías por qué responderle a mi padre - me salí por la tangente. Tampoco quería hablar de mi otra ex- a veces quiere hacerse el adolescente y le sale mal. Por eso te saqué de ese infierno lo más pronto que pude - reí y ella me siguió.

- Gracias

- No es nada, yo también necesitaba escapar, todo estaba volviéndose muy bizarro.

- Sin dudas - volvimos a reír. Con Maggie era todo tan natural, y eso me gustaba mucho. Maldije internamente cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

- Lo lamento, si quieres puedes buscar algo para oír cuando cuelgue - contempló mi repisa con devoción.

- Guau, tienes mucha música - Miraba los títulos mientras yo abría la tapa de mi teléfono-. Y al parecer buen gusto.

- Gracias - sonreí-. Diga - bufé al ver en la pantalla quien deseaba comunicarse conmigo.

- ¡Hoooooooola primito hermoso! - ¿es que acaso ésta mujer no podía hablar sin chillar?

- ¿Qué necesitas ahora, Alice? - respondí rodando los ojos. Ese tonito alegre y sus halagos constantes solo significaban una cosa: conveniencia.

- Demonios Eedward, eres un amargado de mierda, no voy a pedirte nada.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

- De verdad, eres un imbécil. Te llamé porque estoy en casa de Jasper y hablando con Emmett por Messenger se nos ocurrió que podíamos juntarnos a mirar alguna película, ya que todos están disponibles y el padre de Jazz ya inauguró el proyector en el cuarto de juegos. ¿Vas a venir o prefieres quedarte en tu casa con ese mal humor del carajo que tienes siempre? - OK, claramente a mi prima le estaban dando uno de esos ataques de sinceridad.

- No lo sé, Allie - miré a Maggie, que no me presto atención en lo más mínimo y seguía ajena a la charla, ya que estaba muy entretenida observando mis discos.

- Oh vamos Ed, ¡todos vendrán! Es más, creo que Bella traerá a una amiga, ¿qué dices? Hazlo por mí, estoy cansada de verte con esa cara de culo todo el día - mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando oí SU nombre, y no tardé en responder, mágicamente.

- Cuenta conmigo.

- ¡Aleluya! Entonces somos once, le avisaré a Jazzy - podía imaginarme por el tono de su voz como estaría dando brinquitos por todos lados, y eso me sacó una ligera sonrisa. Por más mal que tratara a Alice, yo la amaba muchísimo. Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera un reverendo hijo de puta cuando me lo proponía.

- En realidad - volví a mirar a mi vecina- creo que yo también llevaré a alguien, si no les molesta.

- Bien, siempre y cuando no aparezcas con la cara de ardilla... - no pude evitar volver a reír.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es una amiga, en un rato la conocerán y les caerá bien, ya verás.

- Si tú lo dices, te creo. See you soon, darling! ¡A las once te quiero aquí!

- De acuerdo, Adiós Al . colgué el teléfono y llamé la atención de mi vecina con un leve carraspeo - ¿Maggie?

- ¿Sí, Edward?

- Mis amigos se juntarán a mirar unas películas y esas cosas dentro de un rato, mi prima acaba de telefonear para avisarme, ¿te gustaría venir?

- ¿Tú crees? ¿No seré así como un sapo de otro pozo o algo? - preguntó algo avergonzada.

- Claro que no, y por supuesto creo que debes venir, todos son geniales, la pasaremos bien - la alenté.

- Está bien - sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Iré sólo por ser tú. Me cuesta relacionarme con la gente

- Sí, seguro - enarqué una ceja mientras recordaba o intentaba hacer memoria de lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Probablemente todo lo que había pasado era difuso en mi mente, pero de algo estaba seguro, y es que antes de aquella vez jamás la había cruzado. Si fuera tan poco sociable no se hubiera besado con un extraño.

- Lo dices como si recordaras algo de ese día... - rodó los ojos interpretando a la perfección mi indirecta.

- Si fueses TAN poco sociable, no te hubieses dejado llevar por un tipo que nunca habías visto.

- Estaba algo ebria Edward, no molestes

- ¿No era que no te gustaba beber?

- Dije que no tomaba alcohol durante el día, no que no me gustara celebrar de vez en cuando - me corrigió con falsa arrogancia.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué celebrabas?

- El reencuentro con mis viejos amigos...

- Sí seguro - continué molestándola-. Ya no mientas, claramente estabas sobria, no habías bebido nada, pero mi hermosa presencia te encandiló y no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos...

- ¡Eres un cerdo! - gritó mientras me arrojaba un cojín de mi cama y explotaba en risas.

- ¡Y tú una mentirosa! - tomé la almohada que me había caído en la cara y esta vez se la arrojé yo.

- ¡EDWARD CULLEN! - los aullidos de mi madre casi nos perforan los tímpanos, y eso que estábamos encerrados aún en el cuarto -. ¡Ven por favor!

Salimos los dos de la habitación aún riéndonos y pegándonos codazos.

- ¿Que hay, Ma?

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó confundida-. Parecía que estaban peleando.

- Oh, no se preocupe señora Cullen, todo está perfecto Edward y yo sólo bromeabamos.

- Mamá, Maggie tiene 18 y apenas nos conocemos, ¿por qué demonios estaríamos peleando?Ya no somos bebés.

- Lo sé - suspiró Esme resignada-. Soy una boba, lo siento. ¿Quieren postre? Compramos helado.

- De hecho, estábamos de salida.

- Mamá, papá, ¿puedo ir a casa de un amigo de Edward?

- Alice llamó para avisar que se juntarían en lo de Jasper y pensé que sería buena idea llevarla, ¿no crees? - miré a Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me parece una excelente idea, hijo. Además así harás nuevos amigos preciosa, los chicos son excelentes - mi madre le habló directamente a la castaña y ambas se sonrieron.

- No hay problema, sólo mantenme al tanto de lo que vas a hacer - Carmen aprobó a Maggie.

- De acuerdo - asintió-. Hasta pronto, gracias por la cena Carlisle, Esme.

- Ven cuando quieras Cielo. Y tú - se dirigió a mí - cuídala.

- Lo haré, padre - puse los ojos en blanco-. Carmen, Eleazar, nos vemos pronto.

- Hasta luego chicos - ambos me sonrieron y siguieron conversando con mis padres como si nada. Yo por mi parte jalé a Maggie del brazo hasta llegar al porche.

- ¿Tomaremos un taxi?

- No - sonreí de oreja a oreja - abrí la puerta del garaje y me introduje en el para sacar dos cascos-. Póntelo - le arrojé uno y lo atrapó en el aire.

- ¿Es esta cosa segura? No me gustan las motos...

- Claro que sí, además iré lento, no hay nada por qué preocuparse, de veras - la animé

- De acuerdo - volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Cada vez que hacía eso, yo también me alegraba. Ella era realmente genial -. Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - habló mientras se colocaba el casco que había pertenecido a Bella. Una sensación de Deja Vú me invadió, y debo admitir que me dejó bastante afligido.

- Adelante - sonreí mientras ponía en marcha la motocicleta.

- ¿Es esto algo así como una cita? - noté por su voz que estaba algo avergonzada. ¿Era eso una cita? Ni siquiera yo podía responder aquello.

- Será lo que tú quieras que sea - sonreí.

- Entonces - levantó un poco el casco para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Otra vez me estremecí por el contacto - creo que lo es - sonrió y un tono rosado coloreó sus mejillas. Le devolví la sonrisa con cierta nostalgia. Ella no tenía ni idea, pero la situación completa me recordaba a Bella.

Nos subimos y salimos rápidamente del porche de mi casa. Maggie se sujetó con fuerza de mi cintura y emprendimos el viaje qué, más que a la casa de mi amigo, sentía que me transportaba a un pasado, del que no sabía si algún día podría salir.

* * *

**HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ TODAVÍA?**

_Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero de verdad, espero que sepan comprender, he estado OCUPADÍSIMA y lamentablemente nunca podía encontrar el tiempo ni la inspiración suficientes para darles un capítulo como los que a mi me gusta ofrecer._

**Prometo no volver a tardar más el tiempo infinito que tardé en actualizar y es más, quiero decirles que estuve UNA NOCHE ENTERA ARMANDO EL PLANEAMIENTO DE LA HISTORIA, EL RUMBO QUE VA TOMAR, ARMANDO EL PLAYLIST Y LOS TEMAS PARA CADA CAPÍTULO** Y PUEDO DECIRLES QUE:

_- La historia contará de 29 capítulos OFICIALES, y luego le seguirán 2 o quizás 3 epílogos de temas aún a definir._

_- Definitivamente **HABRÁ TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO.**_

_- Irán apareciendo más personajes y habrá algunas historias paralelas a la principal_

_- La trama - creo yo- va a ser muy atrapante y tensa._

_- Habrá varios Lemmons, momentos de risa, tensión y llanto._

Y sólo eso por ahora. Espero poder recuperar a **mis lectores** ya que ustedes **son lo más importante para mí**, por ustedes es que yo escribo, **y sus reviews son mi salario**, así que no se olviden de comentar que les pareció esta parte.

**CON RESPECTO AL CAPÍTULO:** _NO HAY NADA DEMASIADO INTERESANTE PARA DECIR, SIMPLEMENTE QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA EL CONFLICTO PRINCIPAL DE LA HISTORIA VA A EMPEZAR A DESARROLLARSE POCO A POCO. MAGGIE VA A CUMPLIR UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN LA VIDA DE EDWARD, ¿DE QUE FORMA CREEN QUE SERÁ?_

_EL PRÓXIMO MINI-LEMMON SERÁ DENTRO DE TRES CAPÍTULOS AUNQUE CABE ACLARAR QUE NO HABRÁ SEXO._

_AHORA SÍ ME DESPIDO, PIDO DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN._

**_¿Reviews?_**

_**LOS AMA, FLOR**_

_Próximo capítulo: Just want you to know  
_


	10. IX: JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW - BACKSTREET BOYS  
**_

Aparqué la motocicleta en la puerta de la casa de mi amigo Jasper y una vez que apagué el motor ayudé a mi acompañante a bajarse de ella.

No sabía que esperar de la reunión. Si bien era consciente de que los chicos integraban a toda persona nueva que aparecía sin problema alguno, temía por su reacción. Debía admitir que Maggie se asemejaba mucho a mi ex, o al menos tenía rasgos similares: estatura promedio, cabello castaño y ondulado y el color chocolate de sus ojos, esos ojos... dejé de fantasear y me acerqué hasta el umbral para tocar el timbre.

- ¿Tú crees que voy a agradarles? - preguntó colocándose el casco debajo del brazo y acomodando su cabello hacia un costado.

- Por supuesto que sí - volví a desordenar su pelo de forma amistosa.

- Si... si llego a sentirme incómoda, ¿puedo decírtelo?

- Claro que sí, si no estás a gusto yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa - le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto. La puerta se abrió en ese instante y mi prima salió a recibirnos.

- ¡Por fin llegas! - pegó un chillido que probablemente se escuchó hasta en la otra esquina.

- ¿Es que acaso te vas a quejar siempre por todo? - bufé y le di un beso en la mejilla-. Hola, prima.

- Hola Ed, hola - rodó los ojos y miró de arriba a abajo a Maggie, como sorprendida. Me imaginaba exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Bien, ya iba una que lo había notado-. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

- Claro, ella es Maggie, mi vecina. Vino a cenar a casa con sus padres y decidí traerla, para que la conozcan.

- No hacía falta que des tantas explicaciones corazón, sabes que la trataremos bien - desvió la mirada hacia la castaña-. ¿Cómo haces para soportar a este gorila? - bromeó y se acercó para abrazarla como si la conociera de toda la vida-. Yo soy Alice, la prima de esta cosa que tienes aquí al lado - me señaló.

- Yo también te quiero - puse mis ojos en blanco.

- Awww - la enana se acercó y me pellizcó las mejillas una y otra vez-. Sabes que es con amor - Maggie carcajeó y finalmente se animó a hablar.

- Es un gusto conocerte Alice - dijo tímidamente y sonrojándose. Justo igual a ELLA. La boca de mi prima formó una "o" y supe que había notado lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Sabes Maggie? - Ay, no-. Te pareces mucho a una amiga mía - Iba a matarla. De verdad, lo haría.

- Eso es... ¿un insulto o un halago? - bromeó.

- Un halago, por supuesto. Seguramente la veas más tarde. Ella es preciosa, ¿no, primo?- ¿Dije que iba a matarla? Bueno, me encargaría antes de torturarla lentamente.

- Claro - sonreí falsamente.

- Bueno, ¿que tal si pasamos? Faltan algunos todavía, pero llegarán pronto - entramos y al llegar a la sala de juegos todos se dieron vuelta a observarme. Al otro lado del cuarto estaban Rosalie y Seth sentados en el sofá al parecer hablando, Quil y Embry jugando al Play Station, Emmett comiendo como un cerdo las sobras de pizza que probablemente habían quedado de la cena y Jasper moviéndose de un lado para el otro con el teléfono en su oreja y el ceño fruncido. Jacob sólo vegetaba y daba la sensación de que había estado durmiendo. Bella y su amor aún no habían aparecido. De todas formas, ahora los presentes habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención a la chica que me acompañaba y seguramente les parecía familiar. Estaba jodido, MUY jodido. Reinó un silencio sepulcral entre todos.

- Es igual a... - escuché el susurro de Rosalie rompiendo la tensión.

- ¡Hola a todos! - la corté y me acerqué a ellos tomando a Maggie de la mano y colocándola detrás de mí-. Ella es Maggie, mi vecina nueva. Hoy pasará la noche con nosotros - los fulminé a todos con la mirada a modo de advertencia-. Ellos son Rosalie y Seth - ambos saludaron y se pusieron a cuchichear-, Quil y Embry

- ¿Qué hay? - saludaron ambos a coro.

- él es Emmett, el novio de Rose

- Hodah Maddieh - el oso habló con la boca llena y elevó la mano como un niño.

- Jacob...

- Hola hermosa - dijo seductoramente enarcando una ceja. Ninfómano de mierda.

- Y él, es Jasper, el novio de mi prima y el dueño de la casa - dije justo cuando mi amigo cortó el teléfono. A pesar de eso, sabía que había estado atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo estás Be... - le lancé prácticamente dagas con mis ojos- ...lla señorita-. ¿Bella señorita? ¿Qué demonios? Le dio la mano de forma amistosa y escuché una carcajada por parte de Alice a mis espaldas. Iba a asesinarlos a todos. Ya lo había pensado demasiadas veces en menos de cinco minutos, pero daba igual. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo con mis amigos. Y creánme, Maggie no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Claramente notaba que allí había gato encerrado, y que ella tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

Fuimos literalmente salvados por la campana cuando el timbre sonó.

- Yo... voy al baño, ¿Jasper me podrías indicar dónde está por favor? - Maggie me dijo algo avergonzada y siguió a mi amigo.

Oí el ruido de las llaves y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaban todos y sólo Bells no había llegado, eso quería decir que...

- ¡Eres una hija de perra! - escuché un insulto y luego risas sofocadas. Sabía a quien pertenecían. Giré para verla y lo perdí. De verdad lo hice. El corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, ¡carajo, la había visto hacía menos de doce horas y seguía reaccionando como un puberto enamorado! De acuerdo, LO ESTABA, ya me había hecho consciente de eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Allí estaba ella otra vez, destrozando y a la vez dándole sentido a mi mundo. Bella tenía puesto una remera escotada de color rojo, unos pantalones blancos ajustados y unas converse a juego. Llevaba el cabello suelto y con más ondas de lo normal. No podía ser más hermosa, creo que sería imposible. Juro que hasta dolía. Una chica de cabello algo rojizo apareció detrás riendo a carcajadas también, era la chica queaparecía en el Facebook de Bella, sin embargo, no había rastros de Alex en absoluto, algo que me extrañó en demasía ya que creía que Señor Perfecto era algo así como su sombra.

- ¡Oh, vamos Bella! ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no estaba bueno? - dijo la chica que la acompañaba. Ambas pararon a esperar que Alice terminara de cerrar la puerta en la sala contigua.

- Nessie, ¡nuestros jodidos padres estaban con nosotras! - Bella seguía riendo sin parar-. ¡No puedes ser tan descarada!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no notaste como nos miraba las tetas? - Una de las tantas cosas que mi madre me había enseñado era que no debía husmear en cuestiones que no me correspondían. Deseé en ese instante con todo el corazón haberle prestado atención, ya que si seguía metiendo mi nariz en esa charla, iba a terminar con un gran problema en mi anatomía. 'No hay que pensar en las tetas de Bella, sin duda alguna, no debo hacerlo', repetía una y otra vez mi pervertida mente. Justo en ese momento llegó Alice riendo, al parece había escuchado todo ella también. No acotó nada y espero impaciente la respuesta de mi ex.

- ¿Y qué? Él tipo era un infierno, de acuerdo, pero tampoco para dejarme una propina con un papel con tu teléfono.

- No iba a desaprovechar la situación, además tampoco fue tan grave.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Le pusiste tu celular y debajo un cartel gigantezco que decía "Pelirrojita ardiente con ganas de follar!

- ¡Eres asquerosa! - intervino mi prima y las tres comenzaron a reírse otra vez desaforazadamente.

- Hey, todas necesitamos una buena dosis de sexo de vez en cuando - dijo la tal Nessie.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso - Bella sacó la lengua y justo en ese instante se volteó en mi dirección. Mierda carajo-. ¡Ed! No te había visto... - se acercó y me dio un ligero abrazo. Toda mi espina dorsal tembló. No fui capaz de omitir palabra-. ¡Hola chicos! - saludó a todos mientras, quienes respondieron al unísono-. Ed, ella es Nessie, mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Cómo estás Nessie?

- Muy bien. Así que tú eres Edward, el ex de Bella - ¿Cómo carajos sabía? Nunca en mi jodida vida la había visto. La pelirroja me escaneó de arriba a abajo sin pudor alguno-. Eres más guapo de lo que creí, es un gusto conocerte - me tendió la mano provocando otra carcajada de Bella y el rubor en mis mejillas.

El gusto es mío- dije y me senté en el sofá junto a mi mejor amigo.

Bella tomó a su amiga de la mano y la jaló dentro del cuarto de un tirón.

- Ella es Renesmee, íbamos a Junior juntas, ya le he mostrado fotos de ustedes hace un rato para ahorrarme toda la mierda de la presentación, bla bla bla -ahora entendía todo.

- ¡Santa mierda! - Jacob me pegó un codazo que casi me rompe una costilla.

- ¡Hola a todos! - saludó la chica de forma simpática-. ¡Hola Rose!

- ¡Hola linda! - la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida - ¿qué pasó que gritaban tanto?

- Oh, no es nada - se apresuró a responder-. Sólo que quiero follar con un mesero desconocido y Bella no me deja - hizo un puchero muy chistoso.

- Primero - la interrumpió el amor de mi vida-, eso no es cierto, y segundo, ya deja de repetirlo, pareces loro. Además los padres de Jazz podrían aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento.

- Oh, no se preocupen por eso - Jasper intervino- se encerraron hace un rato en su cuarto y probablemente estén haciendo lo mismo que tu amiga desea con el mozo anónimo en este momento - todos explotamos en carcajadas.

- Si estás apuradita, yo puedo reemplazarlo - sinceramente, a veces sentía vergüenza de tener un amigo así de asqueroso. Renesmee se dio vuelta con un gesto muy sensual.

- Jacob, ¿cierto? - habló seductoramente acercándose a él con movimientos felinos.

- S-sí - me encantaría saber desde cuando el asqueroso de Black titubeaba al tener cerca a una chica.

- Cariño... Bella me contó como eres, y de verdad, no me gustan las versiones masculinas de mí misma. Así que si vuelves a mencionar alguna asquerosidad de esas, te quedarás sin pelotas, sin erecciones, y realmente lo vas a lamentar - sonrió de oreja a oreja, logrando que todos nos quedáramos boquiabiertos. Para rematarla en ese momento salió Maggie del cuarto de baño.

- Jasper, no hay más jabón de tocador en el lavabo, usé lo último que quedaba... - observé el clima tenso que se generó a mi alrededor y noté como Bella observaba de arriba abajo a la chica que se le parecía. Ella también lo había notado.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Ella es Maggie, mi vecina - intervine rápidamente-.

- No sabía que vendrían más personas... - dijo de mala forma mordiéndose el labio y fulminando con la mirada a mi nueva amiga.

- Maggie, ella es Bella y su amiga Renesmee - intenté ignorar su actitud. Desde el día del reencuentro que no la veía tan cabreada. ¿Acaso ella estaría...? Imposible.

- H-hola, chicas - dijo mi vecina tímidamente-. Es un placer conocerlas. Creo que finalmente sé a qué se refería Alice cuando me decía que me parecía a una amiga suya - sonrió hablándole directamente a Bella- Diablos. DiablosDiablosDiablos. Noté como la cara de mi ex se transformaba y se dirigía directo a mí y a Allie. Rogaba porque se calmara. Sabía como era ella con sus amigos y lo poco que le gustaban los extraños. Le inspiraban desconfianza y más aún si se parecían físicamente a ella, cosa que estaba ocurriendo por obra del destino o vaya a saber uno por qué mierda.

- Personalmente, creo que no nos parecemos en nada - sonrió de forma arrogante, y gracias a Dios mi prima notó que si no se metía todo terminaría mal.

- Bells, ¿dónde está Alex? Creí que lo traerías...

- No pudo venir. Debe estar pleno vuelo, supongo - se relajó y sonrió-. Tuvo que salir de emergencia a Londres a cubrir algunos asuntos en la firma de su padre. Va a llamarme cuando aterrize.

- Qué lástima que no esté, ¿cuando vuelve?

- El miércoles probablemente, cuando telefonee me dirá - notaba lo ansiosa que estaba por recibir ese llamado y volví a romperme en dos.

Debo admitir que durante las horas siguientes la pasé muy bien. Si bien no había pasado por alto las miradas envenenadas que Isabella le dedicaba a Maggie, intenté relajarme y disfrutar del momento con mis amigos, tal como me lo había predispuesto, y afortunadamente también mi vecina comenzó a sentirse un poco más a gusto. Aunque no quisiera también debía ser sincero conmigo mismo y admitir que las dos pastillas de Vicodin que había rebajado con cerveza en el baño y a escondidas de todos habían servido para mantenerme en mi mundo, sin necesidad de salir de el del resto. Al parecer, nadie había notado mi estado, y si lo habían hecho nadie había comentado nada al respecto. De cualquier manera yo ya estaba perdido, eso lo tenía bien claro. Jacob fue el único atento que al verme salir otra vez desde el baño a la sala de juegos negó con la cabeza. Ya me conocía de memoria y estaba cansado de decirme las cosas. ¡Él era un ninfómano y yo jamás me había quejado por eso! Decidí gonorarlo.

En resumen, todo estaba bastante bien. Algunos estaban jugando cartas, otros miraban la televisión y las chicas comían helado y miraban sus BlackBerry como hipnotizadas. Maggie estaba a mi lado, escuchando a Emmett y Jasper por ver quien era mejor jugador de basquetbol, si Kobe Bryant o Michael Jordan. Decidieron retarse entonces a un partido de NBA en la PlayStation, Bulls contra Lakers. No estaba prestándole atención a ya sabemos quien, pero de repente, Bella se levantó de la alfombra, con la mirada desorbitada y pegó un grito al que le siguió un llanto ahogado. Todos nos levantamos automáticamente a ver qué mierda había ocurrido.

- ¿Bella? - corrí desesperado hasta su lado y la tomé fuerte de las manos-.¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

- Pa-pa... - balbuceaba una y otra vez sujetándome con fuerza.

- ¿Qué? Bells, estás asustándome.

- ¡Pa- Paramore viene a Phoenix en dos meses! - su boca se curvó en una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas. Me abrazó y comenzó a saltar. No pude evitar reír mientras todos revoleaban los ojos y volvían a sus posiciones.

- Otra vez lo mismo - Emmett tomó el mando y siguió jugando como si nada. Mientras tanto, mi ex seguía aún sujeta a mí, sin parar de lagrimear.

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO EMMETT, TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA! Amo a Paramore y hacía años que no venían a la ciudad - me explicó.

- ¿QUÉ? -Maggie apareció y al darme vuelta también la vi llorando como loca. ¿Estaban drogadas o qué onda?

- ¿Te-te gusta Paramore?

- ¡Es mi banda preferida! - mi vecina dio un gritito de alegría y se acercó felizmente hasta mi ex.

-¡Guau! - sonrió Bella mientras me soltaba para acercarse a ella y se limpiaba las lágrimas - al fin alguien que entiende mi fanatismo...

-Gracias a Dios, juro que ya no te aguantaba - Nessie dijo, como cansada.

- Alparecer ya no voy a molestarte, tengo con quien compartir esto - le guiñó el ojo a Maggie y supe entonces que afortunadamente los problemas entre ellas habían acabado, o lo que sea.

Mi nueva amiga se integró aún mejor a partir de ese momento y se quedó conversando animadamente sobre Paramore con Bella. En ese momento fui consciente, o mejor dicho, llegué a la conclusión, de que Maggie aún no sabía qué, o mejor dicho quién, había sido Bella en mi vida, y esperaba que tampoco se enterara. Ya de por sí había sido bastante shockeante para ambas verse parecidas físicamente, Bella y los chicos probablemente estarían pensando ya que yo era una especie de obsesionado,violador,psicópata y si Maggie llegara a la conclusión de que Bella era mi ex y que aún la amaba, se molestaría bastante, porque aunque no quería recordarlo así era. Pero como siempre, la suerte, no estaba de mi lado.

- Jazz, ¿aún tienes el álbum de fotos de nuestros recuerdos? - preguntó-. Deberñias vernos a todos hechos unos púbers.

- Esto... creo que sí. Allie, ¿puedes fijarte en el segundo estante de la repisa de mi habitación,por favor? - dijo mi amigo sumamente concentrado en el mando de la consola.

- Claro -asintió ella sonriendo y se alejó por el otro pasillo. Un minuto después ya estaba devuelta con un gran cuaderno azul de tapa gruesa. En el frente tenía escrita la palabras "Memories" en color plateado. Y yo lo reconocía a la perfección.

- ¡No puedo creer que aún lo conserves tan bien! - Bella extendió sus manos y su amiga se lo alcanzó. Automáticamente al tenerlo con ella lo abrazó, como queriendo revivir todo lo que habíamos pasado todos juntos durante tanto tiempo.

- Desde que comenzamos todos a vernos prácticamente no lo saco. Sabes que el próximo año te toca tenerlo a tí, puedes agregar fotos con Alex si quieres, ¡Doble!*- dijo mi amigo concentrado aún en el juego de la televisión.

- Lo haré, gracias - sonrió con sinceridad y casi me derrito. Sin perder más tiempo volvió a concentrarse en Maggie, mientras le mostraba todas y cada una de las fotografías que habíamos tomado a lo largo de los años. Juntas, sonriendo yconversando como si fueran cómplices, una al lado de la otra, sinceramente sentí miedo,¡se parecían tanto! Todos las estaban observando, vigilando cada movimiento y creyendo exactamente lo mismo que yo. Emmett me miró, y entre carcajadas negó con su cabeza una y otra vez. Yo sólo pude tragar en seco.

- ¿Por qué no están Jasper ni Emmett en estas fotos?

- Porque todavía no los conocíamos en ese entonces. Emmett y Jasper eran amigos de Edward y Jake, y los presentaron un tiempo después de que Alice y Jacob rompieran - todos nos paralizamos al oír ese comentario.

- ¿Ustedes dos...? - los señaló Maggie y levantó en alto el ábum (ver foto1). Alice le sonrió y comenzó a explicar.

- Nunca fuimos novios, sólo salimos durante un tiempo. Luego discutimos y así se dieron las cosas. Cada uno siguió su camino de la forma que más quería, yo conocí a Jazzie y Jacob, la noche - todos explotamos en risas, sin embargo hubo algo en la mirada de Jake que no supe descifrar.

- ¡Mira ésta Edward! - ahora fue el turno de Bella para levantar el gran cuaderno (ver foto2)

- El día en que se conocieron, la conexión fue automática, parecían dos tarados - Rosalie fue la que habló esta vez.

- Fue la primera vez que salí de compras con mis ahorros, teníamos doce. Decidí invitar a mis amigas para que me ayudaran a encontrar un lindo atuendo para salir con Jake y a mi primo para que cargara con las bolsas. Dios, ¡éramos tan pequeños! Hacía poco Edward había sacado la licencia para conducir, y mi tío le había prestado el cacharro que para nosotros era como un Mercedes-. Recuerdo aún la sonrisa que Bella te dedicó cuando los presenté. Él te abrazó amistosamente y tú parecías incómoda, como boba... luego les tomé una foto, ¡eran tan lindos y estaban tan incómodos! - noté como Bella se ruborizaba y reía de costado. Por mi parte, creí que mi corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Recordar todo eso no estaba haciéndome bien.

- No entiendo... - dijo mi vecina mientras volteaba la página y abría los ojos cómo platos- ... creo que ahora sí. Ustedes dos...-nos señaló- ¿fueron novios?

- Por dos años - asintió mi ex. Ésta fue nuestra primera foto ya juntos (ver foto3)

- No lo sabía, creo que Edward olvidó mencionarlo - me fulminó con la mirada comprobando que me había ganado su desprecio. Excelente.

- No te preocupes por eso, es muy olvidadizo.

- Mentira - verdad.

- Oh, ¡vamos Edward! - rodó los ojos y comenzó a reír-. Te conozco, no puedes venirme con eso de que siempre te acuerdas de todo porque no es cierto - sólo pude agachar la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- No te preocupes Bella, sé de lo que hablas - ¿desde cuando conspiraban en mi contra? Malditas hermanas separadas al nacer.

- Graciosas - gruñí y ambas explotaron en risas.

- ¡Pobrecito! Al niño no se le puede hacer una broma - el tonto de Emmett metiéndose donde no lo llaman.

- Cierra el pico Emmett - grité furioso. El Vicodin se estaba yendo de mi sistema, y con él, mi paciencia.

- Bien, bien, bien, - Seth intervino para calmar las aguas ¿por qué mejor no miramos una buena película y nos dejamos de estupideces?

- Coincido - dijo el Oso-. ¿Qué te apetece ver Edward? ¿El CLON, IGUAL a mí, Juego de GEMELAS, MUY PARECIDO al amor...? *2

- ¡Ya es suficiente Emmett McCarty! - Rosalie puso el grito en el cielo,logrando que mi gigantezco "amigo" agachara la cabeza en señal de disculpa-. Tengo en mi cartera "Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos"*3, ¿qué opinan? - ¡Bingo!, gracias Rose por tu ayuda - nótese el sarcasmo.

- ¡Sí! - chillaron todos a coro y supe que estaba jodidísimo. Noche de mierda.

Todos nos ubicamos esparcidos en el salón para comenzar a ver la pelí me senté con Maggie ami lado en el gran sillón. A mis pies se encontraban Bella sentada en un puff, Nessie a su lado y a Jacob intentando conquistarla. Rose y Emmett se habían sentado en dos sillas pegadas en la mesa, y Alice y Jasper en el sillón contiguo. Embry, Quil y Seth estaban tirados delante del televisor.

Al principio intenté con todas mis fuerzas no prestar atención a lo que ocurría frente a mis ojo,pero una vez que la trama me atrapó no pude evitar seguirla idiotizado.

Me sentía tan identificado con Joel. Era como si Dios se hubiese basado en él para crearme, o viceversa. Al igual que él, una parte de mí quería olvidar y ponerle punto final de una buena vez a todo lo que habíamos vivido y atravesado juntos. Nuestra historia ya había pasado, era pretérito y de una forma u otra yo tendría que entenderlo. Estaba luchando para dejar que ese sentimiento se fuera... para dejar que ella se fuera... Y algunas veces lo conseguía, pero bastaba volver a verla, volver a hablarle, volver a rozarla para enviar todo al cuerno y volver a admitir que la amaba, que ella había sido lo mejor de mi vida y como un imbécil tuve que estar dos años con otra tipa y volver a encontrarla con un hombre que si la merecía para aclarar mi mente. ¿Cómo es que ella lo había logrado? ¿Cómo podía amar aún mejor de lo que ya lo había hecho conmigo? ¿Cómo podía ella mirarme a los ojos y no recordar nada de lo vivido? ¿Había conseguido la misma máquina que usaron en Clementine para borrar todos sus recuerdos que eran míos? Si había sido así, necesitaba urgente el número para hacer lo mismo... o me volvería loco.

Reí por mi estúpida ocurrencia. Si no aprendía a manejar mis emociones iba a necesitar de un buen psicólogo pronto.  
La película ya iba por la mitad, pero para mí habían pasado solamente diez minutos desde que había comenzado. Para mi sorpresa, el film terminó gustándome más de lo que debería. Quité mi visión de la pantalla por unos minutos y recorrí la sala de punta a punta. Las parejas felices se besaban como si no hubiera mañana; Los chicos habían prendido la notebook y estaban jugando en Internet como si sus vidas se fueran en ello, Jacob intentaba ligar con Renesmee, consiguiendo únicamente que ella lo alejara con sus manos y bufara repetidas veces. Maggie a mi lado descansaba plácidamente con su cabeza en un pequeño almohadón.  
La única persona que estaba metida igual o más que yo en la película era_ ella_. Sus labios de vez en cuando se curvaban en una "o" o sonreían cuando alguna escena se tornaba graciosa. Sabía que amaba los libros y las películas, pero tampoco imaginé que tanto. Quizás, sólo quizás sentía la misma conexión que yo con aquella película. De repente,la duda me apresó y no pude sacarle más los ojos de encima. Sus gestos, su rostro, su interés... eran perfectos. Y casi como un acto reflejo, ella volteó hacia mí.

_" Me gustaría que te hubieras quedado"_

_" Me gustaría haberme quedado también. Ahora me gustaría haberme quedado. Me gustaría haber hecho muchas cosas. Me hubiese gustado...Me gustaría haberme quedado... Lo hago"._

De verdad parecía una película. Esa frase de fondo, nosotros dos mirándonos fijamente. Quería hablar, decir algo, aunque sea repetir lo que Jim Carrey había dicho: "_Ahora me gustaría haberme quedado_", no haberla abandonado, no haberla alejado de mí como lo hice,destrozándola, rompiéndola en pedazos como a una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Maggie se acercó dormida y se acurrucó en mi pecho como una niña pequeña. No le di importancia. Mis ojos estaban paralizados en los suyos, en los ojos de mi Bella.

Iba a decir algo, lo que fuera, pero el sonido de un móvil cortó el momento, haciendo que Bella corriera como loca hasta la mesa. Miró la pantalla y sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Llegaste! - dijo al atender. Don Perfecto las cagaba TODAS, incluso estando ausente-. Eso es genial amor... ¿de verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres el mejor... sí, sí yo les diré a todos, puedes llevar hasta veinte... eso es estupendo, genial, hablaremos mañana a primera hora... ¡Te amo! ¡Suerte en tu junta! - chilló y colgó el tuvo con cara de tonta enamorada-. ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo que contarles algo! - Seth pausó la película y todos nos quedamos a la espera de lo que diría.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? - preguntó Quil bastante confundido.

- Alex fue invitado a un fin de semana de lujos en un hotel de unos socios, puede llevar hasta veinte personas... ¡chicos, nos vamos a California!

* * *

*Doble: es la anotación más común es Basquetbol, para los que no lo sepan. Tal como se llama, al encestar se suman dos puntos.

*2 _El Clon_ es una conocida serie Brasilera, _Igual a mí_ es una película Argentina, el resto si son películas conocidas,las adapté al guión porque justamente Emmett quiere molestar a Edward con el parecido entre las chicas.

*3_ Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos_ cuenta la historia de amor de dospersonas luego de que Clementine (Kate Winslet) borra gracias a una máquina, las memorias de Joel (Kim Carrey) y él decide hacer lo mismo, pero el proceso se arrepiente y deberá luchar dentro de su mente con los pocos recuerdos que le quedan de su amada.

LAS FOTOS DEL CAPÍTULO ESTÁN EN MI PERFIL!

_**Hola a todos! Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, no suceden grandes acontecimientos, pero tiene mucho que ver con lo que ocurrirá después.**_

_He leído varios reviews en los que se quejan de Maggie, tengo varias aclaraciones que hacer al respecto:_

- Maggie NO VA A SER LA NUEVA NOVIA DE EDWARD. La idea no era que lo supieran pero a este paso van a terminar odiándola y de verdad, ella cumplirá un papel muy bueno dentro de la historia como para que ya la juzguen.

- No va a terminar de arruinar a Edward, y esto no va a hacer que tampoco Bella pueda ayudarlo. Ambas van a cumplir roles MUY distintos en la vida de él.

Sólo denle tiempo.

Con respecto al siguiente capítulo, durante los primeros días de diciembre posiblemente esté terminado,el próximo capítulo será Thinking of You, basado por supuesto, en la canción de Katy Perry.

**_Sin mucho más que decir los dejo, gracias infinitas por los reviews, nos leemos pronto!_**

**_FLOR._**


	11. X:THINKING OF YOU

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_****__DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla._

* * *

___**CAPÍTULO 10: THINKING OF YOU - KATY PERRY**_

- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron todos al unísono mientras yo maldecía internamente por lo que había ocurrido antes.

- ¡Lo que oyeron! El padre de Alex es un importante abogado a nivel mundial, y ha manejado un caso de no sé qué demonios del hotel L'Ermitage en Beverly Hills. Es por eso que Alex viajó hasta Londres, para cubrir otros asuntos ya que Waylon tenía que quedarse hoy, era el último día de juicio y debía asistir. Como ganaron y Alex también ha ayudado mucho en el caso, el dueño del hotel lo llamó para agradecerle y decirle que quería obsequiarle veinte pases para que él y sus amigos pasaran un "fin de semana de relax" - alzó comillas imitando las palabras de su novio-. Ni bien colgó con él me llamó para avisarme y para que hable con ustedes, los pases fueron preparados para el próximo jueves por la mañana y caducan el domingo por la noche, personalmente, no quiero perderme ni un minuto ahí dentro ¿se apuntan todos?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo organizaré las maletas de TODOS! - chilló mi prima y corrió a buscar la notebook-. Aquí haremos una lista de todo lo que vamos a llevar, todo lo que debo comprar, ¡Rose iremos al centro comercial otra vez esta semana! ¿Te importa?

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que no! Así además podré hacerme las uñas, están hechas un asco- la rubia le dio una sonrisa llena de felicidad y comenzó a ayudarla con los preparativos.

- Oh, casi lo olvido, Edward... - Bella me nombró y todos voltearon a mirar. ¿Por qué putas tenían que hacer siempre que mis charlas con Bella sean momentos "épicos"?

- Sí...

- Dijo Alex que si no vas va a enojarse mucho, ya que tiene ganas de celebrar y tú tienes demasiada cara de fiesta - todos rieron, inclusive yo. Lo odiaba, claro estaba, pero no podía dejar que eso se notara en absoluto.

- Pues dile que me tendrá ahí para sacudir su mundo - respondí guiñando un ojo. _Y también sacudiré su cara de ser necesario._

- Beverly Hills, that's where I want to be! Living. in. Beverly. Hills - Emmett se había subido al sofá y ahora saltaba y cantaba desafinando hasta el extremo la canción de Weezer

-¡Bájate de ahí maldito salvaje, ¡vas a arruinar el tapizado nuevo! - Jasper corrió para bajarlo de la oreja mientras el oso hacía una de esas caras que Alice le había inculcado a todo el grupo.

- Debo broncearme antes del jueves, no quiero parecer una jodida turista - Nessie estaba sentada en el bar de la sala jugando al solitario con las cartas y fumando un cigarrillo. Cuando habló, Jacob le dio una mirada demasiado ¿tierna? ¿qué le pasaba?

- Primero, serás una turista. Segundo, yo creo que estás buena así al natural - mi mejor amigo se atrevió a contestar.

- Gracias - creí que Reneesme iba a mandarlo a la mierda, pero supe que no sería así cuando al responder secamente se ruborizó. Ambos estaban batallando para ver quien era el más rudo. No pude evitar reír.

- Definitivamente quiero ira la Mansión Playboy - Quil dijo e instantaneamente Embry le chocó los cinco.

- Cuenten conmigo

- Cierra el pico Seth, aún eres menor y estás bajo mi cuidado, ¿recuerdas? -Alice lo regañó como si fuera un bebé. Al parecer se tomaba muy en serio las palabras de Sue cuando le pedía que lo "vigilara". Mi pobre amigo sólo agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- Alice tiene razón Seth, no debemos ir a la Mansión Playboy... ¡directamente tenemos que buscarlos estudios XXX! ¡L.A es la Capital Nacional del Porno! - en ese instante Nessie bufó, se levantó y fue corriendo hasta el baño-. ¿Qué dije?

- Creo que a mi quejosa y malhumorada amiga le gustas, pero no le digas que te dije o le hervirá el cerebro.

- A mi también me gusta, Bells. De verdad, es preciosa, ¿qué mierda le dan de comer en su casa? Está tan jodidamente buena que...

- Ya tenías que cagarla con esas guarradas tan tuyas. Deja de fantasear Semental o acabarás cogiéndotela adelante de todos nosotros y realmente no quiero ver eso - todos nos quedamos atónitos luego de escuchar las palabrotas de Bella, ¡ni yo insultaba así! Desde que había llegado hablaba como camionero. Parecía nuevamente ella.

- Mierda, creí que no insultaba más SEÑORA SWAN...

- Cierra el pico, perro

- Oh, ¡por favor! - se quejó Jake-. Cuando Alex está con nosotros no se te escapa ni una jodida mala palabra, no quieras engañarme Bella, te conozco bien.

- De acuerdo - bufó mi ex y se desplomó en una silla - lo hago porque cuando estoy con ustedes, todos juntos, puedo ser yo misma - todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

- ¿Y no se supone que si estás con alguien es porque puedes ser tu misma con esa persona? - YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA. Todos absolutamente me fulminaron con la mirada-. Quiero decir... cuando yo estaba con Tanya era simplemente yo... - bien, con cada palabra que decía la cagaba más y más, ¡bien Edward!-.

- No hago ciertas cosas porque la familia de Alex es un tanto... conservadora y no me siento cómoda haciéndolo - dijo a la defensiva

- No me malinterpretes por favor Bells, lo que quiero decir es que si estás con él es porque te ama por quien tú eres, debe aceptarte con todo lo que traes y tú debes mostrarte sin tapujos, solo eso - noté que había cambiado su mueca enfurecida por una sonrisa, al igual que todos.

- Yo coincido con él - lapelirroja apareció otra vez, aparentemente más calmada.

- Ness por favor, no empieces...

- ¿Qué? - dijo la pelirroja llegando hasta nosotros-. Sabes que quiero mucho a Alex, me parece un tipo de infierno y una persona ideal para tí, pero deberías mostrarte así con él, eres mucho más divertida cuando no está.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor? Amo a Alex y él me conoce tal como yo soy, además hay formas más sutiles de decirme lo que piensas sin hacerme sentir como la mierda, ¿no crees?

- Sabes que no me guardo nada

- Edward tampoco lo hace, y sin embargo ha encontrado una forma muy dulce de decírmelo - me dedicó una cálida sonrisa que casi hace que me derrita.

- Mira, si tu ex te dice cosas tiernas porque lo único que quiere hacer es recuperarte - carajo, mierda, por favor que alguien me diga que no dijo lo que creo que dijo- es su problema, yo te conozco desde hace tiempo, y me siento en el lugar de decirte las cosas tal y como son, te duela o no. Cambiemos de tema si quieres, pero sabes que estoy en lo cierto.

- No le hagas caso Ed, sé que no es así - ignoró completamente a su amiga, logrando que ésta revoleara los ojos- ahora, ¿en que estábamos? Oh sí, Alice, yo las ayudaré con las compras - se acercó hasta la enana y juntas comenzaron a chequear algunas páginas de internet. No fue hasta ese instante que me di cuenta que Maggie no estaba entre nosotros. No tarde prácticamente nada en descubrirla en el sofá,exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando miramos la película, haciendo algo con su celular.

- Hey - me acerqué hasta ella-. ¿Te ocurre algo que estás tan callada? - me senté a su lado y pasé mi brazo por detrás de su hombro.

- Yo... es que te fuiste y no quería molestar - era un imbécil, y recibido, con título incluído.

- ¡Demonios, debo ser la peor cita del mundo! - me quejé

- Relájate Ed, ustedes estaban haciendo planes y no quise molestarlos - ahora me sentía peor, no la habíamos tenido en cuenta y eso me dejaba como una mierda, quiero decir, Bella y Maggie no tienen ninguna relación, pero yo debería haber propuesto invitarla o arreglar los planes luego, ¿pero como iba a hacerlo si después del episodio que tuve con Bella durante la película me había olvidado que mi vecina estaba con nosotros? Era un asno. Vi en ese instante que Bella se dirigía a la cocina y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

- De acuerdo, iré a buscar algo de beber, ¿te apetece algo?

-Un vaso de agua está bien, gracias - sonrió y crucé el pasillo a toda prisa. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la cocina vi a Bella de espaldas abriendo el refrigerador, cantando una canción de Snow Patrol, algo que realmente me sorprendió.

- _Light up, light up as if you have a choice..._

- Run es una canción muy bonita - dije haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- Mierda, me asustaste -suspiró aliviada al verme-. ¿Quieres algo de la nevera?

- Sólo un vaso de agua para Maggie

- Ya lo sirvo... ¿algo más? - me preguntó como adivinando lo que realmente pasaba.

- Yo...

- Lárgalo, Edward

- Cuando estábamos hablando de California yo... me olvidé de Maggie - su boca formó una "o"-. Hemos estado organizando todo y ella estaba ahí y... Dios me siento una jodida mierda.

- También lo olvidé... voy a hablar con Alex para invitarla, veré cuantos cupos le quedan.

- Bells, no es necesario...

- Sí, sí lo es Ed, ten - me extendió el vaso de agua - en un momento voy para allá

- Gracias - dije seriamente. Justo en ese instante nuestras manos se tocaron y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió entero. Y al parecer no sólo a mí, porque en ese momento Bella me miró fijo y el vaso cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Ninguno podía emitir palabra, fue entonces cuando Alice llegó corriendo.

- ¿Están bien?

- Sí - respondimos al unísono como autómatas.

- Dejé caer el vaso, lo siento - me apresuré a decir-, lo limpiaré enseguida

- No te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré primo, tu no sirves para esto

- Gracias Alice - la fulminé con la mirada.

- Ya te serví otro vaso Ed, está sobre la encimera, ahora si me disculpan, iré a hacer una llamada.

- Gra- no alcanzé a agredecerle porque en un instante ya estaba fuera dela cocina,alejándose otra vez de mi, escapando, como siempre - cias - bufé y apoyé mis codos en el desayunador.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que fue eso? - preguntó mi prima asombrada mientras camiba hasta la otra punta del cuarto para buscar una escoba.

- No lo sé, créeme que no lo sé - negué y me rasqué la nuca incómodo -, sé que debe ser difícil contar con mi presencia todo el tiempo después del daño que le he hecho, pero ella cambia tanto de un momento para otro que no puedo terminar de descifrarla.

- Es lógico que reaccione así...

- Lo sé, lo sé es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para ambos, ya nos acostumbraremos a esto de la convivencia - algún día iba a dejar de mentir y confesar que seguía amándola como nunca, pero no era realmente el momento.

- Todo va a estar bien si ambos hacen las cosas bien - Alice puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo yme dio unamirada que no pude distinguir bien. A simple vista parecía que ella sabía o intuíaalgo que yo no.

- Gracias

- De nada, hombre de las cavernas- la despeiné un poco y fuimos juntos a la sala una vez que terminamos de limpiar todo el desastre que yo había hecho. Una vez allí y sin que nadie lo notara, Bella me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Maggie - dijo haciendo que mi vecina leprestara atención.

- ¿Sí, Bella?

- Sé que no nos conoces mucho y todo eso, pero ahora que estás saliendo con Edward o algo así...¿te gustaría venir a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros?

- No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees Ed? - preguntó y se mordió el labio,¡Dios! No podían parecerse tanto.

- Yo... creo que es una excelente idea. Te la pasarás bien, en serio.

- De acuerdo - le sonrió a mi ex - sólo debo preguntar a mis padres,voy a llamarlos.

- Diles que vienes conmigo y con la hija de Elizabeth Masen, seguro la recuerdan, es la hermana de Esme - intervine.

- Mi mamá - sonrió Alice

- Bien - justo en ese momento Carmen o Eleazar la atendieron y Maggie comenzó a explicarle los planes. Le susurré un "Gracias" a Bella, a lo cual ella asintió sonriente.

- ¡Me dejaron! - gritó feliz y yo la abracé. De verdad me ponía feliz que ella me acompañara, quizás así no me sentiría tan sapo de otro pozo.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche terminando con los últimos detalles, decidimos que todos saldríamos desde la casa de Emmett, algunos iríamos en el Jeep, otros en el coche de Jasper y los que faltaran irían en un taxi. Absolutamente todos me obligaron a ser puntual y tenía que cumplir o me rebanarían mi amiguito si perdían el vuelo por mi culpa. Ya eran alrededor de las cinco dela mañana cuando decidimos que estaba todo perfectamente organizado. En realidad, mi prima y Rose fueron quienes lo decidieron, el resto estábamos desplomados en los sofás a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Te llevo a casa? - pregunté a Maggie sacudiéndola delicadamente para despertarla de su ensoñación.

- Por favor - pidió restregándose los ojos. Me incorporé de un salto y la ayude a ella a levantarse también.

- Chicos, voy a llevar a Maggie a casa.

- Ed,tengo mi casa sola, ¿quieres ir? - sabía por qué lo decía. Iba a golpearlo, de verdad, o mejor dichos, iba a golpearme a mí mismo, ¿desde cuando no me gustaba llevar "amigas" a la casa de Jacob cuando ésta estaba sola?

- Sí, dejaré a Maggie y despuésvoy a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? - le dediqué una mirada envenenada que nadie llegó a ver.

- De acuerdo - asintió secamente. Nos despedimos de todos y en un santiamén ya estábamos montado en mi motocicleta, casi llegando a nuestro barrio. Cuando finalmente aparqué en el porche Maggie bajó y un silencio sepulcral reinó entre nosotros. Sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas y parecía que iba a caerse o a perder la estabilidad en cualquier momento.

- Yo... la pasé muy bien esta noche Edward. Los chicos son geniales, disfruté mucho el haberlos conocido.

- Que bueno que te hayan caído bien. Han sido mis amigos durante muchos años y puedo asegurarte que les gustas.

- A mi también me gustan. Todos me gustan - enfatizó la palabra todos, y no tuve tiempo de continuar pensando porque instantáneamente Maggie posó sus labios en los míos. Nada. No sentí absolutamente nada, pero su movimiento me había tomado desprevenido. Colgó sus brazos en mi cuello, mientras yo aún continuaba sentado en mi moto. No sabía que hacer, ella cada vez movía más sus labios contra los míos, y yo no hacía nada. Tampoco fue grato abrir los ojos y encontrar los suyos, tan familiares para mí mirándome con deseo. Me asustéy moví mi cabeza un poco para atrás, gracias a eso al parecer,ella entendió que no estaba cómodo con lo que estaba pasando. Se despegó poco a poco de mí y susurró aún enmis labios - Cada día notó más por qué Bella te eligió.

Juro que si antes había estado shockeado, ahora directamente me había congelado. Todo estaba quedando claro, mi inconsciente necesidad de demostrar que había conocido a una chica para que Bella me notase me había llevado a abrir los ojos otra vez. Yo nunca podría sentir nada por Maggie. Nunca podría agradarme su forma de reírse, de ver las cosas, esa perspicacia y la forma en que se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Nunca podría hablar horas interminables sobre música, películas y fiestas con ella sentada en mi regazo, nunca le dedicaría una canción con mi guitarra - la cual no tocaba desde que empecé a salir con Tanya-, nunca podría besarla con energía, con ganas de repetir el beso a los dos segundos de habernos separado, nunca le haría el amor, y no porque no lo mereciera, sino porque no era Bella. Podía tener sus ojos, podían parecerse en muchos aspectos pero no poseía su esencia. No mordía su labio cuando estaba nerviosa, no gritaba como marrana cuando las cosas no salían como quería, no reaccionaba como loca por celos. Quizás no fuese perfecta, tal vez otros la vieran patosa y un poco histérica y malhumorada, pero a mis ojos ella era la única. Y una vez que has probado lo que es la perfección - por más que no lo hayas notado en ese momento y te arrepientas de haberla dejado años más tarde - ya nada es lo mismo. Puedes elegir a muchas chicas, muchas que tal vez serán más bellas, más relajadas, tendrán mejor cuerpo... pero nunca serán Isabella Swan. Y yo iba a vivir por el resto de mi vida con ese peso. Era permanente y, aunque pudiese, tampoco querría cambiar lo que me pasaba.

- Creo que mejor me voy - dije secamente y volví a encender la moto. Aceleréamás no poder y alo lejos, divisé a mi vecina, amiga, no sé que mierda era ahora, aún parada en el umbral de su puerta. No quería retroceder, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Poco a poco fui bajando la velocidad y acercándome a la casa.

- Gracias a Dios volviste, ¡lo lamento tanto! - Maggie se golpeó la frente-. Te asusté, soy una tonta,es que de verdad me gustas, aunque quizás sea un poco apresurado pero...

- Maggie - la corté-. No es eso. Volví a apagar mi motocicleta y respiré hondo-. Es que no creo que sea el momento, ¿sabes? Te considero una muchacha excelente,me caes bien y presiento que seremos amigos, pero por ahora creo que sólo será eso - por ahora y siempre. Prefería mantener esa información sólo para mí.

- Estoy de acuerdo - sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó hasta mí para abrazarme-. Hablaremos luego, de verdad estoy agotada. Nuevamente, lo siento, debo aprender a controlar mis impulsos.

- Ya pasó - sonreí de forma sincera. Nos saludamos y cada uno fue a su casa. Decidí seguir con el plan viejo y llamé a Jake para avisarle que no iría a nuestra guarida, como le decíamos a su cuarto.

Al llegar, me sorprendió ver las luces de la cocina prendidas. Me acerqué y encontré a mi madre tomando un té y anotando una receta de un pollo con no sé que más. Al verme me dio una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida. No dudé y corrí hasta ella para abrazarla, como había dejado de hacer hacía tiempo ya. La necesitaba en mi vida, más que nunca.

- También me da gusto verte hijo - me arrodillé a su lado y cerré los ojos cuando acarició mi cabello-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Yo... perfectamente.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí madre, ¿qué haces levantada? - me senté a su lado y cambié al canal de música.

- Tu padre roncaba como una foca en celo y me despertó, en un rato vlveré e intenteré dormir un poco más. ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Genial, nos vamos a California este jueves TODOS a un hotel en Beverly Hills,el novio de Bella consiguió estadía gratis para un fin de semana, sólo tengo que pagar el boleto de avión, tengo dinero ahorrado.

- Me parece excelente que todos hagan algo diferente, pero que quisiste decir con TODOS?

- Oh, es que Maggie se ha integrado muy bien y la hemos invitado.

- ¡Eso es perfecto! Creo que lo necesita, por lo que me ha dicho Carmen ella ha sufrido mucho, pobrecilla - me quedé confundido por el comentario de mi madre.

- No me ha mencionado nada...

- Ya lo hará, quizás debas ganarte su confianza - ya lo había hecho, claramente -, parece una chica excelente y ademas es tán bella.

- Tienes razón- sonreí - es muy graciosa y está siempre de buen humor.

- Quizás no debería decirte esto pero... sabes que se parece mucho a Isabella - suspiré y me atreví a hablar.

- Sí, lo sé - agaché la cabeza avergonzado.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que confundas tus sentimientos - sabía por qué lo decía. Obviamente había notado por qué mi apego hacía ella. Yo no solía tomar confianza con gente que apenas había cruzado palabras. Estaba aferrándome a _su_ memoria, era consciente también de eso - hasta mañana hijo - se levantó, besó mi frente y me dejó solo, algo que agradecí. Luego de un rato de tener mi mente en blanco fui a mi habitación y me desplomé en la cama agotado física, mental y sentimentalmente.

Increíblemente y para mi sorpresa, la semana pasó volando. Alice me llevó el miercoles por la tarde al salir de trabajo a comprar atuendos apropiados para la situación. Simplemente se lo permití porque los días previos sólo había pensado en dar una buena impresión a todos, donde quiera que fuéramos. Por más que no pareciera, mi plan seguía en pie, y si bien no iba a hacer ninguna jugada arriesgada, debía empezar por algo. Intentaría al menos lucir guapo, o algo por el estilo, quizás alguna amiga de Alex me viera y preguntara por mí a Bella,y de verdad, moría por ver su reacción si algo así sucedía.

El jueves me encontré a mi mismo levantándome temprano como cualquier día de trabajo - a pesar de que había tomado ese día y el del viernes por razones obvias - armé la maleta, controlé que las pastillas que Laurent me había dado el martes estuvieran bien escondidas en mi mochila - la que llevaría durante el viaje conmigo en el asiento-, y partí a buscar a Jacob, que vivía a unas calles de Emmett. Dejaría mi motocicleta en su casa por los siguientes días ya que Billy y Sarah, sus padres, no estarían hasta el martes siguiente, y para ese entonces nosotros ya habríamos vuelto.

Aparentemente habíamos tomado muy en serio lo de la puntualidad. Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi amiga sólo estaban él y Rosalie limpiando el Jeep. Decidimos ayudarlos y aproximadamente media hora después Jasper Alice y Seth llegaron. Luego aparecieron Quil y Embry, y finalmente, una camioneta vieja roja apareció doblando la esquina y enseguidala reconocí. Solía conducirla Renée y la usaba para llevarnos a todos a la playa en verano,sólo que ahora era Bella quien la manejaba. La última vez que la vi ni siquiera sabía encender un coche. Era increíble como todo había cambiado. Despejé mi mente al ver que no venían sólo Bella y Nessie, sino que Maggie las acompañaba. Creí que Eleazar la traería.

Una vez que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre en qué coche iría cada uno, pedimos un taxi más. Bella, Renesmee y Maggie irían en la camioneta de Bella, sólo irían Seth, Jasper y Alice en el coche del rubio porque lasmaletas de mi prima no permitían que fuera nadie más. Rosalie y Jake irían con Emmett en su Jeep y Quil, Embry y yo viajaríamos en taxi.

El resto del viaje - incluído el de avión - fue tranquilo. Dormí todo el tiempo hasta que una azafata se acercó a mi para informarme que ibamos a aterrizar y debía abrocharme el cinturón. Al bajar volvimos a tomar taxis que nos llevaron directamente al L' Ermitage.

Al llegar, no podía creer dónde nos encontrábamos, seguramente era el lugar más lujoso en el que había estado. El Hall era amplio, muy moderno y todo a nuestro alrededor brillaba. Parecía salido de una película. Cuando Bella dijo en recepción que buscaba a Alex Mallory inmediatamente una encargada nos pidió que dejáramos nuestras maletas en recepción, que luego nos asignarían cuartos y que el niño bonito nos esperaba en el parque de agua.

Salimos y allí estaba depie, en cueros,mostrando su pefecto cuerpo de modelo de revista. No es que yo fue una gay reprimido o algo de eso, pero el hijo deputa era muy guapo. Lo que más me molestó no fue eso, sin embargo, sino como esperaba con los brazos abiertos a Bella, quién corrió y se abalanzó sobre él. Al parecer, todavía no se habían visto desde su viaje de negocios.

- Bienvenue, mon amour. Comment bon vous êtes venu - dijo el rubio mientras le besaba todo el rostro

- Je vous manqués, mon prince - respondió ella y se fundieron en un beso que reflejaba sólo una cosa: AMOR.

- Me perdí apenas Alex abrió la boca, ¿qué mierda hablan? ¿Parcel? - preguntó Emmett ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rosalie.

- Es francés tarado - dijo Alice con cara de enamorada y batiendo las pestañas como dibujo animado-. Ustedes dos lo sabrían si no fueran tan Neanderthales - se quejó mirando a su novio y al oso.

- Chicos, ¡que bueno que han venido! -Alex nos dio un abrazo a cada uno y al llegar a Maggie le sonrió.

- Oh, tu debes ser Margareth, es un gusto.

- Só-sólo Maggie - lo saludó titubeando. Dios, ¿iba acaso a causar eseefecto en todos?

- De acuerdo Maggie, soy Alex, novio de Bella, ella me habló mucho de ti, bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme - sonrió con sinceridad

- No hay de qué, ahora sí, vayamos por favor a utilizar ese parque, como estaba sólo aún no pude disfrutarlo.

Corrimos todos como si tuviéramos quince años, nos quitamos la ropa y empezamos a elegir a que atracción queríamos subirnos. Preferí no mirar a Bella en bikini o sufriría un infarto, así quecorrí primero que todos a la primer atracción, el tobogán más alto del parque. Los chicos me siguieron.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos yendo de juego en juego, pero fue increíble. El lugar era sensacional y de verdad lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Admitía que sólo no me atrevía a subirme a la peor atracción de todas, era similar al tobogán más alto, sólo que ibas en un gomón con alguien más, a la misma velocidad y en espiral. Quil y yo lo mirábamos con terror.

- Quiero subirme a ese - me di vuelta y me encontré con Bella colgada del brazo de Alex y señalando el juego. Yo... para que iba a hablar de su bikini. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Piernas bien formadas, abdomen plano, cintura mucho más definida y parecía que le habían inflado los pechos con gas comprimido desde la última vez que la vi así. Su traje de baño azul no ayudó mucho tampoco a mis sentidos.

- Lo lamento amor, pero de verdad me da pavor - dijo Alex.

- Yo te acompaño - no sé cómo me armé de coraje, pero dos segundos después tenía a Alex agradeciéndome y a Bella abrazada a mi torso prácticamente arrastrándome hasta el elevador.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y unsilencio sepulcralreinó entre nosotros. Las paredes eran transparentes y al estar tan alto podíamos ver las hermosas playas de Beverly Hills a nuestras espaldas, inclusive la parte privada que pertenecía al hotel. Bella y yo intercambiábamos miradas de vez en cuando y sonreíamos de manera incómoda. De repente y sin aviso, el ascensor se detuvo casi cuando ya estábamos por llegar y noté el rostro pálido de mi ex.

- Bells, ¿estás bien?

- Creo que sí, sabes que tengo algo de claustrofobia.

- Lo sé, sólo respira y mantente calm...

_- Damas y Caballeros, informamos que hemos tenido un inconveniente con la energía eléctrica del lugar, pronto los juegos automáticos volverán a funcionar con normalidad. Aquellos que estén dentro de los elevadores, rogamos que mantengan la calma, el desperfecto se solucionará en una hora como máximo._

Bella volvió a palidecer. Yo me quedé mudo

¿Una hora? ¿Sesenta minutos dentro de un rectángulo de 2x3 con mi ex novia a quién pretendía reconquistar?

¡Ni siquiera estaba listo para comenzar con el plan!

* * *

**_ODIO DECIR ESTO CADA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZO PERO..._**

**_VOLVI. Y esta vez no me aparecí un mesy medio más tardepor falta de tiempo sino porque estuve 20 dias sin mi computadora._**

**_Sí, leyeron bien, 20 DÍAS. Tenía el capítulo casi terminado y PUM, muere mi disco rígido, tuve que esperar que se lleven la máquina, me digan el problema, le envíen el disco a quien me repara siempre la PC, ponga un disco rígido nuevo y me la traigan devuelta. Fue una tortura, después de esto voy a empezar a enfocarme de lleno enla historia y posiblemente intente actualizar una vez por semana,sólo quiero adentrarme más en ella porque me siento súper compenetrada con la historia y lloro cada vez que no puedo seguir escribiendo por algún motivo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, personalmente amé escribirlo y el próximo va a ser bastante shockeante, poco a poco nos vamos adentrando en el núcleo del relato, ya lo verán_**

**_Si todavía están ahí amaría saber que piensan dejándome un review._**

**_Las quiero!_**

**_Flor_**

Lo que dicen Bella y Alex es:

- Bienvenida mi amor, que bueno que llegaste

- Te extrañé, mi príncipe

No sé si es exacto ya que lo saqué del traductor, pero creo que el concepto se entiende, ahora sí, nos leemos pronto!


	12. XI: MR BRIGHTSIDE

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_****__DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla._

* * *

___**CAPÍTULO 11: MR. BRIGHTSIDE - THE KILLERS**_

- ¿Ha dicho una hora? – si antes Bella estaba pálida, su rostro ahora había adquirido cierto tono verdoso que de verdad, me asustaba muchísimo.

- Sí - yo también estaba bastante shockeado por eso. Ni siquiera tenía un puto teléfono móvil para llamar a alguien y avisar que estábamos algo así como "bien"-. Bella por favor escúchame. Necesito que te relajes, ¿de acuerdo?

- Estoy mareada - se apoyo en mi hombro y yo pasé con cuidado mi brazo por su cintura.

- Lo sé, préstame atención - tomé su cara entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme-. Vamos a sentarnos tranquilos en el suelo e intentaremos pensar en algo más. Verás que estaremos bien y pronto nos sacaran de aquí.

- De acuerdo – ambos bajamos con cuidado y nos apoyamos en el piso del ascensor. Bella reclinó su cabeza y la puso en el vidrio frío. Respiró pesadamente y finalmente cerró los ojos. De cualquier forma, se notaba lo asustada que estaba. Debía hacer algo, algo para distraerla y para que dejara de pensar en lo mal que se sentía. No teníamos casi nada de lo que hablar, ya había contado como Alex y ella se habían enamorado y la verdad no quería volver a escuchar la misma historia. Debía desenterrar mis recuerdos. Aunque doliera algo, una parte de mí realmente deseaba hacerlo. Quizás podría tomarlo como parte del plan, quizás no, pero al fin y al cabo sólo debía arriesgarme para ver que efecto surtía en ella, para saber si de alguna manera recordaba por qué me había elegido aquella vez.

- ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te pusiste así… cuando estabas conmigo. Me llevé un susto de muerte.

- ¿Te refieres al día que fuimos a andar en patines con Alice, Quil y Seth a las tres de la tarde y con cuarenta grados de calor? - no podía creer que se acordara.

- Exactamente, ni siquiera sé en qué estábamos pensando.

_**Flashback**_

_El calor en Phoenix era inaguantable, y para nuestra desgracia el verano ya estaba terminando, eso quería decir que si casi en otoño aún había esa temperatura, probablemente se avecinarían algunos días más como ese. Jacob había terminado con Alice hacía unos días y ella estaba realmente mal. Yo ni siquiera quería hablarle a mi amigo y cuando fui a su casa para que me diera una explicación, estaba teniendo sexo con su prima Leah, lo que no me agradó nada. Mi puño quedó estampado en su cara y sentí la necesidad de proteger a mi prima más que nunca. Tuve que parar a Bella para que no lo moliera a golpes también, así que para calmar las aguas se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer algo todos juntos, sin él cerca. Rosalie estaba con sus primas en Alaska y Embry visitaba a su otra abuela – la que no compartía con Quil - en Texas, así que entre los que quedamos decidimos que sería ideal hacer algo al aire libre para despejarnos todos del momento de mierda que estábamos pasando y además para que Alice supiera que contaba con nosotros **(N/a: recuerden que todavía Jasper no era amigo del grupo, y si bien Emmett era amigo de Edward y Jacob, todavía no conocía a Rosalie, o sea que claramente no tenían idea sobre las chicas y mucho menos salían con ellas)**. Ella quiso ir a andar en patines por el parque y nadie pudo decirle que no, así que allí nos encontrábamos, frente al lago intentando hacer reír a la enana a toda costa con golpes y caídas. Todo iba bien, tener a Bella de la mano mientras paseábamos por el lugar me daba mucha paz. De repente, su agarre se aflojó y se estampó contra el suelo provocándome un susto de muerte._

_- Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien?- estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo y yo de rodillas a su lado, esperando aterrado que me respondiese._

_- Yo... eso creo – intentó reincorporarse y volvió a marearse, pero esta vez mis brazos la sostuvieron-. Tengo un bajo de presión – los chicos nos vieron en ese instante y se acercaron a nosotros._

_- Alice, por favor ve a comprar agua y algo con mucha azúcar, un copo de nieve o algo así - pedí. Sabía como actuar en estos casos, mi padre me lo había explicado cientos de veces.  
_

_- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Quil acercándose en bicicleta a toda velocidad._

_- Le ha bajado la presión, pero creo que estará bien – Alice llegó en un santiamén con todo lo que le pedí. Bella comió un poco del copo y bebió tanta agua como pudo. Se fue reincorporando de a poco y cuando pudo sentarse yo me quité los patines y la alcé tipo novia hasta llegar al coche del padre de Seth, el cual nos había prestado para salir ese día. Andábamos con cuidado porque claramente mi amigo no tenía aún licencia de conducir. Yo acababa de cumplir mis dieciseis años, tenía algo así como un permiso desde mis quince, pero debía ir supervisado por un mayor en cada viaje y sólo podía utilizar el auto de la familia, por lo tanto no servía, así que lo habíamos dejado estacionado a una calle para evitar problemas. Tendría que caminar un poco con Bella en brazos, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Hacía dos meses que éramos novios y lo único que me importaba era cuidarla. Primero, porque ella era mucho más chica que yo, y segundo porque por más que no me atreviera aún a decírselo, estaba perdídamente enamorado de ella._

_Los chicos iban un poco más adelante que nosotros, ya que preferí aminorar la velocidad para que mi novia no se volviera a marear._

_- Edward_

_- Dime preciosa..._

_- Gracias por cuidarme_

_- No tienes por qué agradecer nada,soy tu novio y estoy para protegerte._

_- Te amo - juro que pocas veces me había sentido tan bien al escuchar tan sólo dos palabras. Ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Muchos dirían que a esa edad uno no puede profesar amor de verdad, mucho menos creer que aquello tendrá futuro, pero yo podía sentir en cada uno de mis poros que ella era mi pequeño mundo, mi todo y que era un afortunado por tenerla a mi lado._

_- Y yo te amo a tí pequeña - acerqué mi boca a la suya y nos dimos un inocente beso._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- Esa fue la primera vez que te dije que te amaba... no sé cuando me lo hubieses dicho si yo no asumía el control.

- Iba a hacerlo, lo juro, sólo que éramos tan pequeños que no quería presionarte.

- ¿Realmente lo sentías? - preguntó tímidamente recordándome cuando aún tenía la inocencia de una niña de doce años.

- Por supuesto - _y lo sigo sintiendo. _Hubiese agregado, pero me callé como siempre, no podía hacer que las cosas se dieran de esa forma.

- De todas maneras, no fue la primera vez que vivimos una situación parecida a ésta - Dijo acercándose más a mi. Comencé a hurgar en mi memoria y rápidamente volví al día en que nos conocimos.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

**_Flashback_**

_Corría_ _como un loco por los pasillos del centro comercial de Phoenix. Alice me había llamado hacía diez minutos gritando como posesa y pidiéndome que la ayudara. Esperaba que todo eso no tuviera que ver con algo malo relacionado con Jacob, mi mejor amigo y compañero de instituto quien repentinamente había decidido comenzar a salir con ella, que aún no cumplía los trece años de edad. Si fuese así, no viviría para explicarse. Había tomado el coche con la excusa de que iba a dar una pequeña vuelta y que para eso no necesitaba que mi padre me supervisara, sí, había mentido, pero estaba asustado: ¿qué si Alice estaba en peligro o algo por el estilo?  
_

_Para mi sorpresa, mi prima estaba en perfectas condiciones, y además acompañada. Pude divisarla del otro lado de la fuente junto a Rose y a una chica de pelo castaño que se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Miré hacia abajo y vi el verdadero problema y el por qué de la llamada del enano maldito: a su alrededor había más de veinte bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Todavía no comprendía como la tía Elizabeth y el tío Anthony le habían dado permiso a usar sus ahorros que había acumulado desde los cinco años siendo sólo una puberta. Probablemente había comprado medio shopping sin ningún tipo de control._

_- MARY ALICE BRANDON -grité haciendo que todos voltearan a verme, inclusive la amiga de mi prima. Y en ese momento creí desfallecer. Ante mis ojos tenía a la chica más bella que había visto jamás. Su cabello caía desprolijo por su cara, sus mejillas rosadas y su nariz respingada la hacían hermosa. Se notaba demasiado la diferencia de edad existente entre nosotros, pero me olvidé de todo eso cuando sus orbes chocolate penetraron los míos. Me quedé prendado, inmóvil, intentando que mi cuerpo funcione._

_- Primo, ¡al fin llegas! Necesito que me ayudes con todo esto - en ese momento volvi a la realidad y miré a mi prima con furia._

_- ¿Para eso me llamaste? - me quejé-. Saqué el auto en volandas sin la compañía de mi padre porque creí que te había ocurrido algo, ¡maldita seas Alice!_

_- Lo lamento -agachó la cabeza y yo sólo suspiré._

_- Está bien, sólo procura no decirle a mi padre donde estábamos. Hola Rose - saludé a mi amiga-. Hola - dije finalmente mirando a la desconocida y logrando que se ruborizara._

_- Bella él es la escoria de mi primo, Edward Cullen. Ed, ¿recuerdas a los McAllister, los de la casa de al lado, que se fueron a vivir a África? _

_- Sí _

_- Bueno, ¡su tía se ha mudado allí hace unas semanas!_

_- Es un placer - dijo extendiéndome la mano a modo de saludo  
_

_- El placer es todo mío - la tomé y tiré de ella para darle un pequeño abrazo. No sé ni por qué lo había hecho pero de repente sentí una descarga eléctrica y supe automáticamente que no quería soltarla nunca. Al parecer se sintió media incómoda, por lo que la solté al instante. A nuestro lado las chicas se reían._

_- ¿Qué pasó Eddie? ¿Encontraste el amor? - preguntó la rubia en tono burlón._

_- Cállate Rosalie - bufé y volví a voltear para sonreírle a Bella, que me miraba algo avergonzada._

_- ¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta? Te la estás comiendo con los ojos - de acuerdo, iba a asesinar a esa cabeza oxigenada._

_- Eso es mi problema, ¿no te das cuenta que estás incomodándola, rubia tonta? - escuché la risa armoniosa de Bella y me morí de amor._

_- Ey, no peleen - rió-. De verdad no estoy incómoda ni nada de eso - me sonrió seductoramente. No podía ser que una chica tan pequeña me causara tantas cosas. De todas formas yo también era un puberto. Seguramente serían las hormonas._

_- Ella tiene razón - en ese momento escuchamos que una mujer hablaba por el altavoz: _

_"Atención jovencitas, ola de ofertas en el local de D&G del piso 3, las promociones cierran a las 6"_

_- ¡Aún me quedan 1000 dólares y necesito algo bonito para salir con Jake esta noche! Rosalieeeee - gritó y ambas salieron corriendo hasta los elevadores con la mitad de las bolsas. Eso quería decir que yo tenía que llevar el resto, ¡genial!_

_- ¿Te ayudo? - no me había percatado que ella aún seguía conmigo._

_- No, está bien - tomé lo que quedaba y caminé tranquilo hasta el elevador en su compañía._

_- Aún no entiendo como pueden correr TANTO. Me ha costado demasiado seguirles el paso._

_- Yo tampoco lo comprendo, ni siquiera sé por qué les gusta tanto comprar ropa. El noventa por ciento de la gente no recuerda que el otro repite prendas._

_- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo - sonrió con suficiencia y entramos al ascensor. No me salían las palabras para hablar con ella realmente, porque no podía dejar de observarla. No fue hasta que el ascensor se detuvo que reaccioné y además percibí que nos habíamos quedado atascados entre el piso uno y dos - mierda, no puede estar pasándome esto - Bella se quejó y le pegó una patada a la puerta.  
_

_- Relájate, verás que pronto vendrán a sacarnos de aquí - intenté tranquilizarla._

_- Eso espero o empezaré a volverme claustrofóbica._

_- No pasará nada malo, créeme, el ambiente está fresco._

_- Sí, menos mal que esto está acondicionado, si llega a apagarse el aire moriré, y no sólo tendrás que cargar con las bolsas, sino también con mi cadáver - ambos explotamos en carcajadas y nos sentamos en suelo para continuar hablando._

_- ¿Cómo es tu nombre completo? - pregunté. De repente me interesaba saber absolutamente todo de aquella perfecta desconocida._

_- Isabella Marie Swan, pero ODIO que me llamen así, por eso todos me dicen Bella o Bells._

_- ¿Puedo decirte Belli? Es que me pareces tierna - no sé de dónde demonios salió eso pero al notar que se reía a carcajadas me relajé y adiviné que no le había molestado en absoluto._

_- Por supuesto - continuó riendo-. Siempre y cuando no lo hagas adelante de todo el mundo..._

_- Será nuestro pequeño sucio secreto - bromee-. Asi que Belli... - reí por lo bajo._

_- Sí..._

_- Quizás te parezca esto algo apresurado, puedes darme vuelta la cara de un cachetazo si te apetece luego de que hable, pero... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos? - nunca había sido tan arriesgado en mi vida, pero no me importaba eso, ni la diferencia de edad. Veía en ella algo especial._

_- Me encantaría - sonrió algo avergonzada logrando que se formara un rubor hermoso en sus mejillas._

_El elevador volvió a la normalidad unos diez minutos más tarde, en los que hablamos tanto como nos fue posible. Una semana después tuvimos nuestra primera salida al cine, y dos citas más tarde nuestro primer beso, el primero de Bella. Un mes y medio más tarde ya eramos oficialmente novios, y en ese entonces de verdad, creí que estaríamos juntos para siempre._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-_ Es increíble como pasó el tiempo...

- Y como cambiaron las cosas - la secundé y ambos exhalamos un suspiro-. Bella...

- ¿Sí?

- No, no me gusta esto...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con un dejo de confusión. Noté en ese instante que instintivamente nos habíamos acercado aún más el uno al otro al punto que nuestros hombros se chocaban.

- A que hay tensión entre nosotros. Nos cuesta estar cerca, tomamos a mal cada comentario que el otro hace, no... no me agrada - no había planeado decirle eso, pero ahí estaba. Abriendo mi boca e intentando ser sincero con ella al menos en algo. Seguíamos acercándonos más como imanes, ahora nuestras frentes se tocaban, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

- A mi tampoco - susurró en mis labios y cuando iba a hacer un último movimiento...

- _Damas y caballeros, afortunadamente hemos solucionado el desperfecto con rapidez. En instantes todo volverá a la normalidad_ - debía ser el tipo con menos suerte del mundo. Bella y yo... casi nos habíamos besado. No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar... pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese querido que sucediera.

Para cortar la tensión ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se reincorporó rápidamente cuando el elevador comenzó a subir otra vez.

- Me imagino que no querrás subir al juego después de todo...

- ¡Ni muerta! Por favor haz de cuenta que nunca quise subir - rió como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Asentí y volví a tocar el botón que nos llevo de vuelta al suelo, aunque mi mente se quedó en las nubes. Cuando las puertas se abrieron todos nuestros amigos nos esperaban preocupados. Bella se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su novio y él la acompañó a comer algo para que su presión se normalizara. Una vez que volvieron y que todos nos preguntaron unas doscientas veces si estábamos bien, decidimos continuar con lo que quedaba de tarde y fuimos a atracciones más tranquilas, como andar en canoa y nadar en las piletas relajantes. Ya casi caía el sol cuando fuimos a la recepción a buscar nuestro equipaje y a que nos den nuestras habitaciones.

-Bien - dijo la recepcionista-. Alex Mallory, Isabella Swan, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Jasper Withlock, Margareth Burns, Renesmee Wolfe y Edward Cullen, ¿correcto? - todos asentimos a la vez - ¿falta alguien?

- Mañana llegarán a primera hora el resto de los invitados

- De acuerdo señor Mallory, tendré los datos preparados. Osea que todos los que están aquí pertenecen a la lista de la señorita Swan, ¿correcto?

- Así es

- De acuerdo, el señor Woods ha dejado reservados cinco cuartos matrimoniales y una habitación para tres personas

-Debe haber un error, el señor me dijo que reservaría cuatro cuartos matrimoniales, uno para cuatro personas y otro individual.

- Lo lamento señor Mallory, no esperábamos tanta gente y tuvimos que hacer un reajuste.

- No hay problema entonces, veremos como solucionarlo - sonrió amablemente y volvió hasta nosotros. No podía creer como Don Perfecto no perdió la calma en ningún momento. Yo hubiese mandando a la tipa a la mierda-. Bien chicos, al parecer hubo un problema con las habitaciones. Todo está bien con las de cinco, Alice y Jasper dormirán en un cuarto, Rose y Emmett en otro, Bella y yo en la habitación contigua y Maggie y Edward en otro - ¿qué carajos?

- Un momento... yo no creí que iba a dormir con ella - dije cortesmente.

- Yo... Bella me dijo que ustedes salían... lo lamento.

- No te preocupes Alex - Maggie apareció a mi lado y se abrazó a mi costado izquierdo-. Compartiremos el cuarto.

- Gracias - suspiró aliviado-. Chicos vayan subiendo éstas son las llaves, nos vemos arriba - fuimos hasta el octavo piso y cada uno entró a su cuarto - tres veces más impresionantes que la misma recepción del hotel - a desarmar las maletas. El nuestro era el cuatrocientos dos. Una vez dentro Maggie sedesplomó en la cama con una sonrisaplagada en su rostro. Sin embargo yo no tenía intenciones de ponerme feliz para nada.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que dormiríamos juntos?

- Yo-

- Maggie creí dejarte claro que...

- Espera un segundo Edward - me cortó-. Sólo le dije eso porque el pobre no tenía la culpa de que cambiaran los cuartos o de que nos asignaran un cuarto matrimonial a los dos y parecía que tú ibas a abalanzarte sobre él en cualquier momento, dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes por eso...

- ¡No iba a hacerlo! - me quejé-. Y además yo quiero dormir en el sillón,tú dormirá en la cama.

- Dios santo, relájate un poco. Imagino que haber estado media hora encerrado en un ascensor, a no sé cuantos metros de altura, con un calor inaguantable y tu ex al lado no debe ser una situación agradable y seguro estés de mal humor, pero no me tires tu ira a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo... - esta vez fue mi turno de titubear.

- Tú nada - me cortó -, ya te he pedido disculpas por lo del otro día, y sigues sacando el jodido tema a colación como si quisieras avergonzarme. Me iré a dar una ducha y luego saldré de aquí - se metió en el baño y dio un portazo que seguro se oyó hasta en la planta baja. Me recosté en la cama y cinco minutos después el teléfono de la habitación sonó sobresaltándome.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Ya te la follaste? - sólo un ser podía ser tan asquerosamente desubicado en la faz de la tierra.

- No jodas, Jacob

- Oh vamos, hazlo por mí, ¿sabés lo que pasó recién? Los traidores de Quil, Embry y Seth se fueron a la habitación de tres. Al principio me gustó la idea, pero la niñita esta se rehusó una y otra vez a dormir conmigo así que comparto cuarto con Alex, imagínate las cantidades de sexo que tendré - no pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente y agradecer a Renesmee en mi fuero interno. Bella y Alex en cuartos separados. Simplemente sublime.

- Nos vemos en la cena amigo, por cierto, ¿en qué habitación estás?

- En la cuatrocientos dieciocho.

- Bien, más tarde pasaré a buscarte para ir a la cafetería, tengo que contarte algo.

- ¡Seguro! Iré a tomarme un baño y bajaré para la cena.

- Nos vemos - volví a desplomarme en la cama y al parecer me quedé dormido, ya que al abrir los ojos, Maggie no estaba allí. Me di una ducha ligera y me puse un polo blanco y unos pantalones a juego de Lacoste, al verme al espejo no parecía yo, pero cuando bajé y noté que todos iban vestidos de forma similar - no sé si debía decir "gracias a" o "por culpa de " Alice - así que pasé bastante desapercibido. No faltaba nadie en la mesa, así que ocupé en silencio el lugar que quedaba libre, la cabecera. Del lado opuesto estaba Alex, que tomaba cariñosamente a Bella de la mano.

- ¡Al fin llegas! - Emmett se levantó de la mesa furioso provocando que todos en el comedor lo miraran asustados-. ¡ESTOY MUERTO DE HAMBRE!

- ¡EMMETT MCCARTY APOYA TU CULO EN EL ASIENTO AHORA! - de verdad, saber que el estúpido de mi amigo tenía una novia tan dictadora me ponía feliz. Las caras aterradas del resto de los comensales a nuestro alrededor no tenían precio.

Una vez que nos sirvieron la bebida - a mi vino, por supuesto -, Alex se levantó e hizo ruido con su copa y un tenedor pidiendo atención. Todos nos preparamos para escucharlo.

- Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí y por venir a pasar este fin de semana conmigo. Sin duda tengo que agradecerle otra vez al señor Woods ni bien lo vea. Pero además, quiero agradecer a mi hermosa novia - la miró y ella se ruborizó como niña pequeña, ¿es que acaso se había olvidado de lo que había ocurrido durante la tarde?- por haberme presentado a todos ustedes, ya los considero mis amigos, y es por eso que quiero compartir esto que es tan importante para mí. Hoy me ha llegado una propuesta muy importante de _Ilustrators_, una de las firmas de abogados más importantes de Inglaterra, y están considerando incluírme en su buffet el próximo año.  
Definitivamente el tipo era algo así como un genio. Todos aplaudieron y lo felicitaron, y para mi desgracia yo tuve que hacer lo mismo, pero verdaderamente era lo que menos deseaba hacer en la vida. Me carcomía la envidia y más los nervios, ¿qué si se llevaba a Bella con él? No quería ni pensarlo siquiera.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila. Hablábamos de cosas sin sentido y bebimos bastantes copas de vino. En un descuido del resto puse dos pastillas de Vicodin en mi bebida y pronto comencé a relajarme. Maggie no me había mirado en toda la noche y con razón. De verdad me había comportado como un asno al tratarla así, por lo tanto lo primero que hice al regresar a nuestro cuarto fue intentar enmendar el daño.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Te escucho

- Dios Maggie, lo siento mucho, de verdad, te he tratado como la peste y no te lo merecías - me sujeté el cabello con fuerza.

- Todo está bien Edward, yo también reaccioné bastante mal - se sentó a mi lado en la cama y puso su mano sobre mi hombro-. De todas maneras sigo sin entender por qué estás tan alterado.

- Juro que te lo contaré en algún momento, pero ahora no es tiempo

- Bien, estaré aquí cuando quieras charlar - palmeó amistosamente mi espalda, sacó un libro de su bolso y se sentó a leer en la cama.

- Gracias - sonreí y salí del cuarto para ir a buscar a Jacob. Supuse que el cuarto cuatrocientos dieciocho estaba en el piso de arriba y no me equivoqué. Al tocar la puerta, escuché la voz de Alex a la lejanía.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Servicio a la habitación! - dije a modo de broma. Sin embargo, parecía que del otro lado también querían joderme. No fue Alex ni mucho menos Jacob quien me abrió la puerta...

... Sino Bella, completamente desnuda y cubierta apenas por una sábana de seda. Al igual que yo, se quedó muda al verme. Quería llorar, gritar, entrar al cuarto a la fuerza y matar al oxigenado que estaba gozando del cuerpo de la persona que yo amaba.

- Ed-edward...

- Mejor no digas nada - susurré de forma envenenada y huí tan rápido como pude de allí. No podía creer que ella no tuviera en cuenta lo que casi ocurre en el elevador, las cosas que hablamos, creí que una pequeña parte de ella aún me amaba, o al menos quería que así fuera. Pero evidentemente estaba muy equivocado. Pasaron por mi cabeza una ymil imágenes de Alex tocándola, haciéndola suya, gimiendo su nombre... y noté lo iluso que había sido al ver el lado positivo de las cosas, como por ejemplo, que ese patético beso había significado algo para ella. Quería vomitar, estaba asqueado. Más que asqueado, y aunque costara admitirlo, celoso. Celoso porque yo hubiese querido ser el que estuvieraacostado desnudo a su lado, tomándola, acariciándola y haciéndola sentir como se merecía. Y supe entonces que era en vano seguir siendo el Señor Positivismo. Debía dejar todo este circo de comedia romántica. Y sólo había una forma de empezar.

Volví hasta mi habitación hecho un loco, golpee la puerta pues me había olvidado la llave, y cuando Maggie abrió me abalancé contra sus labios sin permitirle siquiera replicar, y la levanté en vilo, haciendo que sus piernas se enrollaran a mi cintura como por arte de magia. Caminé hasta la cama con ella sobre mí y la tiré de espaldas, mientras ella se soltaba su bata, quedando en ropa interior de encaje. Estaba excitado, pero no por ella. Imaginé que no era su cuerpo, sino el de otra. Imaginé que su rostro pertenecía a la mujer de mis sueños. Al posar mi vista en sus ojos no tuve que visualizar nada, pues eran idénticos a los de _ella_. Me avalancé como un predador y continué besándola, su boca, su oreja, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos...

- Edward... - Maggie gemía mi nombre incontables veces. Acarició mi miembro por encima de la tela de mi pantalón. Mi cuerpo algo drogado, entonces reconoció que todo se me estaba yendo de las manos, y terminé de descubrirlo cuando abrí mi boca y gemí una palabra, sólo una, que terminaría desatando un caos...

- Bella...

- ¿QUÉ?

* * *

_**NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA ESCRITO ESTE CAPÍTULO TAN RÁPIDO, DE VERDAD PENSÉ QUE SERÍA UNO DE LOS MÁS COMPLICADOS. Espero que sirva como regalo por haberme tardado tanto los meses anteriores**_

_**Si Dios quiere terminaré la historia para febrero, así que estén atentos! **_

_**El próximo capítulo se llamará Breakeven y al fin se aclararán todas las cosas con Maggie, sin más que decir me retiro.**_

_**Recuerden que sus reviews son mi salario, así que por favor,no se olviden de comentar,también si tienen alguna pregunta sobre la historia o él capítulo, no duden en comentar.**_

_**Besos a todos y gracias por leer,**_

_**FLOR**_


	13. XII: BREAKEVEN

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_****__DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla._

* * *

___**CAPÍTULO 12: BREAKEVEN - THE SCRIPT  
**_

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Maggie separándose de mí y empujándome con brusquedad-. ¿Cómo mierda me has llamado? - se ajustó otra vez su bata y me miró con odio.

- Lo lamento... - sabía que no podía corregir mi error, por ende lo único que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas era que ella me disculpara. Ni siquiera yo mismo comprendía por qué la había nombrado a Bella... en realidad sí, pero no debí hacerlo... y mucho menos tirarme encima de mi amiga como un puto perro alzado y casi conseguir follármela. Era un animal.

- ¿Tu crees que un simple "Lo lamento" podría haber solucionado lo que casi ocurre si yo hubiese accedido, Edward? No soy un maniquí al que puedes usar cuando y cómo quieres... - de repente me sentí preso de sus palabras, y también de mis actos. Noté que la estupidez que había hecho hacía ya unos minutos, no sólo había sido un asqueroso acto impulsivo de mi parte, sino que también me había llevado a la más pura realidad. Seguiría deseando estar con Isabella, sin importar con quién me acostase o a quién besara. Mientras Maggie continuaba diciéndome esa sarta de verdades que ni siquiera quise oír - aunque debería haberlo hecho - comencé a notar que mis ojos ardían y empezaban lentamente a aguarse. Después de varios años, sentía realmente ganas de llorar, aunque luchaba en cuerpo y alma por no hacerlo. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de mi amiga lograron quebrarme por completo- ... Y NO CREAS QUE ELLA CAMBIARÁ TODO EL AMOR QUE SU NOVIO CLARAMENTE LE DA POR UN SIMPLE POLVO QUE TU QUIERAS ECHARLE - eso logró definitivamente partirme en dos. Mis piernas temblaron como gelatina y finalmente caí de rodillas al suelo, totalmente abatido y escondiendo el rostro de ella con mis manos, mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño.

- Yo la amo - susurré utilizando el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡QUE YO LA AMO! - grité y luego continué gimiendo de dolor y derramando mis penas de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho. Sorpresivamente, sentí el calor de dos pequeños brazos a mi alrededor acunándome e intentando consolarme.

- Lo... lo siento Edward, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo, no quise gritar todo eso, yo no sabía... - inspiré e intenté hablar. Demonios, no podía estar mostrando mi debilidad de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

- Sólo... dijiste... verdades - continuaba gimoteando como bebé. Tenía que empezar a tranquilizarme un poco.

- No, porque sinceramente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que seguías enamorado de Isabella, estoy muy avergonzada por como acabo de tratarte - dijo haciendo círculos tranquilizadores en mi espalda

- Me lo merezco - poco a poco estaba calmándome tanto como me era posible. Tiré mi cuerpo un poco hacia atrás y conseguí sentarme en posición de indio. Maggie se ubicó en la misma posición frente a mí.

- Quizás sí, un poco - rió intentando levantarme el ánimo.

- Lo digo en serio Maggie, me lo merezco. Yo no soy una buena persona.

- No bromees con eso Edward, todos cometemos errores, no sé como fue exactamente que la cagaste con Bella, pero seguramente fue una idiotez o una pendejada típica de adolescente impulsivo

- No lo digo por eso - la corté-. Yo... Dios no sé como decirte esto - me levanté de golpe y comencé a caminar de una punta del cuarto a la otra. Mi amiga me seguía con la mirada, lo que me impedía relajarme

- YA POR DIOS, ESTÁS PONIÉNDOME NERVIOSA - chilló finalmente haciendo que me detuviera en seco-. ¿Qué escondes, Edward Cullen?

- Yo me drogo, Maggie, consumo... drogas - agaché mi cabeza, extremadamente avergonzado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- De acuerdo, no me esperaba eso - intentó mantener la cama y respirar hondo-. ¿Desde cuándo?

- Hace unos años...

- ¿Cocaína?, ¿marihuana?...

- No. Pastillas. Vicodin, Xanax, Metanfetaminas... lo que Laurent tenga para darme. Yo... las mezclo con alcohol.

- ¿Laurent? - preguntó

- Es algo así como un _dealer_, lo conocí a través de mi ex-novia, Tanya, la que nombró mi padre el otro día

- O sea que, ella te llevó a esto...

- No lo creo

- No hace falta que lo niegues conmigo, Edward - puso los ojos en blanco.

- Puede que ella me haya incentivado

- Cullen...

- De acuerdo, me hizo probarlo y allí comenzó todo - finalmente suspiré y dije la verdad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya, Margareth, por favor, ¿de qué va todo este jodido interrogatorio? ¿Eres del FBI o algo? - me quejé. Hacía mucho que nadie me hacía tantas preguntas, sobre todo, relacionadas con ese tema.

- No Edward, pero tengo mis motivos para preguntar.

- Entonces dímelos, porque esto de que tu sepas tanto de mí y yo nada de tí de verdad me pone de los nervios.

- Sé lo que es tratar con gente así - se levantó y dándome la espalda, se sentó en la cama, mirando directamente hacia la ventana - y de verdad, es lo más horrible que me ha sucedido jamás.

- ¿Tuviste algún amigo que pasó por esto?

- Algo así - volteó y me miró directo a los ojos-. A veces me recuerdas tanto a Kyle...

- ¿Tú...tú amigo murió? - pregunté con algo de miedo.

- No, él no murió... y no era mi amigo. Kyle era mi novio - tragó en seco y noté en sus ojos cierta nota de tristeza.

- Si esto es difícil para ti, no hay por qué hablarlo, de verdad - me senté a su lado y le froté amistosamente su hombro.

- No, está bien. Necesito hacerlo.

- Entonces soy todo oídos - asentí.

- Lo conocí cuando tenía dieciseís en una de esas fiestas ilegales que se hacen en Brooklyn de vez en cuando. Yo solía vivir en Manhattan y me sentí súper rebelde cuando mi amiga me invitó a ir con otro grupo de chicas de la escuela a descontrolar la noche. Básicamente estaba ebria, y un muchacho me ayudó a levantarme luego de una vergonzosa caída en el medio de la pista de baile. Me dijo que se llamaba Kyle O'Connor, vivía también en Manhattan y tenía mi misma edad, pero estudiaba en otro colegio. Fue algo instantáneo, en cuestión de unos pocos meses nos convertimos en novios. Al principio todo fue color de rosa, el conoció a mis padres, yo a los suyos... tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos. Pero todo empezó a cambiar paulatinamente cuando su padre perdió el buen empleo que tenía, también perdió su casa y tuvo que trasladarse a Bronx a vivir temporalmente con su abuela. Comenzó a ir a otra escuela y poco a poco su brillo empezó a desaparecer. Ya no lo veía tan seguido, nos peleábamos todo el tiempo, y noté que su aura se volvía cada vez más sombría. A veces resultaba simplemente aterrador estar con él. Una noche después de discutir tres horas por teléfono porque había saludado a un amigo en el parque con un abrazo, decidí salir con amigas a un bar donde trabajaba un conocido nuestro. Necesitaba despejarme y estar rodeada de gente que me quería ver bien.  
Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que me levanté para ir al baño. Aún recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer lo que ocurrió ni bien abrí la puerta. Kyle me sorprendió por detrás, me metió en el sanitario y trabó la puerta a sus espaldas. No sabía cómo me había encontrado, pero si sabía lo realmente drogado que estaba. Lo noté excitado, sus ojos fijos y rojos y sobre todo muy, pero muy alterado. Me preguntaba como pude osar a desafiarlo y por qué había ido a aquel lugar sin su permiso. Le pedí disculpas, no porque realmente lo sintiera, sino porque estaba verdaderamente asustada. Él me sonrió, sacó un sobre con cocaína y luego armó dos líneas sobre el lavabo y aspiró una. Me dijo que a partir de ahora conocería su secreto y que debía compartirlo con él. Jaló de mi brazo y quiso obligarme a que aspire el polvo que quedaba. Me negué rotundamente, por lo que me pegó una patada en un costado logrando que me cayera. Intenté reincorporarme, pero volvió a golpearme. Noté de reojo que sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y susurraba _"Si no puedes hacer lo que yo digo, entonces no harás nada más"_, creo que aquello me dio la fuerza suficiente para levantarme. Él iba a matarme, el amor de mi vida, mi primer todo, la persona que más quería en el mundo estaba enferma... y quería matarme. Afortunadamente mis reflejos me ayudaron a esquivarlo cuando avanzó directo hasta mí con el cuchillo apuntando justo a mi pecho. Estaba tan ido que tropezó y cayó de bruces golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. Tomé la navaja y salí corriendo en busca de ayuda. Ese había sido el único episodio violento, físicamente hablando, que habíamos tenido, pero extremadamente shockeante. Ya conocía gente que había atravesado relaciones de ese estilo, y definitivamente no quería ser una más. Con todo el dolor de mi alma denuncié a Kyle. Lo declararon culpable en los cargos de Intento de Homicidio, Agresión Física y Posesión de Cocaína. Diez años de prisión y uno más de rehabilitación fueron la sentencia final. Él... lloró durante todo el juicio, y yo también, no podía creer que aquella etapa de mi vida haya terminado de una forma tan caótica.

Estaba totalmente shockeado por lo que Maggie acababa de contarme. Ella era tan alegre... tan divertida, jamás en mi vida entera hubiese imaginado que ella, precisamente ella hubiese pasado por todo eso.

-¿Qué ocurrió luego? - fue todo lo que me atreví a preguntar.

- Mi vida cambió radicalmente. Me encerraba en mi casa hasta que mis padres llegaban, sólo iba a la escuela si ellos me llevaban y no veía a mis amigas. Me perdí de muchas cosas de mi último año de preparatoria, algo de lo que me arrepiento muchísimo. Supe entonces que debía hacer algo cuando sorprendí un día a mi padre llorando solo en la cocina... jamás lo había visto así. Comencé terapia, y mi psiquiatra me dijo que debía cambiar de aire. Fue por eso que decidimos volver... extrañábamos a mi abuela, así que eso sirvió en parte de tapadera. Y heme aquí, recuperándome - sonrió de lado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y yo se la limpié con mis dedos mientras la abrazaba.

- Lamento muchísimo todo lo que pasó...

- No lo hagas, éste es mi final feliz. Hacía mucho que no conocía gente tan genuina como ustedes. Aunque no lo noten, están ayudándome mucho. Sobre todo tú. Fuera del incidente que ocurrió recién - carcajeó -, he encontrado un gran apoyo en ti, Edward, incluso conociéndote tan poco, sé que no puedes hacerle daño de forma consciente a una mosca siquiera. Y es por eso que quiero estar aquí. Quiero ser tu amiga... Sabes que necesitas ayuda, ¿cierto?

- Sí, lo sé - asentí resignado.

- Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? No esperes a terminar como Kyle, o a simplemente perderte en la droga. Ser adicto no te hace una peor persona en cuanto al resto, sólo te hace una mierda contigo mismo. Vas a terminar destruyéndote Edward, y puedo asegurarte que eso no ayudará a que recuperes a Bella.

- Como si a ella le importara...

-No entiendo por qué dices eso

- Ella ama a alguien más, Maggie.

- No tengo dudas sobre ello, pero el primer amor nunca se olvida. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, aún quiero a Kyle con mi vida. No al que intentó matarme, sino al que me enseñó a creer en el amor, quien me levantó del suelo en donde estaba. Quien amaba caminar de la mano conmigo por Central Park y observar el paisaje. Aquel que mataba el rato enrollando mis rizos en sus dedos. Su esencia se escapó de su cuerpo cuando empezó a drogarse. Si la tuya se pierde, tú te perderás a ti mismo y Bella perderá los recuerdos de ese Edward que amó.

- No quiero que eso pase, de todas formas no creo que eso ayude en mis propósitos.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus propósitos?

- Es- es difícil de explicar absolutamente todo, ¿tienes tiempo? - pregunté tontamente.

- De sobra, aunque sólo te lo daré si cuentas todo desde el principio - inhalé profundamente y finalmente tomé coraje.

- De acuerdo, supongo que es hora de hablarlo con alguien - fue así como le conté todo, absolutamente todo lo ocurrido con Bella, nuestra historia, mis errores, mi relación con Tanya, aquellos sentimientos que resurgieron, mis jodidos planes para intentar conquistarla, y por último, pero no menos importante, el momento de mierda que había vivido momentos atrás y que desencadenó en la situación desagradable entre Maggie y yo. Cuando finalicé, su rostro no tenía precio.

- Definitivamente eres más hijo de puta de lo que esperaba - agaché la cabeza avergonzado - pero te repito, no es más que una pendejada tuya, una jodida pendejada de mierda que te hizo perder al amor de tu vida, pero en fin, una pendejada.

- Gracias - sonreí irónicamente-. Claramente tengo muchas chances de recuperarla

- No seas tan dramático Edward, por todos los cielos. Estás arrepentido y eso vale mucho. Sólo debes volver a ser el Edward que fuiste cuando te enamoraste de ella.

- Ya no hay esperanza.

- ¡Por supuesto que la hay! - me golpeó la sien intentando hacerme reaccionar-. ¿Acaso eres sordo o idiota? ¿No oíste el relato que te conté? ¡Esa es una historia sin esperanza! No bajes los brazos Edward, uno debe ser perseverante en la vida para conseguir lo que quiere. Si tu propósito es conquistar a Bella otra vez, pon todo de ti, y si fracasas, es porque la vida te tiene preparado algo más - Maggie hablaba con una pasión que me conmovió-. Sólo si peleas con el corazón podrás luego decir que ganaste o perdiste con la cabeza en alto.

- Maggie...

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias - dije con sinceridad logrando que me sonriera.

- Por nada. Ahora, confío en ti, pero me gustaría dormir un poco. Bella me dijo que probablemente mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta en el hotel y no quiero tener ojeras.

- De acuerdo - carcajee-. Entonces a la cama Señorita Burns.

- ¿No te molesta compartir?

- Por supuesto que no - y así fue como después de una extensa charla, que debía confesar, me dejó exhausto, decidimos dormir para encarar un nuevo día. Sabía que esto era un antes y un después en mi vida. Lo que mi amiga me había dicho tenía un peso significativo en mi forma de pensar. Tenía que jugar limpio, pasara lo que pasar, pero más que nada, hacer un cambio por y para mi, si quería complacer a alguien más. Una vez que mi amiga se durmió me puse en pie y tomé mis frascos de pastillas, fui hasta el cuarto de baño y los vacié en el retrete. Finalmente tiré de la cadena,y pude sentir que me sacaba un gran peso de encima. Era momento de cambiar.

El nuevo día me recibió de la forma menos pensada. Me desperté al escuchar sollozos cuando aún no salía el Sol, y tal como me imaginé, era Maggie que no dejaba de llorar. Era completamente entendible que reaccionara así, definitivamente no había sido nada fácil contar por primera vez lo sucedido y menos a alguien que pasaba por una situación parecida a la de la persona que tanto la había lastimado. Estuvimos abrazados por mucho rato, sin segundas intenciones ni nada parecido. Ahora sentía que Margareth y yo íbamos a ser amigos, verdaderos, y de los buenos. Intenté distraerla contándole anécdotas graciosas de mi pasado e inclusive de mi infancia. No tengo ni la más pálida idea de lo que ocurrió luego, ya que nos quedamos dormidos. Sólo sé que ya era muy entrada la tarde cuando los golpes en la puerta nos despertaron. Mi amiga intentó aferrarse más a mi pecho, pero la saqué con delicadeza y corrí hasta la puerta, donde me esperaba Jacob con su traje de baño y anteojos de Sol.

- Es la tercera vez que golpeo la puerta en el día, ¿qué mierda ocurre? Ya van a ser las cuatro de la tarde y el día está espectacular - echó un vistazo hacia dentro del cuarto y vio a Maggie aún con la bata puesta y plácidamente dormida-. Ya veo - enarcó una ceja y comenzó a reír.

- Primero, no es lo que parece. Segundo, eres un importante imbécil - oh, no crean que había olvidado lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - cuestionó confundido.

- ¿Por qué mierda no me avisaste que había decidido cambiar de cuarto? Me encontré a Bella semi-desnuda en plena acción con su nuevo novio.

- Lo lamento, es que, Bella y Nessie vinieron al cuarto, y después de un par de copas... se me abalanzó y... estábamos en el cuarto de al lado... Me olvidé por completo.

- Eres un imbécil

- Hey, ¡te dije que lo siento Edward! - inspiré e intenté mantener la calma.

- De acuerdo, te perdono - rodé los ojos-. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Alex me pidió que les avise que se hará la fiesta después de todo, comenzará a eso de las nueve. Pero dijo si pueden bajar ahora porque llegaron sus amigos y quiere que los conozcan, aún debo despertar a Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Ahora eres el perro faldero del Principito?

- No - me fulmino con la mirada

- Porque pareces - sonreí maliciosamente.

- Cullen... - él sólo me llamaba así cuando se enfadaba.

- En diez minutos estaremos ahí - Maggie apareció detrás mío y me metió un pellizcón en la espalda que casi me hace aullar - cerró la puerta sin más.

- ¡Ouch!

- Regla número uno si quieres dejar de ser un imbécil: trata mejor a tus amigos y no hables mal de la competencia - sin más se encerró en el cuarto de baño - ¡Me voy a poner mi bikini! Cámbiate tú también

- No quiero ir - me quejé. Fue entonces que abrió la puerta y sacó su torso dejándome ver la parte de arriba de su traje.

- Regla número dos: asiste a todos los eventos posibles y muéstrate educado.

- Okay - voltee en dirección a mi valija.

- Oh, y Edward...

- ¿Sí?

- Regla número tres: intenta no mirarle las tetas a tus amigas - pegó una sonora carcajada y volvió a encerrarse en el baño. No pude evitar reír yo también.

Efectivamente diez minutos después estábamos saliendo al patio del hotel, donde Emmett jugaba al voleyball con Jasper, Quil y Embry; Reneesme, Rosalie y Seth por su parte tomaban Sol, Jacob nadaba de un extremo de la piscina a la otra, mientras que la pareja feliz hablaba con unos extraños. Al vernos llegar, Bella sonrió y creo que fue lo único que logró ponerme un poco de buen humor.

- ¡Al fin despiertan! - vino a nuestro encuentro y nos abrazó ligeramente a Maggie y a mi-. Un momento, ¿Alice?

- Golpee su puerta al pasar y dijo que en cinco minutos baja, aún no encontró el "atuendo adecuado" - alcé comillas en el aire logrando que amban carcajearan. Noté que Alex nos hacía señas y fuimos hasta él.

- ¡Chicos! - habló el rubio animadamente mirando hacia la dirección contraria-. Quiero que conozcan a Edward y Maggie, dos amigos de Bella. Chicos, ellos son mis amigos Brendon y Nichole - dijo señalando a un muchacho alto, con facciones bien marcadas y cabello negro y una chica pequeña de cabello naranja que nos saludaron muy cordialmente-, John y Emma - esta vez nos saludaron un chico pelirrojo y fornido y una joven esbelta de cabello claro y muy muy corto-, mi primo Matt - un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y profundos ojos azules nos sonrió y miró a Maggie de una forma demasiado extraña-, mi hermano George y su novia Rachel - carajo mierda, el hermano bohemio de Alex tenía de la mano a Rachel Mayers, la última ganadora de Miss USA.

- ¿Eres Miss USA cierto? - preguntó mi amiga con los ojos llenos de brillo.

- Así es - respondió la joven tímidamente - mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío - le sonrió.

- Y por último mi pequeña hermana, Iris

- Muy chistoso, estúpido - se quejó-. Al parecer el grandulón piensa que puede seguir sobre protegiéndome.

- Suele pasar - justo en ese momento apareció la duende-, no tengo hermanos pero si un primo mayor que es realmente irritante - me miró y rió.

- Gracias - gruñí-. Esta es mi PRIMITA Alice.

- Es un gusto - inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo-. Ya he oído el nombre de todos, aunque creo no entender algo Alex.

- Dime Allie...

- ¿No tenías un hermano llamado Emmett?

- Sí, lo tengo, pero se fue a un safari en África con su prometida Lucy de pre Luna de Miel.

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es raro - Mggie intervino-. Y extremadamente ridículo

- Demasiado - la secundó Matt dedicándole una sonrisa que mi amiga le devolvió ruborizándose.

- Lo sé - carcajeó el novio de Bella

- Creo que las anomalías vienen de acuerdo al nombre - dijo la enana mirando en dirección a Emmett que tenía puesto un gorro de paja y cantaba "La Cucaracha" con dos maracas en la mano y meneando el trasero sobre la cara de Seth - absolutamente todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

Pasamos una tarde tranquila, por mi parte me dediqué a disfrutar con un Daikiri en la barra que había dentro de la piscina. Noté los acercamientos entre Maggie y el primo de Alex y me alegré por ella. Estaba concentrado en eso, cuando noté alguien me tocaba la espalda.

- De verdad creí que terminarían juntos - dijo Bella. Voltee y me encontré con su cabello y su bikini empapados. Claro idiota, están dentro del agua.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Tú y ella

- Oh... no. Somos sólo muy buenos amigos, nos entendemos bien, aunque creo que se entenderá mejor con Matt.

- Eso parece - sonrió-. Edward yo... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que viste anoche. Realmente creí que eras del Room Service.

- No te preocupes Bells, todo está bien - mentí-. Lamento yo haber puesto esa cara de hijo de puta y haberme marchado tan violentamente... debí de haberte asustado.

- Un poco - rió-. Pero está bien. Oye, hoy abrá una especie de "Batalla de las Bandas" en la fiesta, tú y los chicos deberían inscribirse. Hace mucho que no los oigo.

- No volvimos a ensayar, así que no lo creo - agaché la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Se oían tan bien Ed, tu voz es maravillosa.

- Supongo que ya no me apetecía cantar ni tocar la guitarra - sonreí de lado, melancólicamente.

- De todas formas, no creo que el talento se pierda tan fácilmente. Sólo inténtenlo.

_"Su esencia se escapó de su cuerpo cuando empezó a drogarse. Si la tuya se pierde, tú te perderás a ti mismo y Bella perderá los recuerdos de ese Edward que amó_"

Las palabras de Maggie llegaron a mí como una ráfaga de aire fresco. Siempre me habían dicho que tenía un don con respecto a la música. Jamás lo creí, aunque sin duda la sentía como mi cable a tierra, mi pasión, MI ESENCIA, una que ni siquiera yo mismo sabía por qué la había dejado de lado.

- Veré que puedo hacer - finalmente me rendí y luego de hablar un poco más con Bella de cosas sin sentido, o simples tonteras busqué a los chicos para proponerles la idea.

- ¡ESO ES JODIDAMENTE GENIAL! - chilló Emmett - necesito tocar la batería, la extraño.

- He mejorado con el teclado - Seth intervino

- Nosotros como siempre, primera y segunda guitarra - dijo Jasper señalando a Jake.

- Aquí el bajo, como siempre - habló Quil

- Me imagino que sigo siendo el iluminador, presentador y Manager - insinuó Embry haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Por supuesto... entonces supongo que volveré a cantar - encogí los hombros y todos se abalanzaron sobre mí para empezar a corear como locos "NoRegrets", el nombre de nuestra antigua banda.

Unas horas después estábamos todos reunidos, malhumorados e incómodos en la sala de fiestas del hotel.

- Nadie había dicho que sería una jodida noche de etiqueta - Jacob intentaba anudar su corbata sin éxito alguno.

- Ni que debíamos usar un jodido traje - Emmett se quejó ventilando su chaqueta.

- ¿Cómo mierda se supone que vayamos a tocar cómodos con esto puesto? - Seth se miraba a sí mismo de arriba abajo con una impresionante cara de disgusto.

- Chicos, relájense, vamos a lograrlo, ¿de acuerdo? - encendí un cigarrillo mientras intentaba relajar a todos. Personalmente me sentía bastante confiado. Un rato antes nos habíamos reunido para acordar la lista de canciones y yo había repasado las letras, aunque tenía en mente una, sólo una canción que no le había dicho a los chicos porque la sabían a la perfección. Jacob la había propuesto ni bien comenzamos.

- ¿Dice eso mientras fumas? -Jacob me arrancó el cigarro de sopetón-. No sé tú, pero no quiero que se arruine esta jodida presentación y si llegas a quedar disfónico o algo de eso pasaremos vergüenza-. Preferí no decir más nada. Tampoco pude porque cuando giré la vista me encontré a las chicas vestidas sumamente elegantes. Como siempre _ella_ me dejó sin hablar al bajar cuidadosamente por las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido color coral escotado y con la espalda descubierta y unos zapatos altos que la hacían verse espectacular. Tenía todo el cabello recogido en un costado. Empecé a fantasear como siempre cuando extendió la mano para saludarnos, mientras Alex la tomaba de su cintura y le susurraba algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse. Rápidamente se perdieron entre la multitud.

El resto de la velada fue un poco incómoda, pero buena. Eran más o menos las dos de la mañana cuando el concurso de bandas comenzó. El primero fue un imitador de Michael Bublé, luego le siguieron los amigos de Alex Brendon y Nichole que cantaron "In the Mourning" de Paramore en versión acústica y finalmente Matt cantó algunas canciones de John Mayer con la banda del hotel, dejando a Maggie boquiabierta.

Era nuestro turno y para mi sorpresa subí más confiado que nunca. Arrancamos definitivamente con el pie derecho con Yellow de Coldplay, uno de nuestros temas preferidos. Luego seguimos con nuestra versión rockera de I Don't Wanna Wait, la canción principal de la serie Dawson's Creek. Por último, interpretamos Rockstar de Nickelback y mágicamente todos esos idiotas de clase social se la sabían a la perfección. No dejaban de ovacionarnos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en mi sitio, siendo feliz sin ninguna mierda encima, sólo con mi música. Hice a los chicos acercarse y les comuniqué que haríamos un tema más a modo de "sorpresa". Todos chillaron de felicidad cuando les dije cual sería. Rápidamente volví al micrófono.

- Gracias a todos. Honestamente cuando vinimos a pasar el fin de semana aquí no nos imaginamos que volveríamos a tocar. No nos hemos juntado a ensayar por dos años... y ahora que estamos haciendo esto otra vez, debo admitir que lo extrañaba muchísimo. Por si alguna vez lo dudaron, muchachos - me giré en dirección a mis amigos -, quiero que sepan que son los mejores amigos que podría haber tenido, los quiero - todos aplaudieron-. Ahora sí, nuestro último tema es de una de las bandas que más nos ha influenciado, The Script. Este fue uno de los primeros temas que hemos hecho, y nunca me imaginé que después de tres años estaría viviéndola en carne propia y sabiendo exactamente lo que Danny O'Donoghue quiso plasmar en ella. Para ustedes, Breakeven - los chicos comenzaron a tocar y supe que era el momento. Esta era mi canción, la que contaba mi historia con puras verdades, esperaba que Bella supiera oírla.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing** (Todavía estoy vivo pero apenas respiro)_  
_** Just praying to a god that I don't believe in** (Sólo rezándole a un Dios en el que no creo)_  
_** Cos I got time while she got freedom** (Porque yo tengo tiempo mientras ella tiene libertad)_  
_** Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even** (Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompe siquiera)_

_** Her best days will be some of my worst** (Sus mejores días serán algunos de mis peores)_  
_** She finally met a man that's gonna put her 1st **(Finalmente conoció a un hombre que la pondrá en primer lugar)_  
_** While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping **(Cuando yo estoy desvelado ella no tiene problemas para dormir)_  
_** Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven **(Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompe siquiera)_

_**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?** (¿Qué se supone que haga cuando la mejor parte de mi fuiste siempre tú?)_  
_**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok? **(¿Qué se supone que diga cuando estoy angustiado porque tu estás bien?_)  
_** I'm falling to pieces **(Me caigo a pedazos)_  
_** I'm falling to pieces **(Me caigo a pedazos)_

Noté que todos aplaudían y seguían la canción, a pesar que pocos la conocían. Otros bailaban lentamente en el lugar, a diferencia de Bella que estaba dura como una piedra._  
_

**_They say bad things happen for a reason _**_(Dicen que las cosas malas pasan por una razón)_  
**_But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding _**_(Pero las palabras sabias no pararán el dolor)_  
**_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving _**_(Porque ella avanzó mientras yo sigo en el duelo)_  
**_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven _**_(Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompe siquiera)_

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you **(¿Qué es lo que haré cuando la mejor parte de mi siempre fuiste tú?)_  
_**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?** (¿Qué se supone que diga cuando estoy angustiado porque tu estás bien?)_  
_**I'm falling to pieces **(Me caigo a pedazos)_  
_**I'm falling to pieces **(Me caigo a pedazos)_  
_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving**_  
_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)** (Uno sigue enamorado cuando el otro se va, porque cuando un corazón se rompe, no se rompe siquiera)_

Cada vez era más la gente que se había aglomerado en el salón para oírnos, inclusive parecía que algunos del personal se habían escapado para presenciar el show. Alex nos miraba y sonreía, como agradeciendo el buen momento que estábamos haciéndole pasar a todos. Maggie me observaba con una sonrisa radiante y sobre todo muy, pero muy cómplice. Alzó la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano cuando le guiñé el ojo. Mi ex novia, sin embargo, aún no se movía. Intentaba ignorarla, pero la parte más importante de la canción llegó y decidí mirarla a los ojos, para trasmitirle absolutamente todo lo que sentía.

**_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain _**_(Tienes su corazón y mi corazón y nada de dolor)_  
**_You took your suitcase, I took the blame _**_(Tú tomaste tu equipaje, yo asumí la culpa)_  
**_Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains _**_( Ahora estoy tratando de darle sentido a lo poco que me queda)_  
**_Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name _**_(Porque me dejaste sin amor, sin amor por mi nombre)_

Su cara seguía sin tener precio, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, y puedo jurar que pude ver algo en ellos que me incitó a terminar y cantar con más pasión y fuerza que nunca._  
_

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing** (Todavía estoy vivo pero apenas respiro)_  
_** Just praying to a god that I don't believe in** (Sólo rezándole a un Dios en el que no creo)_  
_** Cos I got time while she got freedom** (Porque yo tengo tiempo mientras ella tiene libertad)_  
_** Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even** (Porque cuando un corazón se rompe no se rompe siquiera)_

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you **(¿Qué es lo que haré cuando la mejor parte de mi siempre fuiste tú?)_  
_**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?** (¿Qué se supone que diga cuando estoy angustiado porque tu estás bien?)_  
_**I'm falling to pieces **(Me caigo a pedazos)_  
_**I'm falling to pieces **(Me caigo a pedazos)_  
_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving**_  
_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)** (Uno sigue enamorado cuando el otro se va, porque cuando un corazón se rompe, no se rompe siquiera)_

La gente nos ovacionó a los gritos, al parecer lo habíamos hecho genial. Noté que en ese instante Bella soltó el agarre de su novio y salió corriendo hacia ningún lado con la mano cubriendo su rostro. Iba a seguirla, pero los chicos me abrazaron y la perdí de vista.

No podía negar que estaba feliz, muy feliz, había mostrado mis sentimientos a todo el mundo. El viejo Edward Cullen estaba apareciendo otra vez en mi... y quizás, sólo quizás... también en el corazón de Bella.

* * *

_ **NUEVO CAPITULO!**_

**_Sinceramente,creí que sería el más tedioso para escribir... debo decir que terminó convirtiéndose en mi preferido. Era hora que Edward hiciera algo al respecto y no estupideces._**

**_LES RECOMIENDO QUE EN EL MOMENTO QUE APARECE LA LETRA PONGAN LA CANCION, ES DEMASIADO HERMOSA E IDEAL PARA LA SITUACIÓN._**

_Por último, quiero comentarles en quienes me basé para los nuevos personajes, pueden googlear si no conocen a alguno :P_

_Brendon: Brendon Urie, de Panic! at the Disco_

_Nichole: POR SUPUESTO en Hayley Nichole Williams, vocalista de Paramore y mi ídola suprema_

_Iris: Alexis Bledel, protagonista de Un Verano en Pantalones_

_Emma: Emma Watson, Hermione en Harry Potter_

_John: Rupert Grint, Ron en Harry Potter_

_Emmett Mallory:Chris Egan, Charlie en Cartas a Julieta  
_

_Lucy: Natalie Portman, protagonista de V de Venganza_

_George: George Craig, modelo de Burberry y líder de la banda One Night Only_

_Rachel: Mila Kunis_

_Kyle: Boyd Holbrook  
_

_SIN MÁS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_

_**Flor**  
_


	14. XIII: WHERE THE STORY ENDS

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_****__DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla._

___(POR FAVOR, LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, ¡GRACIAS!)_**_  
_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 13: WHERE THE STORY ENDS - THE FRAY  
**_

**Bella's POV**

Corrí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, sintiéndome perdida y rogando porque nadie notara que necesitaba huír de ahí tan pronto como me fuera posible. No quería escuchar lo que él tenía para decir con esa canción, y mucho menos quería que su hermosa y perfecta voz me hipnotizara nuevamente como cuando era una niña inocente y fascinada por todo lo que él hacía y decía. ¿Era posible que él estuviera hablándome a mí? Todo indicaba que así era, sólo que una gran parte mía no quería aceptarlo y prefería escapar de allí como cobarde antes de que las emociones se adueñaran de mi alma.

Mientras mi cuerpo se movía atravesando el salón del hotel, pude observar los cuerpos a mi alrededor de personas que no conocía, moviéndose grácilmente como si la fiesta fuera un éxito. Muchos aún continuaban aplaudiendo, otros brindaban, otros únicamente se limitaban a sonreír, enfrascados en su propia realidad. Yo no podría estar haciendo eso ni aunque hubiese decidido quedarme como una estatua al lado de mi novio, intentando hacer caso omiso a la situación. Había aprendido a huír del dolor, y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante. Miré hacia atrás mientras trotaba intentando pasar desapercibida aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Fue como si, mientras la música sonaba, el pasado volviese a mi de una sola vez, arrasando con mi cordura, invadiendo una parte bloqueada de mi corazón e invitando a los fantasmas de mi antigua vida a regresar, tomar asiento y sentirse como en casa. Sabía que no tenía que sentirme así, no podía dejar que mi lado oscuro, ese costado mío que no dejé salir durante años, renaciera de las cenizas y escociera otra vez mis heridas ya sanadas. No quería llorar, no podía permitir que una simple letra de una canción y una mirada hipnotizante me atormentaran. Yo era una persona fuerte, joven pero madura, inteligente, sonriente, pensante, casi una mujer. La antigua Isabella Swan había quedado en el fondo de mi baúl de los recuerdos, como ese juguete horrible que cuando era pequeña acepté por cortesía y nunca usaba porque me daba miedo volver a verlo. Había luchado con uñas y dientes para poder sentirme de la forma en que me sentía y para convertirme en quien ahora era.

Se me vino a la mente lo que Edward dijo antes de comenzar la canción, _"Este fue uno de los primeros temas que hemos hecho, y nunca me imaginé que después de tres años estaría viviéndola en carne propia y sabiendo exactamente lo que Danny O'Donoghue quiso plasmar en ella", _y me quebré.

Quise ser fuerte, quise dejar de lado el hecho y volver a la fiesta rezagante y divertida como yo solía ser para tomar la mano de mi novio y ser presentada como la novia del exitoso joven Mallory... pero simplemente no pude. En cuanto la brisa fresca pegó en mi rostro al llegar al jardín, supe que había perdido la batalla mente-corazón y simplemente dejé que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. Algunas muchachas me vieron en ese estado, pero prefirieron hacer caso omiso a mi cara demacrada y continuar paseando y cotilleando como si no hubiesen visto nada interesante.

- ¿Todo está bien por aquí? - otra voz demasiado familiar preguntó a mis espaldas. Sequé mis ojos intentando no correr el maquillaje y voltee sonriente.

- Perfectamente bien, sólo vine a tomar un poco de aire - dije esquivándola y queriendo entrar nuevamente a la recepción. Su brazo me detuvo.

- ¿Segura? - enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado haciéndome saber que no era ninguna idiota. Fruncí el ceño al reconocer para mis adentros que me conocía más que nadie.

- Muy segura Nessie, ahora si me permites... - amagué con entrar y volvió a impedírmelo-. Permiso...

- ¿Realmente crees que soy estúpida, Bella?

- Déjame pensarlo...

- Sigue evadiendo los problemas, amiga, así va a irte.

- No hay ningún problema que evadir - contesté tajante.

- No, me imagino... y la pista que Edward cantó iba dedicada a Maggie que está muy concentrada en el primo de Alex, ¿cierto? ¡Por favor! - rodó los ojos exasperada. La envenené con la mirada y en vez de seguir hacia el salón, me adentré más en el jardín, intentando no llorar, cosa que era imposible. Corrí un poco más dejando atrás a Renesmee y me senté detrás de un gran arbusto, donde finalmente pude descargarme. Alaridos de dolor surgían desde mi pecho impidiéndome respirar bien. Me sobresalté al notar una presencia a mi lado.

- ¿En serio creíste que iba a dejarte sola y no correría en tu búsqueda? - la pelirroja se sentó a mi lado y, ya abatida, me recargué en su hombro y continué llorando por un rato más. Ella no dijo ni una palabra. Sabía que no quería hablar al respecto, y que sólo necesitaba el apoyo de mi mejor amiga en ese instante. Una vez que los espasmos cesaron, supe que iba a tener que abrir la boca, más porque Renesmee no era de las que se quedan con dudas, jamás.

- Me siento una idiota...

- Lo eres - sonrió-. Pero tienes sentimientos Bells, si no hubieses reaccionado a eso, sinceramente estaría pensando que eres de piedra o que Alex te metió un chip inteligente en el cerebelo.

- No lo metas a él en esto

- No lo hago, sólo que sabes lo que opino sobre ustedes dos y su relación tan "adulta"... no puedo entender que todavía no tengas diecisiete y parezcas su esposa. Y sigo pensando que tú y Edward aún tienen asuntos pendientes... si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero - comenzó a reír, sacándome una sonrisa y haciéndome negar con la cabeza.

- No me interesa acostarme con él, si acaso es eso lo que intentas decir...

- Oh, yo no dije nada, tú lo pensaste - sacó la lengua.

- ¡Muy chistosa!

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no te parece atractivo? ¿Que a pesar de la pinta de reo que puede llegar a tener si se lo propone, no está bueno con ese trajecito?

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Nunca podría dejar de parecerme hermoso, por algo estuve con él tanto tiempo, pero no quiero meterlo en mi cama, nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

- Nunca digas nunca ni escupas hacia el Cielo, querida amiga...

- Eres imposible

- Y por eso me amas - sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Me acerqué un poco aún sentada para abrazarla, y ella me correspondió.

- Gracias Ness

- No tienes que agradecer nada, soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, y por más que a veces no te gusten mis respuestas, sabes que jamás podría mentirte o decirte palabras en las que no creo. Debes hacer lo que te salga de adentro Bella, no pienses tanto, aún eres pendeja, ¿de acuerdo? No te digo que te andes revolcando con uno distinto cada mes como yo - reímos al unísono - pero aún tienes tiempo de equivocarte. Y sigo pensando que deberías cogerte a Edward.

- ¡Renesmee!

- ¿Qué? - se hizo la desentendida y volvimos a reír. Si bien no me sentía genial, mi amiga había logrado levantar un poco mi ánimo. Ella siempre conseguía rescatarme aunque sea un poco cuando sentía que me iba en picada, porque, por supuesto, me conocía de pies a cabeza, sabía cuánto había sufrido por Edward cuando él me dejó y lo mucho que había luchado para estar con mi profesor de Derecho, a pesar de todos los tabúes que había en medio de nuestro romance.

Gracias a Dios mi maquillaje era resistente, en cuanto la hinchazón de mis ojos bajó, volvimos al salón. Alex se relajó al verme y corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Enmudecí. Sensacional, estuve bastante tiempo mariconeando afuera y ahora no era capaz de poner una excusa decente.

- Urgencia femenina, amigo - allí estaba otra vez salvándome el pellejo. No sé en que momento Nessie se había corrido un poco el Rimmel, dando la sensación de que era ella quien había estado llorando.

- Oh, de acuerdo, lo lamento, es que me preocupé al ver a mi novia huír despavorida, Ness - me atrajo más a su cuerpo y besó mi cabeza. Su cálido tacto me hizo sentir más tranquila-. Creí que eras tú la que estaba mal.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? - me quejé, a la defensiva. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

- No lo sé corazón, sólo te noté extraña. Lo lamento.

- No, yo lo lamento - sonreí y le di un beso cargado de amor-. Es que estoy un poco alterada ahora, sabes que me parte el alma ver mal a la gente que quiero.

- Lo sé - tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos-. Ésta velada no va a durar mucho más, si quieres ir a la habitación y descansar lo entenderé, estaré allí pronto.

- Gracias amor, creo que eso haré.

- Te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

- Yo también lo hago - besé dulcemente su mejilla me alejé. Al pasar por la pista de baile vi a todos los muchachos bailando con mucha energía en el centro del salón. Jacob hacía piruetas e intentaba atraer la atención de Renesmee, que se limitaba a conversar con Rose y Alice sin siquiera esmerarse por observarlo. Brendon y Nichole sonreían y hacían pasos extravagantes llamando la atención de muchos, y Edward... sólo me miraba, de una forma extraña, atrapante, y estaba logrando deslumbrarme, al igual que con su voz. Sonreí secamente justo cuando una niña pequeña tiró del borde de su saco para que la sacara a bailar. Me sonrió devuelta encogiéndose de hombros y tomó a la niña en brazos, zamarreándola y provocando que la pequeña de rizos rubios carcajeara. Lucía tan tierno, ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Seriamente, necesitaba dormir tanto como pudiera. Otra vez aceleré mis pasos hasta el elevador, pero me confundí de piso y subí uno más de lo debido. No fue hasta que salí al pasillo y la puerta automática se cerró tras de mí que me di cuenta-. ¡Demonios! - pegué una patada al aire. Miré a un costado, y vi a Maggie y Matt parados en la puerta del cuarto de la chica observándome como si fuera una jodida loca. Me ruboricé furiosamente, aunque no me salían las palabras.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien? - preguntó el primo de mi novio.

- Sí, sí, yo... perfectamente - sonreí y justo el elevador volvió a abrirse... con Edward dentro. Mierda-. Debo irme, buenas noches a todos - Miré a mi ex-novio durante un segundo y presioné el botón para volver al nivel correspondiente. De verdad, estaba convirtiéndome en una chiflada. Al entrar en mi cuarto, me desplomé en la cama sin siquiera quitarme el vestido. Me puse en posición fetal y creo que no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida. Edward estuvo en mis sueños esa noche, pero no el actual, sino el adolescente que sudaba el día en que me pidió ser su novia y no aquel que se divertía revolcándose conmigo en mi cuarto; el que tocaba la guitarra en el parque como si fuera lo más bello del mundo y odiaba las drogas; el que me decía _Belli_ con una sonrisa inocente y no _Bellu_ con voz de pervertido y deseoso de sexo. Un Edward completamente distinto, y que hoy, por primera vez, sentí que reapareció ante mis ojos, como si intentara enviarme una señal, no sólo con su canto, sino también con su alma.

**Edward's POV**

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que regresamos de nuestras mini-vacaciones:

Primero, mi relación con mis amigos estaba empezando a prosperar. Habíamos tenido reuniones de chicos con la idea de jugar un campeonate de Pro Evolution Soccer en la Playstation y terminamos ensayando con la banda después de vaya uno a saber cuanto tiempo. Jacob estaba recuperando de a poco su confianza en mí, incluso me contó acerca de la noche de pasión que vivió con la amiga de mi ex, y que ahora ella lo ignoraba como si nunca nada hubiese pasado entre ellos... sonaba DEMASIADO como algo que haría él, pero por algún extraño motivo, la situación era totalmente inversa. Definitivamente todo lo que va vuelve y todo lo que das, recibes... bien lo sabía yo.

Segundo, Maggie había tenido una cita con Matt, el primo de Alex, y me pidió alrededor de mil consejos para gustarle. Le expliqué que, para mí, no tendría que esforzarse mucho ya que se notaba lo atraído que estaba él por ella desde el instante en que la vio, pero que de cualquier modo, simplemente tenía que ser ella misma y todo saldría genial. No se contentó con mis palabras, así que llamé a Alice para que me aconseje un poco e hice lo que pude con su ropa y todas esas cosas de chicas, debo admitir que llegué a sentirme un mariquita de mierda, pero valió la pena. Finalmente su salida terminó siendo todo un éxito, él la besó y ella se mojó y todas esas cosas que sienten las mujeres cuando un tipo les gusta y que no quieren admitir. Me puse feliz por ella y le advertí que si el tipo osaba a lastimarla, yo mismo le rompería la dentadura de un puñetazo.

Tercero, llevaba algunos días bajando mi dosis de mierda. Si bien no se sentía raro, porque la verdad es que no consumía pastillas en cantidades desmesuradas y no lo estaba dejando abruptamente, estaba más ansioso y comía goma de mascar y caramelos todo el tiempo como un imbécil, además de que mi humor no era el mejor, dormía poco y me agitaba con facilidad. Había momentos en que quería soltar todo, pero las palabras de mi amiga repicaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, obligándome a seguir adelante, a luchar por mi vida, por mi familia, por todo lo que las jodidas drogas me habían quitado sin que nadie sepa, Bella entre ellas de cierta manera.

Y por último y ya que la mencioné... mi ex-novia me había estado evitando bastante, por no decir demasiado, en estos últimos días. No había aceptado mi solicitud de amistad en Facebook y no había aparecido en casa de Alice cuando nos reunimos a comer pizza y jugar karaoke el miércoles por la noche. Sabía que si no quería verme era enteramente por mi culpa, con la diferencia que ésta vez no estaba arrepentido de absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho y dicho. Que no quisiera enfrentarme era un mensaje alentador; eso significaba que mi actuación durante la fiesta le había afectado en cierta forma - buena o mala - pero al menos, había provocado que me mire dos veces y se debatiera internamente lo que yo decía con cada verso.

Ahora caminaba sin prisa alguna hasta lo de Rosalie. Era sábado en la noche y nos reuniríamos a cenar comida china y a mirar _Dirty Dancing_ película peligrosamente homosexual que podía enternecerte aunque fueras un completo macho, bajo mi punto de vista. Al llegar, todos estaban esperándome y para mi sorpresa, Nessie y Jacob se encontraban abrazados en el sofá.

- ¡Aleluya hermanos! - alcé mis manos en el aire y les saqué la lengua.

- Madura,_ Eduardo_ - Renesmee me mostró su dedo medio, logrando que todos carcajearan, incluída Bella, que entraba justo en la sala con una botella grande de gaseosa. Como siempre, me quedé observándola idiotizado, ¿algún día se aburriría de ser tan hermosa?

- Bien, veo que ya estamos todos, hola Edward - dijo sonriente-. ¿Quieres un poco de naranja?

- No, gracias, ¿cómo has estado Bells?

- Muy bien, ¿qué tal tú?

- No me quejo - sonreí de oreja a oreja y noté como se ruborizaba... de acuerdo, eso era extraño, estaba perdiéndome ciertamente de algo-. ¿Falta venir alguien más?

- No, tal como dijo Bella recién ya estamos todos - Rosalie sonrió.

- ¿Tu novio? - pregunté directamente a Isabella. Me llamaba mucho la atención que no estuviese, puesto que también había faltado a la reunión pasada.

- Oh, acaba de llamarme, está muy ocupado con el trabajo, ya sabes, esas cosas no se pueden predecir - rodó los ojos. ¿Quién demonios trabajaba durante el fin de semana y en horas extras? ¿Era acaso una broma? No entraba en mi cabeza como el tipo podía estar ausente durante tanto tiempo. Alex sacaba lo peor de mi, a cada momento. No sólo tenía a la mujer que yo amaba, sino que ella no podía contar con él para absolutamente nada. Fruncí el ceño disgustado.

- ¿Un sábado?

- Sí, ¿por qué? - como siempre, todos a nuestro alrededor se callaron y agacharon la cabeza, aquí iba otra vez "Edward y Bella: La Batalla del Siglo, parte XXVII".

- Creo que en una noche de fin de semana yo estaría haciendo cualquier cosa menos "trabajar"...

- Pues lamento informarte que no todos somos como tú.

-¿Qué insinúas, Isabella?

- ¿Qué insinúas tú, Edward?

- Aquí vamos otra vez... - intervino Jacob.

- ¡TU TE CALLAS! - gritamos Bella y yo al unísono. Nos miramos con odio.

- Mejor me voy, aparentemente nunca seré bien recibida aquí, lo siento chicos - tomó su bolso de la mesa ratona y salió a la calle saludándonos a todos con un portazo. Las cosas no podían quedar así. Corrí tras ella y la detuve en mitad del jardín.

- ¡Bien, hazlo, escápate! ¿Sabes lo mal que se sentirán tus amigas ahora?

- ¿Estás bromeando? Tú eres siempre el que caga absolutamente toda situación de paz posible entre nosotros!

- ¿Yo? - por supuesto que era yo el principal culpable, pero presentía que había algo detrás de todo esto.

- Sí. Todas las putas reuniones, salidas, encuentros, siempre estás tú diciendo algo ridículo o referente al pasado que me hace sentirme como la mierda misma...

- Jamás fue mi intención Bella, sabes lo impulsivo, bocaza e imbécil que puedo llegar a ser, aunque podrías haberme dicho todo esto antes, ¿no crees?

- No tuve oportunidad... - agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¡Me has estado evitando toda la semana! Chances para hablar las cosas de frente tuviste mil.

- Bien, como tú digas...

- Creo que esta vez tengo razón... - la desafié.

- ¿Como siempre, no? ¡Por favor! Adiós Edward...

- No hemos terminado la charla Isabella ¿Por qué huyes siempre de los problemas?

- ¡Quizás porque alguien me enseñó que era más fácil escapar de ellos que enfrentar las cosas! ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de joderme la existencia? Primero, te metes en mi vida sexual, criticas a mi novio, cantás una canción rídicula adelante de todo el mundo y ahora insinúas que él me está engañando, ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?

- Yo no quiero nada...

- ¡Sí claro, y yo nací ayer!

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz, que no sufras, no puedo verte con alguien que no se asemeja en nada a lo que tú siempre buscaste, eres seria, estricta..., sigues siendo igual de alegre y divertida pero has... cambiado en cierta forma...

- ¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Tuve que crecer y seleccionar a cada persona que entraba a mi vida porque tú te fuiste y me hiciste dudar de todos aquellos a quienes amaba! - la conversación definitivamente se estaba yendo de las manos. Bella había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, de nuevo, y por mi culpa-. Ésta soy yo ahora, escéptica, desconfiada, ¿pero sabes qué? Enamorada al fin de alguien que vale la pena.

- ¿Estás insinuando que yo no valgo nada?

- Mmm... déjame pensarlo, ¡sí, creo que eso hago! - continuó llorando y cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

- ¡Si yo me fui de tu lado aquella vez fue para protegerte de la mierda en la que estaba convirtiéndome! Eso me hace valer bastante, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Oh, por favor! Me abandonaste porque eras un jodido calentón de mierda desagradecido que quería hacer su vida de mierda solo y sin ningún peso extra - había bajado las manos y ahora me miraba con rabia, con resentimiento. Y el corazón me dolía más que nunca en la vida.

- No es cierto...

- Sí, sí lo es Edward, y lo sabes. Sabes que soy feliz, sabes que Alex jamás me engañaría o me mentiría, sabes que el me ama... - desvié la mirada-. Claro que lo sabes, ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ HACES TODO ESTO?

- Porque sí

- ¡Qué respuesta tan inteligente! Habla de una puta vez o seré yo quien empiece a creer que tú huyes más de lo que lo hago yo.

- ¡NO!

- HAZLO - prácticamente me obligó. Y de repente, no encontré otra opción más que vomitar toda la verdad.

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO! ¡HAGO TODO ESTO PORQUE TE AMO, MALDITA SEA! - golpee el tronco del árbol que tenía al lado con mi puño y rompí a llorar. Lo había dicho, y para variar, la había cagado, como con todo. No me imaginaba que las cosas fueran a sucederse de ésta manera, aunque debí preveerlo. Era un ímbecil. Siempre lo había sido y mi declaración terminó siendo tan patética como yo. Al principio, Isabella entró en shock, dos segundos después comenzó a llorar con mucha más fuerza, lo que debo decir, me hizo darme un susto de muerte.

- ¿Ahora me amas? ¿Después de dos años lejos de mí? ¿Mágicamente te volvió el amor?

- Nunca te olvidé, Bella - su cara volvió a transformarse. Creí que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre mí y me chuparía la sangre.

- ¡ERES UN JODIDO HIPÓCRITA! TRES DÍAS... SÓLO TRES PUTOS DÍAS TARDASTE EN REEMPLAZARME POR UNA PUTA DROGADICTA ¿Y AHORA DICES QUE NUNCA ME OLVIDASTE? ¡IBA A ENTREGARME A TÍ! ¡IBA A SER TUYA DE TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES! ¡TE CAGASTE EN NUESTRA PROMESA Y AHORA VIENES Y ME DICES QUE SIEMPRE OCUPÉ TU MENTE! ¿TAMBIÉN PENSABAS EN MI CUANDO TE COGÍAS A TANYA? - me quedé callado, aunque no podía parar de llorar. Se acercó y me empujó con fuerza contra el árbol - ¡CARAJO, DÍMELO!

- No voy a decírtelo, porque no pensaba en tí, no pensaba en ella, ¡NO PENSABA EN NADA! Tenía el puto cerebro y el corazón congelados.

- ¡Qué novedad!

- Bella... ¡por favor escúchame! Sé que soy una basura, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que me he equivocado en absolutamente todo contigo, pero necesito que me escuches, necesito de verdad que prestes atención porque es la primera vez que me abro así ante tí.

- ¿Ahora pretendes comprensión? ¡Debiste haber abierto la boca cuando no todo estaba destruído!

- ¡Pues si crees que todo ha terminado déjame decirte que entonces yo creo en la vida después de la muerte! Pude haber sido una porquería humana, pude haberte hecho sentir que no valías, puedo ser una mierda AHORA, en muchos aspectos, pero relacionado contigo, ya no soy el mismo. Este Edward te ama mucho más que la basura que te lastimó y rompió tu corazón, Y PELEARÉ POR TÍ, ¡AUNQUE TÚ NO QUIERAS! PELEARÉ HASTA QUE NO ME QUEDEN FUERZAS, LO HARÉ HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME SIGUES AMANDO.

- Yo no te amo Edward Cullen, ya no... - otra puñalada más.

- ¡Entonces volverás a hacerlo! ¡Lograré que vuelvas a quererme! Y no habrá nada que puedas hacer contra eso. Finalmente deberás aceptar que soy el jodido amor de tu vida y caerás ante mí, y entonces juro por mi madre que nunca te dejaré ir, que nunca volveré a hacer algo que te cause dolor, que siempre serás la única, la primera, mi todo, mi vida entera... - ambos seguíamos llorando con fuerza. Me acerqué, con cautela, estiré mis manos y aunque al principio quitaba su rostro, me dejó acariciar sus mejillas, con dulzura, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sobre sus pómulos sonrojados, como si intentara sanar su corazón. La noté desorientada, shockeada, herida, y todo era mi culpa. Siempre lo era. Tenía que aceptar que las cosas no podían funcionar así. Que si me proyectaba como un ser obsesivo por su amor, ella me odiaría, si es que ya no lo hacía. Necesitaba que supiera, que entendiera, que yo quería lo mejor para ella, que desde que la había encontrado otra vez, sólo me importaba verla sonreír, y lo disfrutaba mucho más cuando esa alegría era provocada por mí. Levanté su mentón con suavidad, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. No quería mirarme, y la entendía. Entendería si elegía matarme y arrancarme el corazón. Incluso si quisiera freírlo y comerlo como un acto de venganza.

- No...

- Por favor, mírame - abrió sus párpados, permitiéndome apreciar esas profundas orbes de un marrón intenso, y volví a llorar-. Lo lamento pequeña, esto no debía ser así, no quería perder el control así contigo. Te amo _Belli_, de verdad lo hago, aunque no parezca. Siempre será así... - era el momento, ahora, lo que estaba deseando que pasara. Con cautela fui acercando mi rostro, cada vez más cerca, nuestros labios rozándose...

- Edward, basta - susurró contra mi boca. Su aliento me embriagaba. Sonreí. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo.

- No haré nada que tú no quieras... - me acerqué más si es que eso era posible... Finalmente, y con algo de brusquedad, acorté la distancia entre ambos. Y para mi sorpresa, ella no me quitó. Mis manos viajaron a su cintura, alzándola en el aire, mientras finalmente, y después de años sin tenerla, podía besarla. La estaba besando. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, indicando que ese era mi lugar, su boca con la mía, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, ambos correspondiendo el cariño, el ímpetu de la otra persona. Los dos tomábamos cuanto podíamos del otro, como necesitando más. Supe entonces que Bella podía hablar mucho, ella siempre lo había hecho, pero tan sólo con un gesto, podía sacar a la luz eso que intentaba ocultar: que quizás, en el fondo de su alma, volver a besarme era algo que deseaba tanto como yo; que quizás no estaba todo perdido; que quizás en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón, había algo de amor para mi.

Pasaron segundos... aunque para mi fue una eternidad. Finalmente se separó bruscamente y encontré en sus ojos ese odio profundo que aún me seguía guardando. Si bien esperaba esa respuesta, no imaginé que me partiría la cara de un puñetazo, que me dolió como la santa madre.

- ¡NUNCA MÁS EN TU PUTA VIDA VUELVAS A TOCARME! - gritó como posesa, empujándome con fuerza hacia un costado. Me toqué mi nariz, y noté que estaba sangrando. Mierda que sabía pegar. A pesar de su reacción negativa yo seguía azorado, fascinado, más jodidamente enamorado que nunca en mi vida. Sin más salió corriendo. Visualicé su camioneta a la lejanía.

- ¡SEGUIRÉ PELEANDO POR TÍ, BELLA! - grité con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme si desde adentro alguien había visto u oído todo lo que había pasado. Ella no se giró a verme.

Esto no podía quedar así. Aquello que surgió cuando nuestro labios se tocaron, no eran simples alucinaciones mías. Tenía la certeza de que ella también lo había notado, y a pesar de que su rechazo fue palpable... algo también me decía que nuestra historia - o el resurgimiento de ella - no estaba llegando al punto final, sino que apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Tarde pero seguro. Me gustaría poder decir que voy a actualizar pronto, pero no es algo que pueda asegurar.**

** El mes pasado comencé la universidad, y fue un cambio demasiado fuerte al que todavía estoy intentando adaptarme, aunque estoy contenta con mi nueva vida. **

**Además, no tenía ni un poco de inspiración encima. Si bien no soy una experta en el mundo de FF, intento darle a mi historia el carácter de una novela, con capítulos extensos y lo más elaborados posibles, por lo que lleva tiempo para mí cada capítulo, la revisión de faltas ortográficas o errores de narración - que por más que lo intente, siempre queda alguno dando vueltas- y ver si lo que escribo tiene la esencia de lo que quiero transmitir. **

**Los Reviews bajan cada vez más... yo entiendo que muchos no saben que decir, y si bien escribo en parte para mi misma, me importa mucho la opinión de los lectores. Háganme saber lo que piensan, por más mínimo que sea, pero por favor, si leen les agradecería de corazón que dejen una opinión constructiva o lo que quieran, siempre y cuando sea enfundada con respeto.**

**Volviendo al capítulo: Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, porque no sabía exactamente como enfocar el POV de ambos, aunque creo que lo hice bastante bien, la idea era interpretar a una Bella confusa y a un Edward que si bien está perdídamente enamorado, se encuentra algo desorientado. La historia va a ir poniéndose cada vez más intensa, falta un capítulo más y luego vendrá un Lemmon.**

EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y COMO DIJE MÁS ARRIBA, ESPERO COMENTARIOS.**  
**

Gracias por seguir ahí, los quiere.

**Flor.**


	15. XIV: I'D COME FOR YOU

_**VUÉLVEME A QUERER**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Edward y Bella fueron novios durante su temprana adolescencia. La diferencia de edad y los problemas relacionados con el sexo hicieron que su relación terminara. Dos años después, Edward cree que nunca más volverá a sentir algo por ella... pero se equivoca. Sólo que ahora, Bella no está sola._

_****__DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CLARAMENTE SON CREACIONES DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y el ambiente en que esta se desarrolla._

___(RECOMIENDO PONER EL TEMA DEL CAPÍTULO DE FONDO MIENTRAS LEEN)  
_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 14: I'D COME FOR YOU - NICKELBACK.  
**_

**Bella's POV**

Últimamente parecía que - como decía mi ex- novio - huír era la solución a todos mis problemas.

Siempre fui frontal, una de esas personas que creía fielmente en la honestidad, en lo auténtico, en no dejar las cosas sin blanquear bajo ningún punto de vista. ¿Dónde había quedado mi mecanismo de defensa?, ¿cómo podía dejar en claro algo, si claridad era justamente lo que mi cerebro pedía a gritos? Tanto mis sentimientos, como mis creencias y mis opiniones se estaban convirtiendo en un manojo de hilos imposibles de desenredar. No podía encontrarme a mi misma, cosa que me alteraba demasiado. Me sentía como una niña pequeña perdida en un bosque, sola, desorientada, sin la más pálida idea del camino a seguir. Mi única brújula era huír de todos esos espectros que destruían mi cordura. Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba una vía de escape. Porque Edward me había besado, y yo se lo había permitido, dejando que algo que no estaba en mis planes se diera natural en una escena para nada agradable, que no había sido un producto de un arrebato de locura o de una noche de alcohol. Yo era totalmente conciente de que sólo sucedió. Por lo general las declaraciones de amor se sellan con un choque de labios de los enamorados. Sólo que ahora yo no podía determinar quién amaba a quién, y si el amor que Edward sentía por mí era realmente correspondido o no.

Las dudas que me azotaban me hicieron tardar un poco más en encender mi camioneta esa noche que de costumbre, debido al llanto que no me permitía coordinar del todo bien. El volante de cuero antiguo estaba decorado con lágrimas que caían sin cesar por mi rostro y desembocaban allí. No podía estar sufriendo así, ¿qué era lo que movilizaba mis sentimientos de esa manera? Acababa de decirle a mi antiguo novio que yo ya no sentía — ni sentiría — nada por él como cuando era una niña, tal como debía ser. Yo era sumamente feliz y estaba enamorada de alguien más, ¿por qué de repente dudaba de mis palabras? ¿Por qué sentí un vacío en el pecho al verlo desmoronarse delante de mi? ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba conmigo!

Noté que los espasmos cesaron un poco, por lo que pisé el acelerador y salí de aquel infierno tan rápido como me fue posible.

Con tantas preguntas aún en mi cabeza y sin respuesta a ninguna de ellas, volví a mi casa con deseos de dormir hasta que se acabara el mundo. Entré sigilosamente por la puerta trasera y al llegar a mi solitaria cocina, recordé que Charlie y Renée habían salido y no volverían hasta muy tarde. Esa sensación de soledad volvió a hacerse carne en mí por lo que, sin esfuerzo alguno, me desplomé en el suelo y rompí en llanto otra vez.  
El_ ringtone_ de llamada de mi celular logró sobresaltarme cinco minutos después y no me sorprendí al ver quién era la persona que estaba intentando comunicarse conmigo.

— Diga

— Hola Bells, al fin puedo hablarte, intenté llamar antes pero se cayó el servicio, ¿dónde estás?

— Estoy en casa, Rose — contesté con voz quebrada y oí murmullos del otro lado.

— Oh no — mi amiga suspiró y dudé sobre qué decirme por unos momentos —. Discutieron, ¿cierto?

— ¿No se los dijo? Creí que terminaríamos matándonos entre nosotros...

— Edward no volvió a entrar a casa Bella y honestamente, fue la mejor decisión que ha tomado en mucho tiempo.

— Creí que al menos nos habrían escuchado...

— Digamos que... tuvimos otra Guerra de los Sexos aquí dentro - pude visualizar en mi mente a mi amiga sonriendo incómoda.

— Déjame adivinar, ¿Jacob y Renesmee? — no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Esos eran peores que veinte Edwards y Bellas juntos.

— ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ISABELLA! - escuché el grito de mi mejor amiga a lo lejos. Supe así que estaba en altavoz lo que me alegró bastante, al parecer todos estaban preocupados por mí. Reí otra vez.

— De acuerdo ROSE - enfaticé el nombre de la rubia—. Luego me cuentas, creo que ahora me iré a dormir. Se me parte la cabeza.

— ¿Estarás bien, cierto? Sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento... a todos. Te quiero amiga.

— Y yo a ustedes —contuve las lágrimas como pude, estaba demasiado sensible y no quería preocupar a nadie—. Nos vemos.

Caminé escaleras arriba y una vez en mi cuarto me quité el poco maquillaje que llevaba en mi cara, me lavé mis dientes y me enfundé en un camisón de verano que me había regalado Nessie tiempo atrás. Al recostarme, las imágenes de Edward destrozado diciendo que me amaba volvían a repetirse en mi cabeza sin cesar, imposibilitando mi descanso. Harta de girar sobre mí misma una y otra vez en la cama, decidí levantarme un rato después a beber algo para intentar despejarme y también para apaciguar un poco el calor del verano que no ayudaba a que mi mente se aclarara. Me calcé unas sandalias y bajé otra vez hasta la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y me encontré conque afortunadamente mamá había preparado jugo natural de naranja. Me serví un vaso grande del mismo, tomé una manzana — ya que por motivos obvios no había cenado — y caminé sin rumbo por la casa en penumbras. Decidí ir al living a mirar algo en el _DVD_. Elegí Cartas a Julieta, esa era sin dudas una de mis comedias románticas preferidas y también lo era de Renée. Deduje que habia estado viéndola antes, ya que la caja estaba encima de la mesa ratona, y no en el estante de las películas. Me concentré en lo que había en la pantalla e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en nada más, lo cual fue inútil, ya que dos horas después me encontraba llorando como una magdalena recordando las declaraciones de Charlie y Sophie en el final. El amor era loco, incomprensible y sobre todo inevitable. Ojalá la vida fuera tan justa y uno pudiese elegir a quien amar, pero eso no pasa ni siquiera en la más irreal de las películas de romance perfecta. En resumen, ahora mis dudas y miedos se habían acentuado y mezclado más, si es que eso era posible. Puse _STOP_ rápidamente, lo que faltaba era seguir llorando con las canciones de los créditos. Todo volvió a sumirse en el más absoluto silencio mientras tomaba el disco, lo guardaba en su caja y lo devolvía a su lugar original. Y ahí estaba. Sobre la repisa, la foto de mis padres, mi novio y yo saltaba a la vista. Y no quise pensar más.

Sin siquiera detenerme a observar mi aspecto, tomé las llaves y corrí hacia el patio delantero, me subí a mi vieja camioneta y aceleré tanto como ésta me permitió. Tenía unos cuantos minutos de viaje hasta el barrio privado de mi novio, y sabía que serían aproximadamente la una de la mañana o más tarde, pero no me importó. Una vez que arribé al gran enrejado y el guardia me reconoció, ingresé en el barrio y descendí un poco la velocidad, ya que no quería asustar a nadie irrumpiendo con la calma de ese lugar lleno de gente extremadamente rica que probablemente intentaba descansar.  
Aparqué delante de la enorme mansión empedrada de Alex y corrí hacia la entrada principal. Estaba a punto de tocar timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió y me encontré con un socio de los Mallory.

— Isabella, buenas... — me inspeccionó de arriba abajo — ...noches.

— Buenas noches para usted también, Señor Mayer — ignoré su escrutinio—. ¿Está Alex aquí, cierto?

— Así es, en su despacho, sé que tenían planes para ésta noche pero surgió un imprevisto laboral. Te pido disculpas por haberlo raptado a último momento — bromeó.

— No se preocupe, de veras entiendo, ahora si me disculpa, debo hablar con mi novio.

— Por supuesto cariño, nos vemos pronto — el hombre calvo cruzó la calle, dirigiéndose a su hogar, que estaba solo a dos calles. Cerré la puerta de entrada detrás de mí y me moví con cautela por la casa. Amaba ir allí y sabía que era bien recibida siempre, pero probablemente todos estarían durmiendo a esas horas y no quería molestar. Subí sigilosamente las escaleras y una vez que llegué al despacho, golpee suavemente.

— Adelante — su dulce voz me provocó un escalofrío. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba mi cuerpo a Tierra, de pie, apoyado sobre su escritorio, con las gafas de lectura puestas y leyendo unos papeles—. Amor, no esperaba verte hoy, buenas noches — Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verme, aunque no por eso dejó de sonreírse, alegrándose de verme... y yo sólo pude explotar otra vez en llanto y arrojarme a sus brazos como una niña pequeña

— Ya, ya Bella, ¿qué ocurre mi vida? — preguntó haciendo círculos en mi espalda. Sentía que me ahogaba y no por las lágrimas. Él siempre habia sido la única persona en este mundo que lograba tranquilizarme en mis caídas y devolverme la sonrisa en segundos. Y extrañamente ésta vez no lo sentí así.

— Te amo - dije medio balbuceando, lo que provocó que el me estrechara más fuerte contra su pecho, ¿por qué le dije eso? Definitivamente no era la respuesta correcta. ¿Estaba demostrándole mis sentimientos... o acaso estaba intentando convencerme a mí misma de que lo amaba?

— Yo también mi amor, te amo mucho — otra puñalada en el centro del pecho. No entendía nada, ¿qué pasaba con Alex y su poder único para consolarme? ¿Qué pasaba con Edward, quien después de años de heridas y desilusiones que tuve que sanar sola, volvía a decirme que me amaba logrando que yo cayera en la peor de las miserias?

— Yo-o — quise hablar pero Alex me calló, poniendo su dedo en mi boca.

— Relájate. Haremos una cosa, descansaremos, juntos, y mañana hablaremos, ¿quieres? — asentí como pude y lo dejé que me guiara hasta su habitación, dónde nos acostamos sin decir ni una palabra más.

Si bien mi cabeza era un desastre, estaba absolutamente segura de dos cosas: primero, me encontraba atrapada entre mi pasado y mi presente el presente que yo había elegido vivir pensando en un futuro. Y segundo, al parecer las palabras de Edward eran inmunes a mi novio, quien no pudo trnquilizarme de ninguna forma. Esa noche no fueron sus brazos los que lograron hacerme dormir, sino el agotamiento y las lágrimas que no pararon de brotar de mis ojos hasta que me sumí en la inconsciencia.

OoOoO

— ¿Y cómo has estado?

Siete días habían pasado desde esa noche en que mi corazón perdió el sentido. Luego de lo sucedido le dije a Alex que había discutido con Charlie y por eso había ido a su casa, y me creyó, convirtiéndose así esa en la segunda mentira que le decía en toda mi vida. En cuanto a Edward, no había sabido más nada de él y tampoco quería enterarme de nada, ya que aún no me recuperaba del todo. Nessie me había invitado a tomar el té a su casa aquel sábado, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que esa era sólo la excusa para tenerme a solas y poder interrogarme a su antojo, algo que tal vez me ayudaría un poco a descargarme.

Los días habían estado demasiado grises esa semana. Si fuera algo así como una filósofa, hubiese dicho que el clima y mi alma se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero el informativo había sido más objetivo, avisando que se acercaban días de tormenta que ni la felicidad absoluta podrían cambiar. Estábamos sentadas en el jardín de invierno de la casa de mi amiga, mirando el paisaje cubierto de nubes. Mi amiga esperaba mi respuesta con ansias.

— Bien, estoy bien — mentí.

— Sí, claro y yo soy Mahoma — rodó los ojos—. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso Bella, y no te llamé para que me cuentes que ha pasado, ¿sí? Sólo quería asegurarme que aún no te habías tirado de un quinto piso y para pedirte una cosa.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

— No, es que, Jake y yo aún no hemos aclarado nada y quedamos en vernos en un rato en el parque principal para hablar al respecto, sólo que no quiero ir sola.

— Ah no mujer, lo siento pero no — estaba loca si pensaba que yo me pondría en el medio si intentaban agarrarse de los pelos.

— ¡Por favor amiga te lo imploro! Necesito que me acompañes

— ¿Para qué quieres que vaya? Tus temas con mi amigo son de ustedes y de nadie más, no pienso involucrarme en ninguno de sus dramas de telenovela — me quejé.

— No quiero que vayas de mediadora idiota, sólo necesito que te mantengas cerca, sabes lo ciclotímico que puede ser Jacob a veces.

— Ni bien se vean empezarán a besuquearse, se perderán en el parque y tendré que volver a casa sola — refunfuñé y me crucé de brazos. Sabía que aunque me quejara, ya tenía la mitad de la batalla perdida.

— Una vez que él aparezca puedes irte a mi coche y escuchar música, o dormir... ¡incluso comer! — se acercó a mí y se arrodilló como una loca, ya parecía Alice —. Porfis Bella - Renesmee hizo un puchero demasiado convincente y no pude seguir negándome. Suspiré en señal de derrota y negué con la cabeza. Ella siempre había estado ahí para mí, y aunque mi estado anímico no era el mejor de todos, no podía ser impedimento a la hora de apoyarla. Tampoco era algo tan trágico lo mío, quizás hasta lograra despejar un poco mi mente de ciertas cuestiones.

— De acuerdo — Ness sonrió—. Pero tú prepararás la cena cuando volvamos.

**Edward's POV**

— ¿Crees que funcionará?— pregunté caminando de forma nerviosa alrededor de mi mejor amigo. Estábamos en el parque tocando algunas canciones con la guitarra, esperando a la no-sé-qué de Jacob, que iba a ayudarnos con nuestro propósito. Estos últimos días había tenido mi cabeza hecha un infierno. No comía, no bebía, no dormía, ni siquiera tuve ganas de consumir ningún tipo de sustancia. Sólo me limitaba a quedarme recostado en mi cuarto, mirando al vacío, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos en que la había cagado con Bella. Parecía un zombie y no fue hasta que Jacob llegó, casi me arrastró por toda la casa — aprovechando que mis padres no estaban — y me golpeó más de una vez para que reaccionara y llegara a la conclusión de que las cosas no podían quedar así. Carajo, otra vez me había quedado estático recordando. Fue su voz la que nuevamente me sacó de mi letargo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Después de la discusión que Renesmee y yo tuvimos adelante de todos nadie sospecharía nada. Bella creyó todo lo que Ness le dijo, una vez que la interceptes no tendrá escapatoria — Jake dejó de tocar e intentó relajarme.

— Si tú lo dices... Aunque no entiendo lo que pasó con tu chica, ¿discutieron de nuevo? — lo miré confundido y éste asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

— Por ustedes — respondió como mencionando algo obvio.

— Aw, ¿me defendiste? Eres un tierno — bromee.

— En realidad, fue al revés — carcajeó mi amigo, ganándose un gesto no muy agradable de mi parte—. Cuando te vi salir detrás de Bella la semana pasada, quise seguirte para cazarte de los pelos y llevarte dentro otra vez, pero Nessie me lo impidió. Dijo que ustedes tenían cuentas pendientes y hasta que tú no le dijeras que aún la amas, nada se solucionaría.

— ¿Te dijo eso? — me estremecí. Sabía que la chica de mi amigo sospechaba algo, pero no me imaginé que fuese tan directa como para hacer semejante declaración.

— No te preocupes, sé que no es así como te sientes y se lo dije, pero seguía convencida de que tenía razón, ¿que estás celoso porque ella está con alguien? De eso no tengo dudas, pero no quiere decir que sigas enamorado como antes.

— Tampoco estoy celoso — fruncí el ceño, aunque agradecí para mis adentros que mi amigo no se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

— Como sea — rodó los ojos—. Agradece que no volviste a entrar a lo de Rose, ella y tu prima estaban que escupían fuego por los ojos, querían asesinarte.

— Lo sé, la enana vino a mi casa a cenar con mis tíos el otro día y me saludó con una cachetada que me dejó los dedos marcados sobre el cardenal que me hizo Bella al pegarme semejante puñetazo. Gracias a Dios nadie se dio cuenta o mi dignidad hubiese caído más, si es que acaso es eso posible.

— ¡Mierda! — Jake me miró sorprendido—. No creí que siguiera así de violenta.

— Yo tampoco, pero ya sabes como es Alice, jamás debes subestimarla, puede salirte con un martes trece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Lo sé — carcajeamos al unísono y luego un silencio incómodo nos invadió.

— ¿Qué voy a decirle? — pregunté avergonzado.

— Es una broma, ¿cierto? — agaché la cabeza—. Edward, yo vivo cagándola con todo el mundo, pude haberte aconsejado aquella vez de la confusión con Alex y todo eso, pero ahora una simple disculpa no va a salvarte, me dijiste que se insultaron mucho, sabes que Bella odia todo eso — olvidé mencionar que no había dicho toda la verdad. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y simplemente decidí abrirme, aunque sea un poco, ante mi mejor amigo.

— No sólo discutimos... yo... la besé.

— ¿Que tú qué? — noté como los ojos de Jacob salían de sus órbitas

— Ya, no me hagas repetírtelo por favor — enterré mi cara entre ambas manos, completamente avergonzado.

— ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

— ¡No lo pensé! ¿De acuerdo? Estábamos discutiendo, mucho, y simplemente tuve un impulso y lo hice, soy una mierda — negué con la cabeza, mientras rascaba mi nuca, sumamente nervioso. Luego de otro silencio incómodo y la mirada de desaprobación de mi amigo, finalmente suspiró y se preparó para hablar.

— ¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?

— No-no lo sé, al principio lo siguió, pero luego me empujó y el resto es historia —señalé el cardenal de mi rostro.

— Conque fue por eso que te deformó la carita... tendré que felicitarla — mi amigo estalló en carcajadas—. Buen puño.

— ¿Qué pretendes? Tiene años de Kick Boxing encima

— Quiero creer que estás jodiéndome... — negué con la cabeza—. ¿Kick Boxing? ¿Es en serio?

— Totalmente cierto

— ¿Qué mierda le pasó a Isabellita Swan? — preguntó Jacob asombrado.

— No tengo idea, en fin, sólo me quedan diez putos minutos para pensar como haré para que se detenga a escucharme - otra vez los nervios me carcomían.

— De hecho — miró su celular algo sorprendido cuando éste vibró—. Ness ya está llegando.

— Mierda

— Tú puedes hacerlo, relájate amigo, si tienes éxito y ella te perdona, prometo una fiesta en tu casa.

— Que mis padres no vayan a estar no quiere decir que te daré vía libre perro, y no es momento de hablar de eso ahora. Mejor me muevo antes de que el plan se vaya al carajo.

— Suerte

— La necesitaré — sonreí de costado mientras me alejaba de la fuente en la que estábamos sentados. Ésta era mi oportunidad. Me sentía como James Bond, pero valía la pena. _Ella_ valía la pena. Me escondí como un prófugo entre los árboles y esperé, hasta que la vi llegar. Llevaba un vestido a rayas y unas zapatillas muy sencillas, sin nada de maquillaje y a pesar de que todo lo que usaba le quedaba hermoso, pude distinguir su cara bastante más ojerosa y demacrada que siempre. Eso me alertó, por lo que, al ver que los chicos caminaban, corrí hasta el coche de Renesmee que gracias a Dios tenía los vidrios tintados, lo que impediría a Bella verme hasta que ya estuviera dentro. Ya adentro de él, pude observar como los chicos corrían como locos dejando a Bella completamente sola. Un trueno se oyó en la lejanía, como avisándome que este era el momento. Aguardé impaciente como se movía sin prisa hasta el coche. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar hacia dentro, por mi parte, sólo guardé silencio. Y una vez que notó mi presencia, saltó del susto, pegando un pequeño grito.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ EDWARD? — gritó asustada e hizo ademán de salir del coche.

— Espera, te ruego que me escuches— Me apresuré y antes que pudiera irse, trabé las puertas

— DÉJAME SALIR IDIOTA — noté que empezaba a llorar. Excelente.

— Bella, por favor, por favor no llores, tenemos que hablar — quise tocar su hombro pero se alejó espantada. Sentí el rechazo en mi pecho.

— No hay nada que hablar aquí — aún no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sabes que sí! Isabella, sé que soy un infeliz, pero necesito que me escuches, luego podrás decidir que hacer conmigo, si no quieres verme nunca más lo entenderé, pero por favor, luego de lo que pasó dame la posibilidad de defenderme — noté que comenzaba a limpiar sus lágrimas y por primera vez, enfocaba sus orbes chocolate en mí. Mi corazón tembló inevitablemente.

— De acuerdo, pero salgamos de aquí, el encierro me abruma en demasía — asentí y destrabé las puertas para que ambos salgamos. Una vez fuera caminamos sin rumbo hasta que llegamos a la misma fuente en la que había estado hacía unos minutos atrás con Jacob.

— Bien — tomó asiento y habló sin esperar a que yo también lo haga —. ¿Qué quieres decirme? - me acerqué y senté a su lado, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

— Bells, yo... lo siento tanto. Sé que estás cansada de escucharme decir lo mismo un y otra vez, lo has hecho la mitad de tu vida, pero... yo estoy cambiando. De veras lo estoy haciendo. Por eso te pido que me escuches una última vez, porque de verdad lo lamento... no debí haber perdido el control de esa forma contigo. Arruiné por completo lo que llevaba guardando por bastante tiempo...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — me interrumpió con sus ojos mirando a la nada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que descubriste que... sigues... ya sabes — la miré confundido y suspiró frustrada — enamorado de mí?

— Desde que volvimos a vernos - sonreí melancólicamente. Ella me miró y me devolvió el gesto.

— Eso es... chocante.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Edward, tu no tienes la culpa de sentirte así, supongo que sólo pasa, ¿cierto? — sonrió sin ganas y presentí que me estaba ocultando algo—. Además, yo también perdí el control contigo, se me fue realmente de las manos, no tenía por qué golpearte — acercó su mano y acarició con delicadeza mi cardenal, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo—. Eso se ve horrible — hizo una mueca torcida.

— Ya casi no duele, no te preocupes.

— Como sea, el noventa por ciento de las veces has sido tú el asno, pero ahora también me haré cargo de lo mío. Sé que tienes miles de problemas en tu cabeza, y yo sólo los empeoré.

— Estás perdonada por todo, me lo merecía, de verdad no necesito que te disculpes. Pero yo sí debía hacerlo contigo. Porque realmente te amo Bella, te amo con toda mi alma, y sé que quizás te molesta escucharlo, pero esta era la forma en que debía contártelo, no perdiendo el control, insultándote, golpeando un árbol y para rematar, gritándote que pelearía por tí.

— Edward...

— Por favor, déjame terminar. De cualquier forma tengo las cosas en claro, sé que tú estás enamorada de tu novio y lo respeto, tampoco voy a volverte loca para que estés conmigo o lo que sea, de hecho, ni siquiera esa es la mejor opción, losé perfectamente. Sé que soy un asqueroso desastre, pero todo lo que te dije es verdad. Estaré peleando por tí, aunque a mi manera — noté que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Creí que volvería a irse, pero nada de lo que pensé sucedió.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazó, con fuerza, mientras seguía llorando. Y no lo pude contener más. Simplemente comencé a llorar con ella, soltando todo el dolor de mi corazón y permitiéndome sentir sólo una vez. Ambos sabíamos que las cosas habían terminado espantosamente mal entre ambos. Cada uno había hecho su vida a su manera, Bella sólo triunfó en todo lo que se propuso aún siendo tan joven. Se graduó antes de tiempo, aprendió español, siempre estuvo para sus amigas y encontró al amor de su vida. Y yo... bueno, era un caso aparte. El Karma se había apoderado de mi vida, y sabía que lo tenía más que merecido.

No tengo ni la más pálida idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, enredados, sin emitir palabra alguna. Sólo fuimos conscientes de que debíamos separarnos cuando espesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros.

— Será mejor que vayamos al auto — dije sorbiéndome mis lágrimas. La tomé fuerte de la mano y corrimos hasta la calle... y el auto no estaba allí. Vi como aceleraba a la distancia, aparentemente Renesmee y Jacob habían ideado algo más sin consultarme. Bufé frustrado al sentir como la lluvia aumentaba.

— Hijos de puta — se quejó Bella a mi lado—. Sabía que tramaban algo.

— Y "olvidaron" — alcé comillas — contarme esta parte a mí.

— ¿Con que armaron un plan? — arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

— Era la única forma en que escucharías

— Tienes razón, ahora, me encantaría seguir hablando de tus tácticas, pero preferiría que nos sacaras de aquí cuanto antes...

— Tengo la motocicleta a media cuadra, aunque no creo que pueda conducir mucho, esta tormenta no pinta para nada bien — veíamos rayos y sentíamos truenos a la lejanía y supimos así que el meteorólogo no se había equivocado esa mañana.

— Estamos cerca de tu casa, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó mientras comenzábamos a correr.

— A tres calles — confirmé.

— ¿Por qué no esperamos allí hasta que pase? Digo, si no es inconveniente — Se detuvo para preguntar. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. Bella iba a venir a mi casa. Después de dos años, tendría al amor de mi vida otra vez bajo mi techo. Mis nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada, nos estábamos empapando y yo no podía contestar—. ¿Edward?

— No... no hay problema — seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al vehículo y finalmente nos subimos y arranqué a la mayor velocidad que pude. La sensación de los brazos de Bella alrededor de mi cintura era irresistible. Para cuando entramos en la sala, después de dejar la moto en el garage, ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza.

— Ponte cómoda, iré a buscar algo para secarnos un poco — encendí el televisor al pasar, dejando el canal de noticias.

— ¿Están tus padres? — preguntó tiritando.

— No, ellos han ido de viaje a Jacksonville por el fin de semana, regresan el lunes — me miró incómoda.

Una noticia de último momento nos interrumpió.

**_Este es un informa de noticias +, fuertes vientos y una lluvia imparable azotan a Phoenix, grandes probabilidades de que los chubascos no se detengan hasta mañana por la tarde, nuestros expertos afirman que se viene una de las peores tormentas de los últimos_ _años, recomendamos no salir de sus hogares en las próximas 24 horas._  
**

Ambos miramos atónitos en dirección a la pantalla.**_  
_**

— Eso quiere decir que no hay nadie aquí — afirmó nerviosa.

— Así es... estamos solos — sentencié.

Luego de mi declaración oímos un estruendoso sonido a nuestras espaldas y acto seguido, el televisor se apagó y la energía desapareció en toda la casa dejándonos completamente en penumbras.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS! Aquí mi nuevo capítulo de la historia, esto cada vez se pone más tenso, ¿no creen?

El próximo capítulo será MUY revelador y como acabo de iniciar mis vacaciones de invierno - _**¡**_**_PORQUE APROBÉ EL CURSO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD!_** - voy a tener tiempo para hacer POR LO MENOS, los dos capítulos que le siguen a este.

No tengo mucho más para decir, SOLO QUE TENGAN PIEDAD DE ESTE HUMANO ESTUDIOSO (? y le dejen sus reviews y opiniones,

BESOS A LOS QUE SIGUEN AHI!

**Flor**


End file.
